It's Time To Grow Up
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: The sequel to Next Generation the story of Tori, Jess, Liam, Noah, Amy, Emma and Miranda picking up after the summer of there Junior/Sophomore year. Will the friends be able to survive all the drama of their lives? Or will there secrets and problems cause them to crash and burn?
1. I Like It Like This

She glared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes shifting back and forth across her face staring intently at the scars lining both her eyes. It still hurt to look at them, it still killed her to remember what had happened. She knew everything was going to work out, she knew that they would find him one of these days, she just couldn't wait much longer. She needed to see him behind bars, she needed to know that the person who killed her brother was never going to see the light of another day.

"Miranda" Her voice was soft and raspy as she knocked quietly on her bedroom door pulling her attention away from the mirror turning to face the door

"Come in" She watched as the blonde walked in quietly, giving her a small smile as she descended onto the bed looking towards Miranda her eyes full with worry and fear "I'm fine" She reassured her sitting beside the older girl playing nervously with the bracelet on her wrist

"Are you sure you're ready? I mean you don't have to go back yet, you can wait a little while longer"

"I need to go back now, if I stay home any longer I think I may go insane" She chucked at herself feeling amused by her words "I promise you, I'm ready for this"

"If you say so" She pulled her daughter into her arms feeling as she dropped her head on her shoulder rubbing her back gently as she spoke "I'm so proud of you Miranda, you've come so far this summer"

"It's all thanks to you Mom, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you"

"_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like, and right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe, I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight, As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight, High off her love, drunk form her hate, It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me she fucking hates…" _

"Victoria!" Aria shouted in response to Tori's language

"Sorry Aunt Aria" She apologized pulling the headphones from her ears "I didn't realize I was singing out loud"

"You weren't singing" She laughed picking her head up from the window turning to face Tori "You were rapping"

"Did I sound good?"

"No" The girl's replied together each wearing the same smile on their face

She sat in silence, her legs cramping from the confined space of the car, her back stiff from the strenuous ride, she couldn't wait to be back home, she couldn't wait to rest in her own before she had to return to the hell also known as high school. She looked over towards Emma who covered herself with her blanket hiding herself from the world, hiding herself from anything and everything. It hadn't been the same since last year, Emma was quiet and withdrawn, she only spoke to Miranda and Noah and on good days her parents. Ella on the other hand was as perfect as she could be, she was filled with life once again, finally letting the events of the previous year go.

"Were home!" Ella shouted excitedly throwing herself out of the car as it rolled into the drive way "Thank god!" She laughed falling to her knees her jeans becoming damp with the early morning dew as she lowered her lips to the ground kissing it violently "I have never loved this place as much as I do right now! If I had to listen to you two sing for a minute longer I was sure my ears would burst" She confessed pointing towards her parents who shuffled out of the car Aria holding tightly to her purse while Ezra grabbed a few bags from the trunk "No offense"

"None taken, your father can't sing to save his life" Aria chuckled walking over to Ella pulling her up from the ground and leading her to the front door "Aren't you glad to be home?"

"Hell yeah, but I have to admit I'm gonna miss Iceland. I really love it there" She followed her mother's lead the two entering the familiar house, the house that they hadn't seen for an entire summer, the house that held so many perfect memories, the house that held so much love

"So do I"

The school doors burst opened students flooded in for the first time since last year, everyone sporting a different look each student growing up over the summer. She moved quickly to the front office hoping to catch her guidance counselor before she was overwhelmed with freshman who she needed to help.

"Jessica" She smiled brightly motioning the young girl to take a seat beside the desk "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could modify my schedule" She asked nervously knowing that scheduling was meant to be done weeks ago rather than the first day of school "I really need my afternoons free, but I can still come in the mornings is that at all possible?"

"I'm sure we can work something out, I know your situation at home so I'll do everything I can do to help make this easier" Jess watched as the older women clicked quickly away on her computer checking which classes were full and which could make room for at least one more student "Here we go, all set"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Fuller, this means a lot that you could do this" Jess got to her feet strapping her bag over her shoulder shaking Mrs. Fuller's hand loosely in her own before turning to head back into the hallway "Sorry" She apologized sweetly after bumping into a small student

"Its fine" She groaned rubbing her shoulder momentarily a slight stinging sensation shooting through her arm "Jess?"

"Tori?" She asked shocked to see the young girl, after not seeing her or hearing from her for an entire summer "Jesus Christ your alive!" She pulled Tori into her tight embrace "Where the hell have you been?"

"Iceland" Tori chuckled as Jess released her "I went with my Aunt Aria and Uncle Ezra, my dad hasn't been back since last March so they kind of adopted me I guess" She grinned as she began walking avoiding the students who rushed past the pair desperate to find their classes before the bell rang "So how have you been? I feel like we have talked in forever"

"Cause we haven't" Jess said sadly coming to a stop as Tori discovered her locker bringing the post it note with the combination to her eyes before opening the small storage container "You literally dropped off the face of the planet, I had no idea what happened to you"

"Me? What about you? I mean everything that happened with Liam…" She stopped when she noticed the pained expression on Jess' face "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I need to be able to talk about it. I can't ignore it forever" She stared past Tori as another familiar face approached "Speaking of ignoring"

Tori turned around her heart leaping in her chest as she caught sight of her. Her dark brown hair gone now replaced by her bright blonde hair, her blue eyes popping in the florescent light of the hallway, she wore long sleeves even though the weather outside was warm, Tori knowing she was hiding her scars, the scars which forced her to think of her troublesome past, the scars which brought her so much pain even at the slightest glance at them. She couldn't breathe as she noticed she was growing closer, her heart beat was insane, her hands shaking violently her mind incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

"Hi…" She stuttered

"She's gone Tori" Jess laughed noticing her friend's odd behavior completely understanding her anxiety at seeing Miranda for the first time in months "So I guess, you're not over her?"

"No I am" She tried to convince herself her voice betraying her "I am" She repeated trying to further convince Jess who looked at her with uncertainty "I think I am"

"You're not" Jess declared turning on her heels as heading down the hallway disappearing into a nearby classroom finding herself sitting in the one of the only seats available, next to Emma.

She looked different, her normally piercing green eyes were sad and tired, her old red highlights now none existent, her hair tied up in a messy bun her head resting comfortably on her hand as her eyes locked on the top of her desk.

"Hi Emma" Jess greeted attempting to break Emma from her thoughts "Em?" She reached across the desk tapping Emma lightly on the shoulder causing the small girl to flinch under the weight of her hand "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hey"

Emma gave Jess a small wave her eyes darting to the door as she watched him stroll inside. His dark hair styled in his normal fauxhawk, his perfect eyes shining in the bright light of the classroom, a leather jacket clinging on his chest, while a plain t-shirt hid beneath it, dark blue jeans hugging his legs tightly, he gave her a large grin before taking the final seat in the room behind Emma.

"Hey baby doll"

"Hi" She whispered quietly her voice barely audible as she turned to face him, feeling herself finally relax at the sight of him

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay"

"Good" Noah nodded pulling a pen from his bag "I'm glad your back, I missed you like crazy this summer"

"We talked like every day" Emma observed her voice raising slightly as she became more comfortable with the conversation

"I still missed seeing you, you're a very missable person"

"I know" She leaned forwards planting a soft kiss on his lips her hand tracing over his own as she sunk into the kiss, the sense of normalcy returning to her, her memories of the previous year flooding back to her. Suddenly it all came back, all the fears, all the tears, the fights, the drama, the attack. Everything. She pulled back rapidly breathing heavily as she glared deeply into his eyes, he looked back with sympathy understanding what she was feeling knowing that she was still going through a hard time.

"its okay" He reassured her "When you're ready"

The school day passed in a blur, every class seeming to fly by more quickly than the last. Everyone hustling outside to escape the confining walls of the high school desperate to return back home, students already sick of the school even though they had only been here for one day.

"Were on for tonight right?" Tori asked nudging Ella in the rib pulling her attention from a fellow student "Ella?"

"Yeah?" She turned to the sound of her name being called tearing her eyes away from the young boy who leaned on his locker casually looking her up and down causing a small smile to form on her face "Oh right tonight, yea it's still on if you want to do it"

"Oh I want to, I think it's best for everyone"

"So do I"

She stumbled up to her bedroom throwing herself onto her bed exhausted from the school day, wanting nothing more than to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Emma!" Ella shouted bursting into her sister's bedroom tripping over the pile of clothes on the floor falling flat on her face "Damn it" she whined climbing back onto her feet rubbing her sore head which smacked against the ground forcefully "Come on, Em get up were going out"

"No"

"Yes we are" She grabbed her sister's arms pulling her onto her feet "You need to get out there, I didn't come back from boarding school to see you sit on your ass for the entire school year, I came here to help you get back into society"

"Urggg" Emma groaned reluctantly grabbing her Bo$$ beanie from her desk placing it over her head covering her messy black hair "Let's go"

"Wow" Ella said happily watching as Emma walked slowly towards the door "That's the most we've talked since I came home"

"Well, maybe that'll change"

"I certainly hope so" Ella grinned throwing her arms around her sister pulling her into a tight hug "I missed hearing your voice"

"Sure you do, you little toad" Emma chuckled pushing Ella off of her "Now where are we going?"

"You'll see"

The moon rose high in the sky, everyone gathering around the ware fire Tori wrapped comfortably in her soft blanket her eyes locked on Miranda who sat across from her toasting a marshmallow over the raging fire, Jess making baby noises at Jamie who gurgled happily in her arms.

"This is a sight to see" Emma giggled walking up on the group

"Emma, hey" Noah said happily giving her a quick hug before returning back to his seat beside Tori holding his hands just above the fire warming them up as he waited for Emma to take her seat

"This is fucking hilarious" Tori blurted out breaking the few seconds of awkward silence "I mean look at us" She almost laughed pointing to the group "We have the teen mother, the PTSD victim, the previous drug addict, the cheater and then me.." She trailed off slipping out of her chair as she continued to laugh

"I think Tori had a little too much to drink" Jess observed peering over at Tori who laid in the sand the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile as she attempted to get back into her chair

"I understand what she's saying though" Miranda admitted blowing out her marshmallow failing at not setting it on fire for the second time in a row "I mean look at us, were probably the most problematic and drama filled teens in the entire city"

"I guess" Emma said quietly leaning her head against Noah's shoulder taking her hand in his "But I like it like this, we understand each other, we understand how hard it is to go through hard times. That's what makes us such good friends" She looked around at the group taking in all the faces of her friends her mind travelling back to the events of the previous year, Jess' pregnancy, Ella's drug problem, Miranda's medical diagnosis, Liam's medical condition, Tori's mother's death, her own attack. Everyone she surrounded herself with seemed to have problems just as big as hers, maybe that's why they were friends, maybe this is what kept their friendship so strong.

"I like it to" He admitted slowly approaching the group his head covered with a tight black hat his hands hidden in his pockets "We really do understand each other"

"Liam" Jess squealed excitedly jumping to her feet quickly running over to Liam hugging him tightly suddenly remembering that she was still holding Jamie "Honey, say hi to daddy"

"Hi baby girl. How are you?" He placed a delicate kiss on Jamie's head before moving his lips to Jess' "I love you"

"I love you to, how are you today?"

"I don't want to talk about me, I just want to hang out with my friends. Like old times" He took hold of Jess' hand leading her back towards her seat sitting down gesturing her to take a seat on his lap

She felt her hands shake as she held the phone to her ear, her heart beat rapid as she heard the news from her father. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think everything he was saying terrified her to her core, everything he said made her mind travel back to that night.

"Miranda are you okay?" Tori asked finally regaining her strength pulling herself onto her chair noticing Miranda's strange facial expression

"They found him, they found Seth"


	2. Breakdown

They shouted loudly, their voices overlapping each other as they desperately tried to vie for her attention, doing their best to pull her from the daze she was in. She ignored them all, her eyes locked on the dark ocean, watching as the waves crashed onto the shore sweeping the sand away with it, she felt her heart race, as beads of sweat dripped down her temple. She couldn't think, she couldn't even breathe it all felt too much. Everything in her life was too much, she didn't understand why she couldn't just have a normal life. She didn't understand why she could be a normal teen whose only problem was studying for her next test, or finding the perfect way to ask someone to prom, but no she had to deal with her brother's murderer!

She clenched her fist tightly her knuckles draining of color as they turned bright white, her face was blank as she tried to understand everything that had just happened. Her dad explained it all but she still didn't comprehend what she was told. "They got him" those words played on a loop in her head, no matter what she did she couldn't forget them, they just keep repeating over and over and over again! All she wanted to do was have one night out with her friends without any of her drama interring with her life could she have that? Of course not, because her life was so fucked up no matter what she did something was always standing in her way forbidding her from being happy.

"Mira!" Tori screamed her voice straining from overuse her eyes staring deeply into the deep blue ones that sat opposite of her "You need to say something"

"_Fuck"_ She stuttered quietly shifting uncomfortably in her chair the crisp breeze sending shivers up her arms "_Fuck_" she repeated her mind unable to think of any other words that came close to how she was feeling

"Good" She smiled reaching her right hand to stroke Miranda's bicep "Say it again"

"Fuck"

"Louder" Tori demanded wanting nothing more than for Miranda to release all the anger she knew the blonde was holding inside

"FUCK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs tears sprouting from her eyes as she released the conflicted emotions that were battling inside herself

"There we go" Tori grinned moving closer to Miranda embracing the older girl in her arms pulling her into a tight hug laying her head on the blondes shoulder as she whispered in her ear "How are you feeling?"

"I..don't…know" She admitted her voice cracking at her confession as she felt Tori's hand trail along her back sending goosebumps up her arms

"Do you guys want a room?" Ella interrupted the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile as she lifted the bottle to her lips

"Excuse me!" Emma yelled stealing the drink from her younger sister "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having a drink what does it look like?"

"Your 15 you can't drink!" She said pouring the beer out onto the golden sand watching as an angry look crossed her sister's face "Pout all you want, I'm older than you and what I say goes"

"Whatever" Ella groaned pushing herself to her feet sliding her converse back on as she strutted towards the car

"It's getting pretty late, I have to take Jamie home and feed her. Miranda are you sure you're okay?" Jess asked following Ella's previous action lifting herself off of Liam's lap climbing onto her feet

"I'm okay" She whispered wiping at her wet eyes as she made contact with Jess desperate to prove that she was alright "Go, be a mother" She faked a quick grin before linking her hand with Tori a sense of relief washing over her as she felt Tori's hand grip her own tightly the normal action almost instantly slowing down her racing heartbeat.

"I should probably drive Ella home before she gets tired of waiting and walks home, do you want a ride?" Emma asked turning to face Noah who sipped casually out of his straw the liquid being sucked through it rapidly giving the girl a small nod "I'll meet you by the car, Miranda?" She stepped closer to the blonde "Are you…"

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm not gonna go crazy. Okay?" Miranda whined hating that all the attention was focused on her

"I just don't want this to be like last time" She warned quietly hoping Tori hadn't heard

"It's not going to be, Okay" Her voice was harsh as she spoke to Emma staring at her intently her eyes saying everything that her mouth wouldn't

Emma understood what Miranda was silently asking reluctantly deciding she had to go "I got it" She shifted her eyes to the ground nervously "I'll see you at home Tori, and I'll call you later" She stated looking back towards Miranda before turning on her heels heading back to the parking lot where both Noah and Ella waited

"Last time?" Tori questioned after a moment of silence the two of them the only ones left on the darkened beach the only other sound coming from the violent waves that flowed a few feet from their seats "What was she talking about?"

"Nothing" Miranda answered dismissing the question quickly her eyes making their way to their hands which sat on her lap the two of them still intertwined

"Miranda" Tori probed gently rubbing her thumb against Miranda's soft hand "Don't shut me out, please just tell me"

"I can't"

"Please Mira, I want to know what happened when I was away. I've missed a lot, I was gone for an entire summer, do you realize we haven't spoken since that fight we had in the park?" Her heart break at the mere thought of that fight, as she remembered Miranda's tears trailing down her face as she heard about the plan to send her to rehab, remembering the betrayal she felt when Miranda admitted that she didn't care if they broke up. "I want to know"

"I don't want to disappoint you" Miranda confessed finally meeting Tori's glances "I don't want you to think less of me"

"I could never do that, Miranda no matter what you do you're still the same Miranda, your still the same obnoxious, snotty, funny, bitchy, intelligent perfect girl you've always been" She grinned brightly as she heard Miranda's faint laughter "Tell me"

Miranda took a deep breath as she readied herself to reveal her secret "In July my parents got a call from the police saying that there was a sighting of Seth and they thought it was only a matter of time before they caught him, anyway they explained that I would have to go to the trial and.." She paused for a moment her hands beginning to shake as she recalled the memory "They said I would have to go to the trial and talk about what I saw or heard, they want me to be a freaking witness in my brothers murder case"

"Mira" Tori said sadly seeing the blonde breaking down in front of her, her tears overwhelming her as she dropped her head onto her shoulder soaking Tori's shirt with her tears "I don't understand, what was Emma talking about?"

"After my parents told me about the phone call, I got scared and angry and…" She stuttered searching for the other emotions she was feeling "pissed off at the world! I just couldn't stand the thought of seeing him, so I trashed my room. I broke everything inside, my TV, my bed, my pictures…my piano" She said desolately avoiding Tori's eyes

"You broke your piano?" Tori asked knowing how much Miranda loved playing her music "But you.."

"I know, I didn't want to break it but I was so mad that I couldn't contain it. I ended up fracturing my wrist"

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me, you know I would have come home, I would have been there for you"

"That's exactly why I didn't call you" Miranda confessed struggling to her feet her leg throbbing in pain as she leaned her weight on it "I didn't want to rely on you, that's what our fight was about. I was relying on you for everything, that's why I went to rehab. I needed to learn how to deal with my PTSD on my own I needed to deal with my anger, my fears, my flashbacks I needed to do it on my own, that's why I didn't call you I wanted to prove to you that I was making progress"

"I'm actually glad you didn't call me" Tori said jumping to her feet their hands finally disconnecting "It means you really are getting better, speaking of which how's your leg?"

"To be completely honest, it fucking hurts" She groaned rubbing her leg before she began walking back towards the parking lot "I mean I know it didn't heal right but I didn't expect it to hurt this much"

"Miranda your leg was broken with a metal baseball bat, it's obviously gonna hurt"

"Bitch" Miranda whined shoving Tori in the side "Did you need a ride home?" Miranda asked as she approached her car grabbing the keys out of her purse clicking the button to unlock the doors

"Yea if you don't mind"

"Of course not" Miranda said swinging the passenger door opened as Tori climbed inside before making her way over to her own door "Thanks for coming tonight, it was great seeing you"

"Yeah" Tori grinned "I really missed you"

"I missed you to" Miranda said pulling the car out of the parking lot cruising down the deserted road heading towards the Fitz house "Believe it or not I missed your crappy jokes"

"Crappy!" Tori repeated sounding completely shocked "My jokes aren't crappy"

"Really?" Miranda laughed as she stopped at the red light "There pretty crappy"

She turned to face Miranda an angry looked burning in her eyes as she spoke "My jokes are never crappy and the fact that you think they aren't truly hurts me" She wiped at her eyes giving the appearance that she was crying

"Tori, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Miranda reached over to Tori placing her hand on her shoulder before beginning to drive again the light in front of them switching to green

"Wow you bought that?" She laughed "Damn, I'm good"

"You bastard!" Miranda chuckled smacking Tori on the arm as she pulled into the driveway "Get out of my car" She watched as Tori slipped from the car practically skipping up towards the front door "That girl" Miranda giggled to herself as she began driving back to her house fearing what her parents were going to say about her already breaking curfew after one day back in school

"Welcome home" Hanna greeted angrily crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Miranda stroll inside "You're late"

"I know, and I'm sorry but I had a breakdown when Dad called" Miranda admitted following her mother's voice into the living room taking a seat on the couch resting her feet on the nearby coffee table

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked worried at the mention of her daughter's new problem

"Mom, you don't need to freak out. I got it out of my system without breaking anything I listened to what the doctor said and I focused on my breathing and thought everything through" She glanced down at her shoes admiring the bright red color before continuing "Where's dad?"

"He had to pull a double shift at work, he'll be home in a few hours. Did you want to stay up and talk to him when he gets home?"

"No, its fine"

"Miranda" Hanna said stopping Miranda from disappearing upstairs "Do you want to talk about the trial?"

"When does it start?"

"Two days" Hanna answered quickly "I know it seems rushed but they just want to get this guy, and if at any time it becomes too much just tell us and we'll deal with it" She moved closer to her daughter draping her arm over her shoulder pulling her into a tight side hug "Now get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning"

She hugged her mom before running up to her room throwing herself into her bed covering herself with her blanket more than happy to close herself off from the rest of the world. Her head laid comfortably on the soft pillow, sinking into it as she drifted off into a restful sleep her thoughts consumed only of her friends, of everything they had done for her over the past year, of everything they had helped her through. She felt herself smile in her sleep as her thoughts shifted to Tori, those dark chocolate eyes full of love, warmth, perfection her bright smile shining through any and all light, her hair styled in her normal side braid, her new nose ring adding a look of rebellion to her. She wanted her so badly, she wanted to be with her again, she wanted to tell her how she felt, she wanted to tell her everything that was in her heart but she couldn't. She couldn't risk all the progress she'd made over the summer, she couldn't ruin everything she worked for, she couldn't wreck her life again but then again life without Tori was wrecked enough.

**Question (answer in reviews): What do you think will happen at the trial? Who do you want the next chapter to focus on? **


	3. Issues

She plugged her ears with the headphones blasting music into her body shutting the world out. She watched as her mother shuffled around the kitchen quickly flipping pancakes and frying bacon, preparing their first family breakfast in what seemed like forever. She lived for moments like this, she loved it when everyone got together and just slowed down there lives to take a few moments to be together. Ever since all the drama with Emma, it seemed like she was just in the background like no one really paid any attention to her. But that was going to change whether they liked it or not.

"Morning" Tori greeted running her hands through her wet hair draping the used towel over her left shoulder as she propelled herself onto the counter swinging her legs beneath her "What's for breakfast?"

"I'll tell you once you get down from the counter" Aria grinned bringing the plate full of pancakes towards the table before turning to grab the bacon, Tori rolled her eyes as she slid off the counter shaking her damp head as she descended into the empty seat beside Ella who continued to focus only on her cell phone her headphones firmly placed in her ears "Ella, put your phone away its time to eat

She let out a heavy sigh as she ripped the headphones from her ears tucking them safely inside her pocket before reaching for the food, Aria giving her a deathly stare "What?"

"Emma's not here yet"

"When is she ever here for breakfast? She's probably on the phone with Noah" She groaned crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"I know you didn't Ella, but you have to understand how she's feeling right now" Aria tried to explain taking a seat across from Tori staring at the girl intently "Will you please take that sticker off of your nose? Does anyone actually believe that you have a piercing?"

Tori laughed as she took the dazzled sticker off of her nose "I just wanted to see how it looked, I actually pulled it off didn't I?"

The brunette glanced at her aunt as she gave her a disapproving look "I don't peg you as the type to have a nose piercing, you don't really have the bad girl image"

"Thanks"

"Any time, darling" She turned her head to the sound of footsteps growing closer to the kitchen watching as Ezra entered quietly whispering into the phone a look of utter shock consuming his face "You're kidding me? I can't do that, no she can't do that either! You can't make…go to hell!" He whined slamming the phone down onto the table as he took his seat next to his wife who stared up at him waiting for an explanation "It nothing, just work stuff"

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, I promise" He leaned down towards Aria placing a delicate kiss on her lips running his fingers through her soft hair his mind drifting back to the first time he laid eyes on her, remembering every reason he loved her "I love you so much" He whispered once there lips parted

"Je te aime" She replied giving him a quick grin as she took in his confused face "Its French for I love you, Tori taught me" She glanced toward her niece who sat with a smile on her face as she gulped down her glass of orange juice her eyes darting towards the stairs

"Is Emma coming down?"

"I'm not sure if she's awake yet, when I passed her room the lights were out" Ezra explained filling his empty coffee mug with the warm drink adding sugar to it before taking a sip

"Ella can you go check on her?" Aria asked catching Ella as she rolled her eyes angrily "Please? You know she talks to you more than she talks to us"

"Whatever" Ella whined jumping to her feet moving quickly to the stairs storming upstairs resting her knuckles on Emma's door pausing for a moment before knocking. She wanted to help her sister, that's all she wanted. When her parents called her to tell her about what happened, they gave her a choice she could either stay at her school or come home, there was no thinking she knew she needed to come home. Ever since she had gotten home she tried her best to be there for Emma she did everything, she went to the trial she watched as they forced Emma to retell the events of the night of her attack, she was there when they called her a liar, a slut, a dumb teen who brought this upon herself, she was there through it all. It was getting exhausting, she didn't know how much more she had left in her, she didn't know how much more she could do, she always tried to talk to Emma, she tried to bond with her, she did they were getting better, they were getting close again, but she knew deep in her heart it would never be the same. "Emma?" She questioned knocking lightly on the door bringing her hand to the doorknob swinging the door opened as she slowly stepped inside "Em? Are you eating breakfast?"

"Get out" She warned pulling the covers over her head hiding herself underneath her pillow "I don't want to get up today"

"Really? You do realize your gonna have to get up for school right?" She stepped further into the room taking a seat at Emma's desk her eyes scanning the cluttered room "Emma!" She shouted turning to face the bed "Are you even listening to me?"

"No"

"Why do you have to act like this? Do you think this is gonna help you or something? Do you think shutting us out is gonna make you feel better? Your being a bitch, okay!" She yelled getting back to her feet pushing the chair away from her causing it to crash into the wall sending numerous objects from the bookshelves crashing towards the ground "I'm trying to help you! I'm doing the best I can, do you think I want to see you suffering like this? Do you think I want to see you struggling to forget what that bastard did to you? But if you want to shut me out, I don't give a fuck!" Ella waited a minute hoping and praying that Emma would give any sign that she was affected by her sister's words "Go ahead, throw yourself a pity party like I said I don't care anymore"

"Ella?" Aria questioned hearing her daughter descend the steps moving towards the front door "What was all that yelling about?"

"Nothing, just Emma being a fucking coward" She shot back storming outside of the house slamming the door forcefully behind her marching down the street her arms crossed over her chest her mind full of nothing but pure fury. She didn't want to yell at Emma, she didn't want to be mad at Emma, but it seemed like nothing she did was good enough, it seemed like everything she said made her angry or upset. All she wanted was for Emma to be happy, to move on from what happened last year to get on with her life. "Damn you Emma" She groaned to herself as she continued to walk alone heading towards school although it wouldn't start for another two hours.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh sorry, I was just talking to myself" She explained turning to greet the owner of the voice "Hey" She smiled recognizing the face from the first day of school

"Hi" He replied reciprocating her smile "Your Emma right?" He asked his eyes scanning her body quickly

"No" Ella answered sadly sick and tired of Emma coming before her "I'm Ella, her younger sister" She outstretched her hand feeling as he gripped it in his own bringing it to his lips

"Pleasure to meet you Ella, I'm Tate"

His eyes were kind, the light brown color reflecting her image in them, his smile crooked but yet seemingly perfect, his sandy colored hair styled in the all too popular Bieber flip, she stared at him intently committing his looks to memory, noticing his toned arms his athletic body a smile crossing her face as she caught him watching her.

"So are you gonna say something or just keep checking me out?" He joked interrupting her thoughts "I mean I'm not against it, but if your gonna check me out I could flex or something"

"No, you look just fine" She admitted moving her eyes back towards his getting lost in them for a moment losing all sense of time, losing all sense of reality "I'll see you at school?" She stuttered looking away from his chocolate orbs afraid of losing herself in them again

"I could walk you if you want" He suggested desperate to spend as much time with her as he could "If it's okay with you"

"Sure" Ella grinned finally feeling as if someone truly cared, finally happy that someone was giving her the slightest amount of attention something both of her parents had failed to do ever since she returned home

He threw the shirt over his body covering his chest placing his signature leather jacket on his shoulders before grabbing his messenger bag strapping it over his arm quickly heading towards his bedroom door. He wiped his tired eyes as he shuffled to the kitchen the overwhelming stench of burnt food filling the room.

"Mom!" He screamed running to the stove where the bacon sat fire raising from the pan "Mom!"

"What's wrong?" She asked joining her son in the kitchen pulling her hair into a tight bun "Damn" She cursed seeing Noah splash water onto the steamy pan "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

"Obviously! Where the hell were you?" He asked angrily crying out in pain as he felt his hand graze the hot pan, a burn beginning to raise on his hand "Was Jess making you watch Jamie again? Doesn't she know that you're not always gonna be there?"

"That's not the reason" Ali explained desperate to hide her new anger towards her son after hearing his recent words "I was with.."

"Oh" He groaned "You were with her again? Did she stay here? You know how dad feels about that, if he finds out he's gonna try and get custody of us again"

"Please, we were talking last night and it got late and we just feel asleep" She turned her head to look over her shoulder as she spoke making sure no one was coming "Just try and treat her nicely, the last three times you've seen her, you've basically ignored her completely"

"How nice can I be to someone who broke up my parents? Can I ask you something? Is she the reason you broke up the first time? Is she the reason I had to miss out on 14 years with my mom and twin sister?"

"No" Ali reassured him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "But our divorce isn't because of her, not entirely at least. You have to understand if I felt something for someone else and stayed with your father it wouldn't be fair to him, I know this isn't easy for you and I'm so so sorry about this but I need to be happy and now I am"

He took a deep breath knowing that he couldn't ask her to stay with someone who didn't make her happy, although secretly wishing that they could be a family again "I get it mom, you didn't need to get all emotional on me, if Emily makes you happy you should be with her"

"Morning" Jess greeted happily joining the two in the kitchen Jamie gurgling in her arms "Did you burn something?" She asked sniffing the smoky air noticing the faint smell of burning food "Mom, why would you let Noah cook?"

"I didn't, I might have gotten distracted and let the food burn" She confessed as yet another person joined the group "Hey" She grinned leaning against the kitchen counter as she felt the taller girl press her lips into her own "Morning"

"Morning to you to" She replied sliding her hand into the blondes grasp "Oh, good morning" She said awkwardly suddenly becoming aware of the others in the room

"Don't let us interrupt, I'm going off to school anyway please continue" Jess giggled walking over to her mom "Thanks again for watching her, I promise I'll find a daycare in a few days"

"No rush, I love spending time with Jamie" She confessed her voice high pitched as she spoke to her granddaughter "I'm her favorite grandma, right? I'm much better than Grandma Spencer aren't I?"

"Mom it isn't a contest!" Jess laughed grabbing her bag off of the kitchen table "I'll see you in a few hours sweetheart" She said giving Jamie a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to Noah "Am I driving you?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a few minutes" He answered watching as she strutted outside "Morning Emily, it's nice seeing you" He gave her a quick smile before disappearing outside meeting his sister in her car laying his head on the cool window reflecting on his conflicting thoughts. On the one hand he loved seeing his mom happy, he loved how happy Emily made her, but on the other hand everything that his mom had his dad didn't, he lost everything when they split up, he lost his wife, his kids. He didn't have anything now that he didn't have his family.

"What are you thinking about?" Jess asked curiously seeing her brother's intense stare

"Nothing, just our issues"

"Like our family issues? Or Emma issues?" Jess questioned seeking further clarification

"Emma issues? I don't have Emma issues!" He insisted denying the accusation as he turned to face his sister as she pulled into the school parking lot taking one on the last available spots

"Noah you can't seriously think everything between you two is okay, every time you kiss her she freaks out, every time you hold her hand she gets scared"

"But you know why she does that, she went through hell when Ty attacked her I don't expect her to just be over it already" He swung opened the passenger door as he climbed out moving back towards his sister hoping to finish their conversation "One day she's gonna put all of this behind her, I'm just waiting for that day to come"

"Keep waiting Noah, it may take a long time for her to feel safe again"

"I know" He admitted sadly hating that Jess was right, hating that he knew he would have to wait months maybe even years until Emma was her old self. It seemed like everyone in this god damn town had issues, it felt like everyone here was going through some shit that was beyond their control, he just couldn't wait until this year ended and he could get the hell out of Rosewood. He needed to escape all the drama that followed him, he needed to forget about all the problems from high school and leave it all behind. It was surprising, he had only lived in Rosewood for a year and a few months and yet it still seemed to long, it seemed to hard, he needed to get out while he still could, he didn't want to end up like his mom who seemed trapped in Rosewood unable to leave the city for a mere two minutes. "Jess"

"Yeah?" She answered pausing in front of the steps of the school

"Do you think she's gonna be okay? I worry about her"

"Don't worry Noah, everything is gonna work out just fine, I promise you. Just trust that Emma is strong enough to move past this"

He watched as his sister disappeared inside the school as the first bell rang throughout the school ground signaling all students to find there first period class, he stayed there for a moment thinking back on everything that had happened over the last few months, Emma's attack, Jamie coming home, his parents' divorce it was a lot and yet here he was dealing with it, he could do it, he could bare all of these struggles he was strong enough. Or at least he would like to think he was.


	4. Together

She glanced towards the window watching as the birds perched themselves in the low hanging branch chirping in the warm weather. Her legs shook violently beneath her as she awaited the sound of the bell wanting nothing more than to evacuate the school grounds and be reunited with Jamie. It seemed strange that she could love someone so much in only a few months, if it were even possible every time she laid eyes on Jamie she fell even deeper in love. She loved every single thing about her little baby girl, she loved her tiny little button nose, her perfect almond shape piercing blue eyes, her gorgeous lopsided smile, every little thing she did made her completely forget why she was scared to have her in the first place.

"Jess?" She recognized the voice immediately rage building up in her heart, just hearing the voice fueled the fire of hate that was burning inside of her

"What do you want Emmerson?" She spun in her chair facing the back of the classroom where he leaned causally across his desk

"I just want to know how you're doing, I haven't spoken to you since.."

"Since you said you don't want to raise a disabled child?" Jess interrupted the anger she felt conveyed in her voice "When you said that Jamie being deaf is the worst thing that could happen? When you said that there was no way in hell that your daughter would be deaf?"

"Jess please.." He pleaded getting to his feet and slowly making his way towards Jess placing his hand on hers causing her to flinch at his touch "I'm sorry for what I said, I really am"

"Like hell you are" She yelled drawing the attention of the class as she leaned away from Emmerson "You knew what you were saying, and I didn't see you coming to visit Jamie anytime in the last seven months!"

"You know what I'm not sorry!" Emmerson admitted climbing onto his feet "If this is what I get for trying to be a nice guy, to hell with it! I'm not sorry that you're a slut, I'm not sorry that you got yourself knocked up and then lied to everyone about who the father is, I'm not sorry that your daughter is deaf, I'm not sorry at all! You fucking deserved everything that happened to you!" All eyes were on Jess as Emmerson stormed from the classroom slamming the door loudly behind him, she sat there awkwardly holding back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. She didn't know how to address the situation that had just happened, she didn't know how to diffuse the tension that was building the blatant staring feeling as if they were burning holes in her skull.

"Oh fuck off!" She warned hearing the whispering throughout the classroom as she got to her feet approaching the door not wanting to wait any longer for the bell which seemed like it would never ring "Damn it" She whined kicking her locker forcefully before leaning her head against the cool metal door

"Are you okay?"

"I thought we agreed not to speak" She mumbled turning to face the girl "And anyway, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now"

"Jess, you can't ignore me forever our parents are dating sooner or later your gonna have to accept the fact that we need to talk" She said leaning on the locker adjacent to Jess' "I just wanted to see if you were okay, you look drained"

Jess rolled her eyes as she silently agreed with the brunette "To be honest, I am" She confessed finally meeting the taller girl's eyes "Amy, I'm so fucking tired of all this high school bullshit"

"You and me both, but think about it you only have one more year. This is it were seniors, were almost done"

"I don't know if I can last" Jess said her voice cracking slightly as she once again fought back tears "With everything that's going on with Miranda and Emma, and Tori being so distant I don't know how I'm supposed to get through the year"

"You could start hanging out with me" Amy suggested giving a small smile after hearing Jess' stifled laughter "I knew that would make you feel better, but maybe you should focus on yourself right now instead of everyone else"

"I've tried that but every time I seem to do that, someone develops a new problem"

"Jess trust me on this, you need to stop being there for everyone else. You're a mother now you need to be there for your daughter" She made a move to walk away as Jess grabbed onto her wrist pulling her into a quick hug

"Thanks a lot bitch" Jess smiled hugging the girl tightly in her arms

"Morning" She practically sang pulling the curtains opened causing the dark room to fill with the bright sunlight

"Fucking hell" He groaned under his breath covering his head with his pillow desperate to hide from the burning sunlight "Mom!" He cried as Spencer stole the blanket from her son throwing it across the bedroom

"You need to get up, it's already 10"

"Why does it matter what time it is? It's not like I'm going anywhere" He whined finally sitting up in his bed tucking his knees into his chest

"You could if you want you know" Spencer suggested taking a seat on the edge of Liam's bed "You don't need to be confined in you room all hours of the day"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Liam asked running his hand over his head his hair beginning to slowly grow back after losing it from his month of chemotherapy "I don't know what else to do with my time"

"Maybe you could go out and spend some time with your friends, I think they'd like to see you"

"I saw them the other night, they don't miss me yet" He frowned "And besides there still in school right now"

"Jess isn't, doesn't she get out early?" Spencer asked tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear

"So I can see Jess now? Cause a few months ago you weren't to keen on that idea" He remembered anger at his mother's disapproval still present

"That's when you asked if you could marry her, you can't get married in high school"

"But what if I never get another chance? What if I die tomorrow?" He challenged

"Don't say things like that! Please don't talk like that I don't want to think about anything like that happening to you!" Spencer pleaded

"You never know Mom the doctors said the cancer could come back, they said not to get my hopes up"

"But for now everything is going okay, for now all we can do is live in the moment"

"So if were living in the moment why can't I marry Jess? I love her so why can't I marry her?" Liam asked curiously

"Because you're only 18 Liam, you're a child"

"Legally I'm an adult" He interrupted swinging his legs out of his bed slowly getting to his feet stumbling for a moment before regaining his strength "I'm going to see Jess and Jamie, I'll be back in a few hours"

"Liam, please"

"I'll be back in a few hours" He repeated slipping on a light jacket as he stepped out of his room heading towards the front door "Hey baby" He greeted smiling into the phone "Can you meet me in the park? We need to talk"

The park was quiet, everyone still at school the two teens the only inhabitants. He watched intently from his position on the swing as she strutted closer to him pushing the stroller in front of her the small form of Jamie quietly resting inside.

"Hey honey" She grinned taking a seat beside him on the empty swing "What's wrong"

"We need to talk about, it" He said glancing towards the necklace that hung around her neck "I think we should do it soon"

"Why?" She asked worried "Are you feeling sick again?" Her face showing all of her inner concerns

"No" He said reassuring her as he trailed his hand across her arm stopping once her reached her hand intertwining his fingers with hers "I just don't want to wait any longer, I don't think I can wait any longer"

"Well you have to at least wait till I'm 18, which is in three months"

"Jess, I'm not joking. I think we should get married now" He pleaded tighten his grip on Jess' hand "I want us to be a real family"

She used her free hand to find the ring that hung on her necklace "What happens when our parents hear about this?"

"How bad could it be?" He asked a small laugh escaping his lips "It couldn't be worse than telling them that you were pregnant"

"Liam please tell me you're not doing this because you're afraid of dying before it happens" Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing him "Tell me your doing this because you love me"

"Of course it's because I love you" Liam said his voice sounding hurt at the insinuation that it was for anything other than love "Jess, everything I do is because I love you, everything I do is because I love you and Jamie, it's all for you two"

"Yes" She answered simply

"Really?" Liam grinned brightly "You're saying yes?"

"I told you when you asked that I had to think it over, I told you that I had to make sure that it was the right decision and after hearing everything you just said I know it's the right thing to do" She unclipped her necklace slipping the ring from the chain before placing it on her finger "I love you Liam"

"I love you too" He whispered closing the distance between them moving his head closer towards hers placing a kiss on her lips wrapping his hand around her neck "I love you so much"

He wasn't lying, he did love her he loved her with everything in his body, he loved her more than words could describe. He wanted to marry her because he loved her, he wanted to marry her so they could be a family, but then again he wanted to marry her just in case he didn't live long enough to marry her later in life. He wanted to be with her now, he wanted to show her how much he loved her so that when he did die she would know how much he truly loved her, so she would know that she was all he ever wanted in life, so she would know that she was everything that he needed in life.

**Question (answer in reviews): Do you ship Jiam? **


	5. So It Begins

Her eyes shot opened rapidly as the music filled the previously quiet room, her hand desperately searching for her phone which continued to blast the pop song "Damn you Meghan Trainor!" She whined finally finding her phone silencing the "All About That Bass" singer once and for all before sitting up slowly rubbing her tired eyes. Today was the day, today she would have to face him, today she would have to look at the man who took her brother from her, today she would have to recall the memories she tried so hard to forget.

"Miranda?" Caleb said peeking his head inside his daughter's door "Are you awake?"

"Unfortunately" She groaned burying her head in her knees as she hugged them to her chest taking a deep breath before continuing "When do we have to leave?"

"In an hour or two" Caleb replied taking a set beside Miranda draping his arm around her "I know this isn't easy, but me and mom will be there for you and so will Emma, Ella, Jess" He paused unsure if he should mention the next name or not Miranda answering that question for him

"You can say Tori, it's okay dad"

"Have you spoken to her recently?" He asked looking down on his daughter as she leaned her head on his chest

"I talked to her the other day when we were all down at the beach, I told her about how I was doing, and she told me a little about her trip to Iceland" She explained thinking back to the night on the beach Tori sharing her expeditions in Iceland with the group "Were still friends, and I think that's all we should be"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know" Miranda admitted not having a true reason behind it "I just think we work better as friends, when we were dating there was so much drama"

Caleb gave a faint laugh "Manda there's always going to be drama, and you can't let that keep you from someone you love, if I had done that I would never have married your mother. There was so much drama in her life when I met her, and I willingly put myself into it just to be with her. Sometimes you need to do that for the people you love" He planted a soft kiss on Miranda's head before returning to his feet "Now start getting ready, today's the day we get to see that douchebag rot in jail"

"Okay dad" Miranda replied shaking her head side to side as she heard her father's choice of words "Today's the day" She repeated to herself as she grabbed the picture frame that sat beside her bed "This is for you Connor" She traced her finger over the photo, the picture showing her and Connor posing in front of the Empire State Building Connor wearing a scared look on his face as Miranda kissed his cheek. "I love you"

She lost her breath as she stepped into the courtroom, her heart beating rapidly as she descended into the row next to Jess grabbing hold of her hand as she sat down "Hi"

"Hi" She replied turning to face the brown eyed girl "I didn't know if you were gonna come"

"Of course I would, I have to be here for Miranda" Tori explained leaning her head on Jess' shoulder

"How hard do you think this is gonna be?" Jess asked gripping Tori's hand tighter

"Didn't you go to Emma's trial?"

"No, I missed it cause I was in the hospital with Liam" Jess admitted turning to look at Tori "Why what happened?"

"They tried to convince the jury that Emma was a slut and Ty didn't do anything wrong, they called her out on dating a teacher and bringing it all upon herself. And if this is anything like that I don't know if I can handle it" She lifted her head from Jess' shoulder her eyes connecting with Miranda's as she watched her approach the front of the court room taking a seat at one of the empty desks "I don't want to see her hurting"

"I'm here for you Tor, if you need to leave during this we'll leave" She moved her eyes towards the front of the room staring intently as they brought him in, his dark hair slicked back a thick scar lining the left side of his face "Is that Seth?"

"Yeah" Emma interrupted joining the girls in the row "That's the bastard that killed Connor"

"He looks familiar" Ella observed following behind her sister "Am I the only one that thinks he looks familiar?" She squinted her eyes taking in his looks thoroughly trying to remember where she knew him from

"Yes" Emma answered quickly "You've never meet him, you don't know him" There eyes connected for a moment a devilish grin crossing his face as he whispered something in his lawyer's ear "Fucking bastard" She said to herself

All eyes darted towards the front of the courtroom as the Judge smacked the gavel down "Attention! In the case of Seth Jacobs against the murder of Connor Rivers how does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty your honor" Seth's lawyer replied quickly standing up taking a swift glance toward the jury

"Duly noted, Ms. Cavanagh your first witness?" He asked looking towards Spencer who flipped through her notes scanning the detailed pages in search of her witness list

"The state would like to call Emma Fitz to the stand" Ella let out a surprised gasp as she heard her sister's name

"Did you know she was gonna do that?"

She didn't answer Ella instead rising to her feet approaching the witness stand swiftly holding up her right hand as she took the oath her heart racing as she took her seat not prepared for what was coming.

"How are you today Emma?" Spencer asked walking towards the jury

"Objection!" The lawyer shouted angrily "Relevance?"

"Ms. Cavanagh please get to the point" He advised turning his attention back on Emma who sat uncomfortably in her chair

"Of course your honor, Ms. Fitz can you please tell me how you knew the victim"

Emma took a deep breath as she began to speak her voice stuttering violently "I…I knew Connor from his sister Miranda. Were best friends"

"Were you aware of Mr. River's affiliations with Mr. Jacob's gang?" She asked leaning on her desk her eyes firmly locked on Emma's as she buttoned up her blazer waiting for Emma to answer

"No" She answered simply avoiding any and all eye contact with Seth who stared at her angrily

"When you did learn about his so called involvement with the gang, did you try and do anything to 'save him'?"

"I didn't become aware of it until after he was jumped" Emma admitted wringing her hands nervously together

"Now please can you tell me about this attack?"

"From my knowledge, Connor was attacked in a parking lot late at night after he tried to get out of the gang, they beat him within an inch of his life and threatened his family if he told anyone"

"Now this threat? Was it ever fulfilled?" Spencer asked crossing her hands over her chest as she continued to probe Emma with questions

"Yes" Emma answered "Miranda was kidnapped late at night and taken to my father's old cabin…." She stuttered as she continued to explain the terrible situation her mouth feeling increasingly dry "They beat her with a baseball bat and cut her with knifes, and stabbed her in the chest" Her eyes were wet as her voice faded out unable to continue the story "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize, its okay" Spencer reassured her "You said 'they' attacked her, 'they' stabbed her are any of them here today?"

Emma felt her breath becoming shaky as she gave a small nod "Yes"

"Can you point him out and describe him please?"

"He's wearing a black suit, with a red tie, he has dark black hair and a scar on the left side of his face" Emma described pointing towards Seth who sat unaffected by her description

"Let the record show the witness has identified Seth Jacobs as the attacker" Spencer said strutting back towards her desk taking a seat as she looked towards the other lawyer "Your witness"

"Ms. Fitz you said you knew Connor through your friend Miranda" He began placing his hands in his pockets as he walked closer to Emma "Was there ever anything more than that?"

"I'm not…I'm not sure what you're talking about" She lied the lawyer's intense stare scaring her to her very core

"I'm asking if you and Connor ever engaged in activities that Miranda wasn't aware of"

Emma was silent not wanting to answer the question afraid of judgement, saying the wrong thing, but most of all afraid of losing Miranda once again. Her eyes meet with Miranda's for a moment Miranda silently begging her to answer the question, the blonde desperate to know the answer.

"Ms. Fitz" The lawyer probed after a moment of her silence

"I slept with Connor the summer before my junior year" She confessed her eyes darting towards Miranda who sat with an unreadable expression on her face "But I'm not sure what this has to do with…"

"Would you say you were desperate to keep this a secret?"

"I wouldn't say desperate" She said holding back her tears as she felt everyone's eyes on her, knowing that they were judging her, knowing that they were looking down on her

"Would you say that you would do anything, to keep him from sharing this with Ms. Rivers?" He asked pointing towards Miranda "Even killing him?"

"What!" Emma gasped "Are you accusing me of killing Connor?"

"Ms. Fitz, can you tell me do you have any siblings?" He questioned changing the subject rapidly

"Yes" She groaned knowing exactly where this conversation was headed

"Are they in the court room today?" He asked turning to face the rows of people

"Yes"

"Can you point them out for us please?"

"My sister is sitting in the third row, wearing the light blue dress" She paused deciding whether or not to continue pointing out siblings

"Is that all?"

"No" She stuttered tearing her eyes away from Ella who looked at her pleading for an explanation "I have a half-brother" She admitted Spencer's face holding the utter look of complete shock unaware of that piece of information

"Is he here today?"

"Yes" She closed her eyes tightly wishing that this was all a dream wishing nothing more than to be home in her bed hidden away from the world "He's wearing the black suit, and red tie. He has dark black hair and a scar on the left side of his face"

"What's his name?"

"Seth Jacobs" Emma spat angrily

"So if I understand correctly your brother is Seth Jacobs? The man accused of murdering your best friend's brother, who you slept with? Ms. Fitz is it possible that you could have framed your brother for the murder of Connor Rivers to cover your own tracks?"

"Objection!" Spencer screamed jumping to her feet "Speculation!"

"I'll allow it" The judge answered waiting for the questions to continue favoring in side of Seth's lawyer causing Spencer to become outraged the anger clearly shown on her face

"Ms. Fitz?"

"Was there an actual question?" She asked completely tuning his previous statement out

"Did you kill Connor Rivers and frame your brother?"

"No!" She answered quickly slamming her fists into the stand "You fucking bastard how dare you.."

"Ms. Cavanagh control your witness!" The judge warned

Spencer shot Emma a deathly glance causing her to shut up almost instantly. Miranda her eyes damp with tears leaned over to Spencer whispering quietly in her ear prompting the older women to ask the judge for a recess giving Miranda time to take in everything that had just happened.

"I'll allow a five minute recess" He decided dropping his gavel on to his desk

Miranda rushed from the room wiping the tears that fell from her eyes disappearing into the bathroom collapsing onto the floor inhaling deeply as she tried to control her rapid breathing. She didn't want to believe anything she had just heard, she didn't want to accept that Emma had kept any of those things from her.

"Emma!" Ella yelled angrily approaching her sister who bawled quietly in the bench outside of the courtroom "What the fucking hell? Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking bitch! You fucking kept this from me!" She whined pushing Emma in the shoulder "What the hell! What were you thinking? Seth is our brother? You slept with Connor? Fucking shit Emma what's the matter with you?"

**Question (answer in reviews): Do you think anyone will be able to forgive Emma after this? **


	6. Those Eyes

She didn't know what she was supposed to do, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Everything around her seemed like it was falling apart, all of her secrets were out, everyone knew what she was hiding, they all knew what she held in the deepest darkest part of herself. She tried her best to hide herself from there glances, Ella sitting closely beside her, her hand squeezing her shoulder tightly the younger girls anger finally disappearing, Tori holding her knees to her chest as her head leaned against the wall opposite of the girls, Jess having abandoned the trial after Emma's countless confessions, Miranda locking herself in the bathroom causing an enormous line to form throughout the hallway dozens of furious women desperate to get into the restroom.

"You need to say something" Ella pleaded her sad eyes meeting Emma's "I know I freaked out on you and I'm really sorry, I just didn't expect any of that…" She explained once again taking in all the information Emma had recently spilled "I mean you and Connor" She said making a disgusted face "No offense but that's fucking gross, but Miranda's going to forgive you she has to. She dated your cousin for god sakes" Ella rubbed Emma's back comforting her older sister as she heard the faint sound of her cries tears once again streaming down her face "The whole half-brother thing, you probably should have told her that"

"I know" She mumbled holding her head in her hands her emerald green eyes drowning in tears her voice shaky and raspy "I should have told her right when I found out about it"

"Em?" Ella questioned slowly bringing her finger to Emma's chin forcing her older sister to meet her eyes "Whose?"

"Dad's" She answered immediately reading her younger sister's mind "Him and someone named Jackie he swears it was when him and Mom had broken up, but"

"Does she know?" Ella interrupted moving her hands to her lap playing with her fingers nervously anticipating the answer

She couldn't bare to give any more bad news, her voice betrayed her abandoning her body just as she tried to speak. She shook her head giving Ella the answer she obviously didn't want to hear, the younger girl instantly climbing to her feet pacing nervously down the hallway.

"Ella you have to understand, I wanted to tell her.."

"A whole fucking summer" Ella said to herself resting her head in her hand as she leaned against the wall feeling her feet slide from underneath her as she slid onto the cool ground pulling her knees into her chest "You knew for a whole fucking summer and you didn't tell mom, do you know how much this is gonna hurt her when she finds out?"

"I know"

"I don't think you do" Ella whined angrily giving Emma a death stare as Emma walked closer to her "If you did you would have told her, you would have talked to her"

"El" Emma begged reaching out to grasp her sister's hand

"Don't fucking touch me! I'm so over all of your bullshit, you complain about all of your drama but Emma!" Ella screamed her voice cracking the louder she yelled "If you haven't noticed you create all of it, the drama with Miranda last year. Your fault" She observed getting to her feet pointing a harsh finger at Emma "The drama with Noah. Your fault. The drama with Ty" She paused for a moment silently deciding whether or not to open that wound "Your fault"

'Stop crying. Wipe off your tears and go face her, make her see that she means nothing to you anymore' She said to herself freeing her cheeks of her tears tucking her blonde hair behind her ears observing the scars on her face momentarily. 'Fuck me, fuck my life' She whined leaning her head against the bathroom wall 'Fuck Rosewood! Fuck Emma! Fuck fucking Seth!'

"Fuck the world!" She spoke out loud for the first time reaching into her pocket to grasp her phone quickly unlocking it "Hey JT" She greeted in a monotone voice closing her eyes as her head began pounding from the excruciating headache

"Greetings Miranda Bree" He grinned into the phone ruffling his dirty blonde hair as he stared at his reflection in the mirror

"I told you not to call me that" She said giving a light chuckle "How's it going?" She asked awkwardly not knowing how to begin this conversation

"Nope" He answered rapidly "Were not talking about me, were talking about you. Why did you call me?"

She paced across the deserted bathroom holding her hand firmly to her ear "I needed to talk to someone, I think I'm gonna relapse"

He was silent as he strutted back towards his bedroom jumping onto his bed racking his brain desperate to find his words "Why?" He settled on quickly regretting it, the word not being the best choice not covering everything he was feeling at that moment

"Cause this fucking trial is messing with my head, Emma apparently slept with Connor and if that isn't bad enough she's also related to Seth!" Miranda vented running her fingers through her hair nervously

"Why do you care? If it was so easy for Emma to keep these things from you why do you continue to care?"

"I can't just drop her, she's…she's…"

"Exactly" He interrupted a sense of triumph in his voice "You can't even call her your best friend anymore, when we meet in Philly all you could talk about was getting better so you could get your friendship with Emma back, all you talked about was getting better so you could be your old self again. But if Emma is one of your triggers you need to let her go"

"Why the hell do you have to be so god damn smart, that's shit, that's fucking shit!" Miranda groaned gripping the handle to the bathroom door pausing before exiting not sure if she was ready to face everyone on the other side

"I didn't think it was humanely possible to use that many curses in one sentences, Miranda Bree you always surpass my expectations don't you"

"Whatever" Miranda giggled "I have to go, the trial's gonna be starting up again in a few minutes, but thanks for talking to me"

"Sick of talking to me already?" He asked sadly adjusting his position in his bed so that he was sitting up his head leaning comfortably against the headboard "I have to admit I'm heartbroken. I thought we had something special Miranda Bree"

"Hate to burst your bubble Romeo but I'm already in love with someone. And that someone happens to be a girl so you're out of luck"

"Don't be that way baby" he joked "I thought you loved me…don't you know this is killing me"

She held back her laughter a result of the older boys attempt at humor "I really need to go JT, but I promise I'll call you back love"

"I knew you loved me, you cannot deny it any longer!" He shouted loudly causing someone in the room next to him to demand him to shut up "I knew you loved me Miranda Bree, I'm irresistible"

"Keep telling yourself that stud muffin, but I really should go"

"Abandon me whatever" He chuckled faking tears "How will I ever get through the rest of the day? How will I survive without my Miranda Bree?"

"Knock it off with the first name middle name" Miranda begged desperate to hold back her giggles "I mean who do you think you are? Augustus Waters?"

"Seriously? You're pulling _The Fault In Our Stars_ into this conversation, as if I wasn't emotional enough"

"I'm hanging up now" Miranda stated pulling open the bathroom door as she hung up the phone her eyes immediately darting towards Emma who sat alone in the hallway Ella obviously abandoning her sister after her previous confessions. Tori was still there, thank god for that, just seeing her made her feel better just knowing that Tori still cared about her made her heart swoon. She watched Tori intently gazing at the brunette amazingly, her dark brown hair draped over her left shoulder braided neatly as it often was, her glasses sitting perfectly on the bridge of her nose, she wore a short red dress a brown leather jacket hugging her shoulders tall brown boots stuck on her feet an outfit that was no doubtingly picked out by Jess, Tori having little to no fashion sense her normal attire consisting of either sweats or yoga pants.

"Miranda" Spencer said softly walking up behind her the blonde finally pulling her eyes off of Tori "Were ready to go back in"

"Mrs. Cavanagh?" She questioned turning to face the older women "Is it gonna get worse? I don't know how much more I can take"

"I can't promise that it won't get ugly in there, most trials do but I can promise that were going to get justice for your brother!" She held Miranda's shoulder loosely meeting the young girls eyes "Now let's get in there and kick ass"

She couldn't help but smile, her lawyer and her mother's friend just used the phrase 'kick ass' did people her age even use phrases like that? She felt her heart begin racing as she stepped back into the courtroom, Emma having returned to her seat on the witness stand, Tori waiting patiently in one of the back rows. She did all she could to avoid Emma's stare her bright green eyes always having a powerful effect on her, no matter how mad she was those green eyes always sucked her back in, those green eyes always forced her to remember how much she cared about her. The judge slammed down his gavel drawing the attention of the courtroom as Seth's lawyer once again turned towards Emma a sick smile crossing his face as he noticed her feared facial expression.

"Mrs. Fitz I just wanted to apologize if my previous questions made you uncomfortable"

"I understand" She spat "You're just doing your job"

"Anyway, I have just one more question for you. Emma before today have you had any contact with my client Mr. Jacobs?"

"Yes…" She stuttered feeling completely vulnerable finally revealing everything she wanted so desperately to keep hidden "I spoke to him once over the summer, he called my phone and asked to meet me. He said he wanted to get to know his sister"

"And did you ever meet him in person?"

"No" She admitted wringing her hands together the friction causing them to become clammy "I was I Iceland for the summer, so I couldn't meet him"

"You couldn't meet him? Does that mean you wanted to meet him?"

"I can't deny the fact that I was curious, I mean he is my brother. But.."

"Your brother who was accused of killing your best friends brother, now that doesn't seem to make sense to me" He said leaning on the witness stand moving closer to Emma "Why would you want to meet someone who you thought killed your best friends brother, unless you needed someone to take the blame for you" He speculated turning his attention to the jury "No further questions"

**Question (answer in reviews): Could Emma really have something to do with Connor's murder?**


	7. Bad News

"Hey boo" The brunette greeted placing a soft kiss on her forehead as she descended back onto the bed two cans of soda firmly in her grasp "Did I wake you?" She asked sadly meeting the girl's gazes losing herself in her chocolate brown eyes momentarily

"No" She lied rubbing her eyes violently as she yawned sitting up in the bed resting her head against the headboard her eyes refusing to open, refusing to greet the new day "I was bound to wake up….eventually"

"I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep of your still tired" She suggested opening the can of soda taking a quick sip from the cold can

"Is that soda?" She asked excitedly her eyes darting opened at the sound of the fizzling drink snatching the can from the girl's tight grasp quickly bringing it to her lips

"Wow, enjoying that soda are you? Should I leave you two alone?"

The brunette stopped for a moment taking the can away from her lips just long enough to speak "I have to be honest if I had to choose between you and coke, I would have to choose coke"

"I would do the same" She chuckled wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist pulling her onto her lap resting her chin on her shoulder whispering quietly in her ear "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Staying in bed and watching movies all day?" She answered happily feeling the hot breath on her neck the miraculous feeling sending shivers up her spine "Anything as long as I'm with you"

"Sounds perfect to me" She replied kissing her delicately on her neck holding her tighter as she trailed her lips along her shoulders

She liked spending time with her, she knew there was something special about her, but being with her wasn't the same as being with_ her. _She couldn't even bring herself to say her name, she couldn't even think about her it hurt too damn much. She was supposed to be at the trial any minute but she heard Miranda was going on the witness stand today and there was no way in hell she was gonna watch as they tore her down, there was no way she was gonna force herself to watch her break down. As much as she loved her with all her heart, as much as she wanted to take her in her arms and never let her go, she needed to distance herself from all that drama she needed to live her own life.

"I love you" She heard the girl whisper in her ear before placing another kiss on her neck resting her chin once again on the her shoulder her arms never releasing her from her grip

"I love you to Jordan"

Things had been tense ever since the first day of the trial, everyone avoiding each other, everyone locking themselves in their own houses doing all they could to pretend that nothing was happening. She stared at her little girl intently taking in her beautiful face, memorizing everything about her. She lived for moments like this, when she could just kick back and watch Jamie, when she could just watch her, just watch what she made. She played nervously with her phone waiting for the call knowing that Liam would be out of his doctor's appointment at any time. It had been almost three days since she had spoken to him, it was hard being with him after everything had happened. He wasn't the same after chemo, she didn't expect him to be like him old self right away but it had been a few moments and yet he still acted as if any day he would drop dead, as if every minute was his last. She didn't mind it at first he seemed to be more loving and caring over the first few weeks, but now it just seemed like he was taking unnecessary risks, it seemed like he didn't care what the outcome was.

"Jess" Noah called knocking lightly on his sister's door swinging it opened as he leaned in the doorway "Mom's going out with Emily for brunch did you want to go?"

"No I'm gonna stay and hang out with Jamie" She answered sadly turning her attention back towards her daughter who sat gurgling contently to herself chewing happily on her teething toy her eyes locked on her mother's

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little off" Noah observed crossing his arms over his chest glaring down at his sister who sat on her bedroom floor a frown plastered across her face

She was silent not realizing Noah had spoken her thoughts only focused on Liam, focused on when the hell he was going to call "Did you say something?" She asked hearing the faint sound of Noah's voice

"I asked if you were okay"

"I'm fine" She lied craning her head to look at her brother "Just tired"

"Get some sleep I'll watch Jamie" He offered walking further into the room smiling as he bent down beside Jamie "Wanna spend time with Uncle Noah?"

"Nommmaaa" She gurgled grinning at the sight of her Uncle

"Did you hear that?"

"Did she say Noah?" Jess asked a hint of jealously in her voice "Jamie, why don't you say Mama. Come on say Mama"

"Don't be mad that she likes me better" Noah joked taking Jamie in his arms "Let's go get ice cream" He suggested giving Jamie a quick kiss on her forehead

"No ice cream!" Jess screamed as she watched the pair strut outside of her bedroom before moving her eyes back to her cell phone 'Where are you Liam?' she thought to herself as if on cue her phone light up Liam's name flashing on the screen "Hey where are you?"

"I just got back from Rudy's" He explained his speech slightly slurred

"The bar?"

"Where else?" He laughed tripping over himself crashing painfully towards the ground "Are you okay? It sounded like you fell"

"Honey that was you" She said unamused by his sloppy behavior not wanting to believe how irresponsible he could have been "Do you mind telling me why you were at a bar at 10 in the morning?"

"Well I had an appointment with my doctor and I…..I needed to celebrate"

"Celebrate? Does that mean you're still in remission?" She questioned hopefully

"Sure" He said quickly hanging up the phone dragging his knees into his chest leaning his head on his knees feeling as tears begun to sting his eyes. He should have told her, he knew that he should have been honest with her, but he knew how she would have reacted, he knew what she would have said, he knew she would have dropped everything to be with him. But that's not what he wanted right now, he couldn't have her pity him, he couldn't have her only focus on him, if he was going to die he needed to make sure she wasn't going to be in pain, he needed to make sure someone was going to be there to take care of her.

"Hey man" Someone greeted outstretching there hand grasping onto Liam's pulling him onto his feet "You alright?"

"I may or may not be drunk right now" He admitted swaying on the spot he stood

"I would definitely say that you are, do you need help getting home?"

"I don't even know you, you could be a serial killer, or a murderer!" He proposed pointing a harsh finger at the stranger "You're not right? Cause I have cancer so killing me would be fucked up"

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that. My Uncle had lung cancer I know how bad it sucks" He said placing a comforting hand on Liam's shoulder "But really do you need help home?"

"Sure" He stuttered stumbling as he attempted to take a step on his own the stranger standing behind him placing both hands on Liam's shoulders guiding him along the street "I'm Liam by the way"

"Nice to meet you Liam, I'm JT"


	8. My Future

**Author's Note: I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in months, I've been super busy with school but I promise I'm gonna be better with updates so yea read on and if you have any comments feel free to leave them in the reviews. **

She held the letter tightly in her grasp, this one letter was going to determine the course of her entire life! This thin piece of paper filled with dozens of words would bring her to tears whether it be good news or bad. She couldn't wait for her mother to get home even though Ella had told her she would be in trouble if she opened it without their mother present. She didn't care she would gladly accept any punishment if the letter held what she hoped and wished that it did.

"Holy shit!" She screamed a large smile eating her face as she read the first line out loud _"Congratulation's Emily Fitz you have been accepted into Dartmouth College!_ Yes!" She practically sang jumping out of her chair and onto her feet shuffling across the floor attempting to show off her best dance moves, which to be completely honest weren't to good.

"What does it say?" She asked nibbling nervously on the tips of her fingernails watching intently as her mother scanned the paper "Am I in? Of course not, I'm not smart enough they denied me right?" She asked sounding defeated dropping herself onto her bed covering her head with a pillow silently screaming to herself

"Miranda don't be such a drama queen!" Hanna begged waving the paper in front of her daughters face "Honey you got in"

"I got into Dartmouth?"

"Yes!" Hanna squealed pulling Miranda into her embrace spinning her by her arms the two participating in an impromptu celebratory dance party

"What do you think?" She asked quietly as she placed Jamie down in her crib kissing her gently on the forehead before disappearing into the hallway "Liam?" She said increasing her volume

"Yeah?" He responded after a moment of silence his attention obviously else where

"I asked what you thought about me getting into Dartmouth do you think I should go?"

"Of course you should why wouldn't you?"

"I don't want to be far from you, and you're going to Yale" She explained lowering herself into the empty chair near the dining room table kicking her feet onto the edge of the wooden table

"I'm not going" He admitted rapidly the revelation stunning Jess momentarily

"What do you mean? You were chosen for early admission I thought after your doctor cleared you, you would have jumped at the chance to go"

"That's the thing Jess" He began his voice cracking as he prepared himself feeling as his heart beat out of control "We need to talk"

"How the hell can you do this to me?"

"Are you insane! Jordan I'm doing this for me don't you realize that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, how many people can say that they got accepted a year early to Dartmouth? It's hard enough to get into this school, you should be proud of me"

"I just don't get why you have to go, you told me you wanted to go to Talmadge with me"

"I did but Jordan things change, I didn't think I would get accepted into Dartmouth and now that I have, I _have_ to go!" She stressed the word have, doing her best to convey how desperately she wanted to attended her dream school

"Why? Why do you have to go?"

"My mom went there so I feel like I have to go to, you know to remember her"

"Seriously?" She whined crossing her arms over her chest "Pulling the dead mother card that's low even for you"

"Are you kidding me!" Tori screamed pushing Jordan forcefully in the chest knocking her against her shelf of soccer trophies "Stay away from me, were done!" She didn't bother wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes to furious with Jordan to think of how pathetic she looked. It wasn't like she planned to get into college early it's just the way the cookie crumbed she would be an idiot if she didn't take this chance. This chance to follow in her mother's footsteps the only parent she considered a parent Mike having abandoned her all over again once things got too much for him to handle.

"Noah pick up your phone" She begged holding her cell phone to her ear leaning her body against her car her eyes connecting with a stranger's who stood inside of the Brew "Noah!" Emma groaned tapping her foot impatiently wanting nothing more than to talk to him, his smooth voice always making her heart race and her body pulse in ways that couldn't be explained.

"Hello" He finally answered sounding completely annoyed the teen obviously not in the mood to talk to anyone

"Did you get it?" She asked excitedly not realizing that he wasn't in the best mood to be discussing his future

"Get what?" He screamed as he revved the bike sliding the helmet onto his spikey brown hair fidgeting nervously with his leather jacket

"The acceptance letter from Dartmouth, did you get it?"

"Yes I got a letter but can we talk about this later?" He asked massaging his pounding head with his fingertips "I have something I need to do" All he wanted to do was get on his motorcycle and drive as far away from this place as he could, he didn't know how to face Emma or his parents how would they react to finding out that not only did he not get into Dartmouth, but he didn't even get into Talmadge his grades apparently not good enough. Ever since Emma was attacked nothing had been the same he couldn't seem to focus on his school work or his future all he could think about was keeping Emma safe, this thought process causing him to lose sight of his life past high school, that is if he even passed his senior year.

"Of course no problem. We'll talk later" She grinned into the phone rocking back onto her feet clicking the lock of her car twice hearing the familiar chirp before entering the Brew "Love you"

"I love you to" Someone else responded taking a sip from his coffee flashing Emma a bright smile "Oh, were you not taking to me?" He joked pointing to himself

"You wish"

"I do wish, someone as gorgeous as you saying you loved me…damn that would be a dream come true" He said motioning her to take a seat beside him "What's your name"

"Emma" She answered descending into the empty chair crossing her legs over each other as he continued to speak

"Your full name" He probed resting his head on his hand

"Emily Fitz" She admitted the name sounding almost unfamiliar to her as it rolled off her tongue

"Emily" He almost laughed "So Emma's just a nickname?" He questioned chugging the warm liquid squinting his eyes as it streamed down his throat the burning sensation flooding his body

"Yeah my best friend couldn't pronounce my name when we were in pre-k so she ended up calling me Emma and it's kind of stuck ever since" She explained getting to her feet slowly making her way to the counter ordering a drink "What's your name?" She asked turning her head to face the blonde who remained in his chair

"JT" He grinned tossing the now empty coffee cup into the nearby trash can reaching out his hand to take Emma's offering a loose handshake "James Thomas" He finished his perfect green eyes shining in the florescent lights of the coffee house "It's nice to meet you"

"You too" Emma confessed peering around the practically empty coffee house "Are you meeting someone here?"

"As a matter of fact I am" He said glancing towards the door "Here she is now"

"Miranda!"

"Emma!"

Talk about an awkward moment, both girls glaring at each other wearing the same look of surprise. They had successfully avoided each other for majority of the year, the last month of Senior year approaching Miranda and Emma making no attempts to mend there broken friendship the two of them wanting nothing more than to move past the drama of high school.

"You know each other?" JT asked looking at the two shorter girls

"Yeah, this is Emma" Miranda said crossing her arms over her chest her eyes wandering everywhere but towards her former best friend

"Emma as in Emma?"

"Yes Emma!" She groaned stamping her feet "Why the hell are you talking to her?"

"News flash beauty queen it's a free country!" Emma screamed not even bothering to respond to the employee as her name was called to pick up her drink "He can talk to whoever he wants!"

"This is none of your business Emma, why don't you just go back home and hang out by yourself. I mean isn't that what you do!" Miranda taunted making fun of Emma's current situation knowing that Emma was all by herself, no friends or family to comfort her the only constant person in her life being her mother, Ezra and Ella having moved out over three months ago after Emma's confession at Miranda's trial.

"At least I don't cry myself to sleep at night over my failed relationship! By the way you should know Tori and Jordan have being fucking for the past four months!" She didn't care if she hurt Miranda, any and all previous feelings of protection for the girl completely gone. Miranda and Emma never acted like this before, they never purposely put each other down, they never intentionally tried to hurt each other that was until all the secrets of their past were revealed during Miranda's trial.

"Girls" JT tried to intervene watching as the two girls closed the distance between each other the tension practically palpable "Let's not do this okay? Let's just be happy, we should be celebrating your acceptance into Dartmouth!" He said happily

"How did you know I got in?" Emma asked turning to face the blonde the boy who smacked himself in the face as he heard her words obviously attempting to divert the conversation onto less problematic things, this new knowledge that both the girls were accepted obviously not helping.

"You got into Dartmouth!" Miranda asked a sense of disbelief washing over her voice

"Surprised?"

"You could say that" Someone interrupted joining the group her mere presence adding to the already increasing tension "I guess I'll be seeing you there"

"You got into Dartmouth?" Emma and Miranda said together as JT slowly backed away thinking the girl's would be better off without his lingering body

"Early admissions, what about you?" She asked directing her attention onto Miranda already overhearing that Emma was accepted into Dartmouth

"Dartmouth" She basically whispered her eyes dropping onto the ground scanning her shoes careful avoiding Tori's mesmerizing chocolate eyes

"What are the odds that the three of us all got into Dartmouth?" Emma asked finally reaching for her coffee the liquid inside now cold

"Not just us three, Jess got in to" Tori confessed remembering back to her conversation with the teen mom only a few hours ago "And here I thought I wouldn't know anyone"

"This is awesome" Miranda whined sarcastically running her fingers through her hair "I always wanted to bring my entire high school with me when I went to college"

"It could be worse" Emma offered "Amy could be going" She smirked watching as Miranda's face light up as well this marking the first time the two of them had participated in a civil conversation ever since the end of Seth's trial, which thankfully ended with him being found guilty.

**Question (answer in reviews): Will Noah and Emma last if they're in different schools? Will Miranda and Tori get back together? What does Liam need to tell Jess? **


	9. Can't Forget About You

To be completely honest looking in on the small hole in the wall tattoo parlor you would have thought it closed down years ago, the only inhabitant being a middle aged man littered with black and white tattoos up and down his arms . It didn't bother her though, she didn't need the fancy high end, highly praised tattoo parlor all she needed was someone who would get the job done. This was it, she was finally 18 she needed something to commemorate the day. School had ended a week ago, finals ending only yesterday this day marking the first free day she's had ever since walking into school on her first day of freshman year.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Amy whispered tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear "It looks sketchy"

"Amy the only reason you're here right now is cause Emma and I aren't talking and cause Tori and I have a complicated past, plus JT isn't here" Miranda explained throwing opened the door a faint chime ringing as she and Amy stepped inside "So if you don't mind keep you judgmental comments to a minimal"

"I'm not trying to be judgmental I'm just trying to look out for you, I wouldn't want you to get an infection" Amy said following Miranda inside watching as she snatched up one of the many design books "What are you getting?" She questioned standing over the blondes shoulder her eyes scanning each and every page

"I'm not sure yet, I'm just gonna see what jumps out at me" The blue eyed girl continued her search for the right design flipping through at least twenty pages before finding something she deemed acceptable "What do you think?" She asked pointing at the image

"It suits you" Amy commented giving the younger girl a small smile as they made their way over towards the empty chair "So how does this work?"

"Why don't you wait and see" Miranda said outstretching her arms in front of her awaiting the moment when the needle would drag across her wrist leaving ink marks in its path

"_Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Emma happy birthday to you" _They all sang attempting to sing on key but all failing except Tori and Aria who both seemed to know how to hold a tune "_Are you one are you two are you three_" She cut them off not having the patience to hear them sing to 18 quickly blowing out the candles lined across her cake

"Happy birthday Emily" Aria grinned pulling her daughter into a tight hug forbidding her from getting enough air "Here's a gift from your father and I" She said passing Emma a white envelope a large grin plastered on her face hiding her obvious pain the mere mention of her husband's name threatening to break her, every trace of him having disappeared only a few weeks after the disastrous trial.

"Are you serious!" Emma laughed out loud her eyes connecting with the thin strips of paper "Are these real?"

"Trust me Em, there real I had to wait on line for them for five hours!" Tori giggled peering over her cousin's shoulder to get a glimpse of the tickets "You're taking me right?" She questioned once again trying to rip the Justin Bieber tickets from Emma's tight grip

"Hell no, you don't respect his music therefore you don't get to see his concert!" Emma explained getting onto her feet stuffing the tickets back into the envelope "Maybe Noah will come with me" She suggested turning to face the brunette who stood behind her completely oblivious to the current conversation

"Did you say something?" He asked feeling Emma nudge him lightly in the ribs pulling him from his daydream

"I asked if you wanted to go to the concert with me"

"No thank you honey, no offense but your taste in music isn't exactly my cup of tea" He grinned kissing her on the top of her head running his hand along her back "Maybe you could take Ella"

"No thanks I've decided I'm no longer speaking to her" She declared turning her back on Noah slipping out of his warm embrace slowly making her way to the living room violently throwing herself onto the old couch instantly sinking into it taking satisfaction in the comforting feeling

"Emma!" Aria berated following her daughter a plate full of cake held in her hand "Don't say something like that!" She spat in between bites of the sweet dessert or sweet breakfast considering that it was only 9 in the morning the family always making time for dessert even when most people declared it too early for sweets

"Why? She obviously doesn't care about me, so why should I care about her!" Emma pulled her phone from her back pocket rapidly logging into her Facebook page a large smile crossing her face as she read the numerous Birthday wishes "Shit" She cursed under her breath reading the familiar name on the top of her news feed

"What is it?" Tori asked from her position on the other couch the younger girl playing on her phone as well looking up from her intense game of flappy bird just long enough to catch Emma's surprised expression

"Miranda posted a long ass status about our birthday" Emma explained still shocked at what she was reading "Damn her!" She groaned returning to her feet practically running out of the door leaving Tori Aria and Noah staring at the door in awe just watching as the brunette disappeared down the street "Miranda open the god damn door!" Emma begged cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice as she look up towards Miranda's open window hoping the blonde was home "Miranda!" She screamed louder finally drawing the attention of the girl inside

"What?" She answered angrily poking her head outside her bedroom window "Emma? What are you doing here?" She questioned squinting her eyes desperate to get a better view of the girl who stood outside her window the sun light shining in her face not helping her cause at all.

"_Sometimes you put up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down!"_ She read off of her phone once again looking back up at the blonde "You put that on your dumb Facebook post, you can't write stuff like this than ignore me when we see each other in public! If you want to be friends let's be friends but if you want to forget me, then forget me!"

"I could never forget you Emma, trust me if I know one thing for sure it's that I will never forget Emma Fitz" Miranda admitted propelling her legs out of the opened window resting against the window frame swinging her legs underneath her feeling the cool breeze send goosebumps up her legs "I want to be friends, I really do but Emma I don't know if I can forgive you for everything that's happened"

"Maybe you don't have to, maybe we just have to move on. Maybe we have to use these setbacks as the foundation of our new friendship, Miranda all I want is you back in my life" Emma said taking a small key from her key ring which was snapped on the top of her jeans "Here" She yelled tossing it up to the blonde who almost fell out of the window as she attempted to catch the shiny metal object

"What's this?" She questioned examining the key which appeared to be the type you would find on a first graders diary

"Your birthday present!" Emma grinned turning on her heel strutting back in the direction of her house leaving Miranda alone with the odd gift the blonde now having to discover the meaning behind the small key

The rest of the day past rather quickly each girl enjoying their 18 birthday differently, Emma using majority of her time to hang out with her family Tori Noah and her mother all surprising her with a trip to the Rosewood Museum of Art her all-time favorite place! Miranda on the other hand spent her day in her bedroom her ears plugged with her headphones as she searched her room for something that the small key would fit in, only stopping when her mother came in to ask what she wanted for dinner. Things were different around her house nowadays, her father spent most of his time if not all his time at work doing his best to work overtime in order to earn money to pay for her college, Hanna working alongside her stepsister Kate in their interior decorating business which surprisingly enough was doing quite well the two blondes finally seeming to put there great differences aside.

"That bitch!" Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs tumbling off of her bed after tossing her pillows onto the floor in frustration darting towards the door tripping down the stairs her legs moving so quickly they seemed to be detached from the rest of her body

"Miranda are you okay?" Hanna asked cringing as she watched Miranda bounce down the steps smacking her head against the hardwood floor as she reached the bottom

"Peachy" She giggled wiping at her lip which dripped with blood seeping slowly into her mouth staining her teeth with the warm red liquid "I'm gonna be back in a few minutes, probably with a guest"

"Who's coming over?" Hanna asked her curiosity suddenly peaked

"You'll see" She smirked bolting outside her house running as fast as her still injured leg would allow the throbbing sensation growing in her calf the burning shooting throughout her entire body as she ran faster, the always present pain now amplified as she pushed herself further and harder than her doctors recommended. She had made a lot of progress over the year, she had regained almost all of her feeling in her leg and would hopefully gain the rest back in only a matter of months resulting in her finally healing from the attack, the only other reminder being the scars above her eyes something she wished every day to rid herself of the scars always forcing her to return to that dark time.

"Emma?" Aria called peering out of the window moving the curtains out of the way to get a better view of the scene unfolding in her backyard "Why is Miranda digging a hole in the garden?" Emma remained in her spot at the dining room table finishing her slice of pizza before rising to her feet passing Aria, Tori and Noah who were all watching Miranda from the window desperately trying to decipher what she was doing.

"So you finally found out what the key was for. Took you long enough" Emma teased crossing her arms over her chest walking towards the blonde standing only a few feet from the fresh dirt which sat beside Miranda who continued to dig up the earth searching for something that she believed was long lost.

"I can't believe I forgot about it!" She laughed finally finding what she was digging for pulling a large box from the dirt quickly blowing the old dirt from the top before unlocking it and diving inside to lay her eyes on the riches from her past "Is this my Barbie doll?"

"No I think that's mine" Emma said reaching for the dusty doll turning the head around so it was facing front instead of backwards like an owl "You got it for my 9 birthday"

"You kept it this long?" Miranda questioned lifting her eyes from the box finally meeting Emma's gaze "Why?"

"Cause my mom said I couldn't throw out a birthday present" She joked causing Miranda to shove her into the large dirt mound sending dirt flying up into the air littering the girl's previously clean hair with bits of dirt "What's that?" She asked her eyes glancing at Miranda's covered wrists "You didn't try and.."

"No of course not!" Miranda answered quickly knowing what she was implying "No I got a tattoo today and they said to keep it wrapped up for a while" She explained tearing the bandages of her wrists revealing the fresh ink that was written "Do you like it?"

"I love it" Emma grinned forcing Miranda into her arms "Very Demi Lovato of you" She giggled in her ear thinking of the singer's own Stay Strong tattoo "I'm so proud of you Miranda you have to know that"

"I know that" She confessed sniffling slightly as she attempted to keep herself form crying "I love you Emma! I never want to fight again!"

"Never?" Emma laughed "Seems kind of impossible doesn't it and for what it's worth I love you to Mandy"

"What do you mean?" She asked tears overwhelming her the cold water sprouting from her eyes rolling quickly down her cheeks staining her face "What are you saying"

"I'm saying that I have one to two weeks to live" He explained taking her hand in his bringing it to his lips placing a soft lips against her skin doing his best to keep himself from giving in to the temptation of tears "Jess I'm dying"


	10. Her Tears

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I'm already working on the third story of the Next Generation series: **_**Adults?**_** And I'm super excited to get it out there for you guys to read! So read on and let me know how you're liking the story! Thanks –A**

Miranda and Emma continued there celebration of life with their families exchanging gifts and swapping stories from there past completely oblivious to the fact that only a few houses away Jess was gulping down a bottle of vodka in hopes that the memories of her recent conversation with Liam would fade into darkness.

"_I'm dying" "I have one to two weeks to live" "The chemo didn't work" "I have no other options" _His voice played on a loop in her head the contents of the conversation sending a violent shiver down her spine as she slide down the wall dropping harshly onto the floor

"Jess?" Noah said cautiously lightly knocking on his sister's door before grabbing the knob only to find that it was locked "Jessie?" He asked again knocking harder this time desperate to attract her attention

"Go away" She whined shaking the bottle in her hand hearing the familiar swoosh of the clear liquid instantly missing the burning sensation that it gave her when it dripped down her throat

"Jess!" He repeated shaking the door knob forcing his body against the blockade attempting to break the door from its hinges afraid of what his sister was doing behind the closed door "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing" She slurred struggling to get to her feet tripping over several times as she made her way to the door swinging it opened causing Noah to tumble inside an angry expression etched on his face an expression that looked as if it had no intention of disappearing anytime soon. "What's up baby bro?" She asked hiding the bottle behind her back trying to look inconspicuous unfortunately failing miserably

"What are you doing? Jess you're a mother! You can't be getting drunk in middle of the day" He berated snatching the glass bottle from his sister forcing the top back onto it before throwing it out into the hallway just hoping he didn't hit his mother or her special guest. Emily had been staying with them for months now, as far as he was concerned Emily and Paige had separated and Ally had allowed Emily to move in although she called it 'helping out a friend.' Amy was a completely different story though, she was never the same since her parents split she was quieter than usual, often keeping to herself never branching out and staring a conversation no desire to make friends she was simply there. The only time he heard her speak was when he caught her running into Miranda at the Brew today the two girls leaving together only a few minutes later, he felt bad for her he understood what she was going through both of them having lost a parent due to a messy divorce, both of them forced to watch their families fall apart. "What the hell happened to you today?"

"Liam's dying" She stated simply her face showing no change in expression as if the statement hadn't affected her, as if it were a daily declaration as if she wasn't talking about losing the holder of her heart

"What!"

"He's dying" She said again this time slower leaning down on her bed her head knocking forcefully against the headboard no doubtabley causing her a massive headache one that with the mixture of her hangover was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow morning "He's going to die"

"Jess did he tell you this?" Noah questioned plopping himself beside his older sister staring deeply into her ocean blue eyes searching for the truth

"Yup" He noticed her overproduce the 'p' licking her lips as she played with her messy hair her actions obviously affected by the immense amount of alcohol in her system

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She snapped gesturing to her disheveled appearance, her red puffy eyes making it obvious that she had been crying thick black mascara stains extending down her cheeks, her hair was draped down her back loose strands sticking out from every possible direction. She definitely didn't look okay in fact she looked the complete opposite of okay she look just like she sounded, defeated, heartbroken, and most of all drunk. "He's….he's…dying" She stuttered tears once again streaming down her face

"Jessie" He said calmly wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his chest muffling the sounds of her cries "Everything is going to be just fine, you just have to make the most out of the time you have" He suggested freeing her face of tears tucking her hair behind her ears making her face visible to his view "Sis do you understand?" He felt the slight movement of her head indicating that she was nodding silently telling him that she understood what he was saying "Do you want me to call Tori?" He asked knowing just how well Tori seemed to comfort Jess, the two girls proving to be almost inseparable after all the drama of their high school career the tragedies and misfortunes pushing them closer and closer together.

"Please" She begged her voice cracking as she pleaded with him her eyes locked on his hands as she waited for him to dial the familiar number "I need her"

"Tori" Noah spoke quietly getting to his feet pacing nervously across the bedroom whispering into the phone just loud enough that Tori understood him but still low enough that Jess couldn't hear him "Get your ass over here" He demanded hanging up the phone spinning on his heels so he was facing his sister again seeing that she was once crying again this time uncontrollably her tears flowing faster, her eyes growing more bloodshot by the minute making her appear as if she was under the influence of not only alcohol but drugs.

Tori arrived a few minutes later a layer of fresh sweat dripping off of her brow and onto her face "Where is she?" She breathed harshly holding her side which screamed out in pain the small brunette never being a fan of exercise her brief season of lacrosse kicking her ass the excessive amount of practice drills only increasing her hatred for working out. "Where?" She repeated her eyes connecting with Ally's who stood confused in the doorway unaware of the current situation

"I'm not sure what you're taking about Tori? Are you talking about Jess?" She questioned opening the door further to allow Tori entrance "She's in her room" She explained bouncing Jamie on her hip smiling at the small child, Tori examined the baby noticing the tiny devices behind each of her ears realizing that she was wearing hearing aids surprised that one year olds we even able to have hearing aids, the miracle of modern medicine she shook her head free of her thoughts cursing herself for her short attention span

"Can I see Jess please? It's extremely important!" She groaned faking a smile as she bounced on the balls of her feet waiting for the moment when she could race up the stairs and burst into Jess' room forcing the blonde into a tight hug.

"Is it about Dartmouth? I heard you got chosen for early acceptance that's amazing! Trust me you two are going to have the best time next year, the only thing is I'm not sure how she'll manage college and Jamie but if anyone can do it Jess can we both know that" Ali rambled not picking up on the fact that all Tori wanted was to get out of there before she was old enough to file for retirement which by the speed of this conversation felt like it would happen any moment

"Yea it's about college" She lied hoping it would end the exchange quicker peering up the stairs catching sight of Noah who urged her to duck out of the conversation swinging his hand in front of his face making a 'cut it off' gesture "Anyway, I should go" She grinned side stepping the older women finally free of the consuming conversation rushing up the steps tripping over herself in the process something that Tori had gotten used to. It was almost as if she had forgotten how to form sentences once she stepped into the bedroom, she had spent majority of her time in Jess' house the two girls always locking themselves in her bedroom ranging from watching movies and playing would you rather, but this time this time it was different the bright pink walls which every time without fail made her smile due to her hatred for the color no longer shined, they no longer sparkled or made her grin like a child instead they crippled her, they broke her heart they made her realize just how screwed up their lives were. "Hi J" She greeted the nickname rolling off of her tongue easily "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it" She declared wiping violently at her sore eyes holding her arms opened for Tori to enter "I don't want to talk, I just want someone to cuddle me"

"Well you've found the right girl" Tori smirked pulling her hair into a tight messy bun forbidding it from falling into her face as she climbed in next to Jess nuzzling herself against her warm body covering the two of them with the soft comforter "Just breath, I'm here for you" She said rubbing the older girl's bicep with her fingertips feeling as Jess hugged their bodies closer together letting out sporadic sniffles as she let her tears fall freely onto Tori's t-shirt "You're getting snot on me" Tori giggled desperate to break the palpable tension which continued to build

"I'm sorry" She apologized bringing her hand to her nose using the back of it to rid her face of the mess before looking back into Tori's eyes "Thanks for being my pillow"

"My pleasure" Tori smiled resting her back against the headboard linking her hand with Jess' giving it a tight squeeze before releasing her "Are you feeling better?"

"A little" She confessed flipping over to her stomach leaning her head on her hands "I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that in a week Liam could be gone, I don't want to even think about it, honestly I don't know what I'll do if I have to say goodbye to him again"

"I know it's not the same thing but when I lost my mom, it hurt! It hurt everyday thinking about never seeing her again, it hurt knowing that our last conversation was her telling me that my taste in music was garbage, it hurt that the day before she died I gave up our mother daughter day out in order to video chat with Miranda. Losing someone hurts that's a given, it's gonna hurt and it'll hurt for a long long time, but all we can do is hope and pray that we'll get through it" She hadn't noticed that her eyes had sprouted with tears even thinking about her mother tortured her. Over the year she had remembered more and more about the accident her frequent trips to her therapist aiding her in recovering most of her repressed memories uncovering deep secrets and moments she long wished to forget. "You just have to believe that you're strong enough to get through this"

"How do you know?" She questioned seriously "How do you know if you're strong enough?" She was on her back once again the blonde proving to be indecisive in which position she preferred every so often returning to the position before

"Like I said you just have to believe that you're strong enough, you just have to have faith. I mean come on Jess if you had enough determination to get into Dartmouth I think you'll be able to weather the storm of Liam's death" Sure, the two examples were completely different but it worked, at least it seemed to work Jess instantly getting to her feet digging around in her desk drawer searching for something hidden underneath the layers of old test papers letting out a groan of frustration when she didn't find what she had hoped to.

"What are you looking for?" Tori asked from her spot on the bed puling her knees into her chest resting her head on her knees watching Jess bite her nails nervously as continued the destruction of her desk

"These" She confessed playing with the necklace around her neck which held the small ring before turning to face Tori looking her dead in the eyes lifting the plane tickets into the air a proud smile on her face "Were going to Vegas"

"Why?" Tori replied utterly confused by what was going on scanning the tickets in order to test their authenticity still not believing what Jess was saying

"Liam and I are getting married!"

**Question (answer in reviews): Which friendship is the best? Jori or Memma? **

**Question (answer in reviews): How do you feel about Jess and Liam getting married? Is it the right thing to do? And most of all are you excited for the Vegas chapter!**


	11. I Want Elvis Back

She knocked lightly on the door, she had never really seen the inside of his house although according to Jess the mere sight of the front room was to die for. Her mind swirled with possible conversation starters, if she were lucky whoever opened the door would be just as chatting as Ali was, but of course Tori never did have good luck.

"Tori?" Toby questioned swinging the door opened staring down the young girl who stood on his doorstep "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Umm…." She stuttered rubbing the back of her neck as she searched for something to say everything she had planned out before disappearing from her mind "How are you?" Her eyes fell upon his outfit he was still wearing his police uniform a gun strapped tightly to his hip. The sight of the gun brought chills across her body, what they were about to do was considered a crime, and if that wasn't bad enough they were committing a crime in the same house as a freaking cop!

"I'm good thanks for asking" He answered awkwardly "How are you?"

"Very good" She lied leaving out the true emotions which she was feeling "So…"

"Tori I don't mean to sound rude but do you have a reason for coming here? It's just Spencer and I were in the middle of dinner, and Liam isn't up for visitors now" He explained resting his hand on his gun the simple action scaring Tori to her very core "Why are you here?" He asked again after a moment of pure silence

She heard the faint sound of a bird call, the secret signal Jess and Emma had created claiming that it was ingenious. Once she heard the signal she knew she only had a few minutes to get out "Were just kidnapping your son" She laughed darting out of the house diving into the car which was waiting out front Jess holding the back door opened for her "Drive!" She ordered screaming at the top of her lungs causing Miranda to cringe at the sound of her voice grabbing her ears with her hands only resulting in the car swerving to the right Jess and Emma yelling out in unison for Miranda to get her hands back on the wheel.

"What's going on?" Liam asked wiggling the thin piece of duct tape from his mouth "Did you seriously just kidnap the sheriff's son!"

"Maybe" Jess giggled clapping her hands together as she peered out the window watching as the Rosewood trees became distant blurs "If it makes you feel any better we have a good reason for it!" She argued intertwining her fingers with Liam's scooting her body closer to his

"And what might that be?" He questioned his eyes drifting down to their connected hands catching sight of the sparkling rock sitting on Jess' finger "Shit! We're doing it?"

"Of course we are, one more thing to cross off my bucket list" Jess joked laying her head against his shoulder finally letting herself forget about every crappy thing going on in her life "I love you Liam" She declared lifting her head to meet his eyes feeling fireworks explode inside her heart, she had never said anything that was so true. She knew she loved Liam, she loved him with every fiber in her body, she loved him with every breath she took she loved him at times, more than she loved herself. "I really really _really_" She stressed the last really drawing out the word as she brought her lips closer to his "Love you" Jess connected their lips pressing her body against Liam's knocking against Tori who sat awkwardly beside the couple

"Do you need more room? I could ride in the trunk or better yet on the roof" Tori chuckled using her arms to push the couple further away from her scrunching up her nose as she watched Jess slip her tongue across Liam's lips "Fucking nasty" She whispered under her breath giving a light giggle before leaning against the driver's seat "Are we almost to the airport?"

"Give it another twenty minutes" Miranda answered doing her best to ignore the goosebumps that covered her neck from the feeling of Tori's hot breath. She had tried her best to forget about that nerdy who sat behind her, she did her best to forget every kiss, every time she held her hand, every time the brunette made one of her stupid jokes, every single time they expressed their love.

The rest of the trip was filled with meaningless banter, Emma beginning a discussion of what she planned to do once she got to college, stating on more than one occasion that she wanted to dorm with either Miranda or Tori deeming Jess to high maintenance which of course stared a debate on who the best roommate would be, the final answer being Tori the young girl proving to be the best in the kitchen, food being one of the most important things if not the most important thing to all four girls. Miranda pulled into the airport parking lot a few minutes later all five of the teens shuffling out of the crowded truck practically running inside in order to make their flight knocking into several people on their journey to find the correct terminal.

"I think it's over there" Emma suggested pointing to the left attempting to drag Miranda down the crowded hall not bothering to double check her ticket

"No, I'm pretty sure it's that way" Tori said glancing towards the right desperately trying to read off the gate numbers the absence of her glasses doing nothing but hurting her, her eyesight only a few prescriptions away from being legally blind

"And this is why we brought Liam" Jess interrupted digging through her purse "Which way honey?" She asked still searching through her junk filled bag a smile crossing her face as she pulled out the black case tossing it in Tori's direction

"Thanks" She mouthed inaudibly opening the case and placing the glasses onto her face mentally reminding herself to never lose her friendship with Jess the older girl proving to be come in handy the blonde holding onto an extra pair of her glasses, if there was a competition for who had the best, best friend Tori would definitely take home the gold.

"Straight" He answered rapidly strutting forward with Jess clinging tightly to his side Tori Emma and Miranda not far behind "Thank you" He smiled passing his ticket over before boarding the plane quickly settling down into his seat feeling Jess return her head to his shoulder as she took the empty seat beside him the warmth of her body calming him down instantly, his nerves about the upcoming plane ride seeming to evaporate in a matter of seconds.

"Your cute" Tori commented taking the final seat in the row pretending to throw up at the sight of Jess and Liam cuddling "I'm so glad I get to witness this, for this entire trip" She groaned glancing to her right watching as Emma and Miranda dove into a deep conversation revolving around the group of guys in front of them. She hated to admit it, but seeing Miranda gush over the guys set off a fire of jealously in her heart. She had known Miranda liked girls and guys from the moment she met her, the blonde constantly flirting with both Liam and Emma, of course the two were completely clueless Miranda's flirting skills less than stellar, and yet something about her quirky ways roped her in.

"How did you get stuck sitting next to us?" Jess questioned pulling Tori from her thoughts of the blonde who sat two seats away from her

"Miranda and I flipped a coin, we figured the two of us couldn't sit next to each other for a four hour flight without fighting" Tori explained Jess giving an understanding shrug of her shoulders the older girl knowing just how bad it has been between the two girls. Ever since the middle of the school year the two of them had engaged in a number of vicious verbal matches Miranda deeming Tori a quitter who gave up on everything, while Tori once again criticized Miranda for being a crazy bitch with physiological problems, her words exactly! Jess hated seeing her friends like this especially because after every one of their fights she was forced to take sides more often than not siding with Tori as a result of the girl code, which strictly states you can never go against your best friend. She had long forgiven Miranda for her mistake with Liam, as a matter of fact she barely even remembered it all she wanted was for all the drama surrounding her to end. Like now! "Since I'm stuck next to you, can you try and keep the PDA to a minimum?" Tori begged giving a brief yawn doing her best to ignore the kissy faces and pet names emanating from the seats beside her.

"I'll try but have you seen my fiancée? She's kind of irresistible?" Liam beamed his bright smile seeming to light up the plane. It was great to see Liam this way, at least that's what Jess thought. Ever since finding out about his cancer he had resembled a roller coaster, ranging from drinking all day and not giving a damn about his life to researching ever possible treatment option and having long dreary discussions with Tori who seemed to know anything about everything that had to do with the medical field, that young brunette definitely bound for medical school. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Jess said twisting her hair with her fingers trying to find something to fill the vast amount of time she had

"Why did you decide to accept?" He questioned playing with the ring that sat on her finger admitting the way it look on her the mere sight of it bringing the largest smile possible to his face

"When you asked me last summer if I wanted to marry you, I was scared and taken off guard and to be honest I wasn't ready but now…"

"Wait!" Tori interrupted covering Jess' mouth with her hand forbidding her from speaking "He asked you last summer and you didn't tell me! You fucking asshole!" She whined removing her hand from Jess' face just long enough to smack Jess in her bicep

"Excuse me miss do you mind? There are children on board" The old man behind her said peeking his head into the aisle looking Tori dead in the eyes a disapproving look etched across his face

"Ever heard of freedom of speech?" Tori shot back rolling her eyes at the older man "Exactly that's what I thought" She laughed sticking out her tongue knowing that she had outwitted the man who strangely enough resembled one of the Muppets. Liam had fallen asleep after his discussion with Jess on the reasons for her sudden acceptance of the proposal, Jess stating that she had accepted because she had just realized how much she loved him when in reality she had said yes because of his impending death sentence.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I really am" Jess said for around the fiftieth time trying to get Tori to forgive her, the brunette drowning in her own silence the girl never going longer than 30 minutes without talking, this creating a new record. 2 hours and twenty minutes to be exact. "I wanted to tell you, but I was terrified that you would call us crazy"

"You're kidding me right?" Tori snapped scaring Jess so bad so sent the peanuts she was currently eating flying out of her hand and into the old man's hair only adding to his hatred towards the young girls "You deliberately kept this from me, I thought we were friends and last time I checked friends tell friends when there engaged!" She crossed her arms firmly over her chest turning her head in the opposite direction locking eyes with Miranda who smirked at the sight of Jess basically praying for forgiveness "Fuck off" She mouth silently to Miranda who responded with a simple flick of her middle finger

"Tori" Jess said drawing out the word

"J, I forgive you okay? Its fine I just don't want you to keep things from me, were best friends and I hope you can trust me enough to tell me the important things in your life" Tori explained barely listening to the announcement which vibrated through the speakers of the plane describing the fact that they were arriving in Las Vegas in around 5 minutes. "But if you really want to be forgiven, you'll have to do one thing"

"What's that?" Jess questioned

"I can't believe you got her to do that!" Liam laughed holding his side in pain as Miranda, Emma, and Tori re-watched the video for the fifth time taking great pleasure in seeing Jess dressed up in the Elvis outfit doing her best impersonation of the king on the stage inside the crowded Las Vegas club which the five of them had successfully snuck into "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

"I second that" Emma chucked raising her hand her eyes darting towards Jess who sat stone faced on the hotel room bed her arms crossed firmly over her chest still dressed head to toe in her outfit

"The only reason I did that is because I value my friendship with Tori"

"You value that over your dignity?" Miranda asked flipping through the countless new photos of Jess almost chocking on her own laughter

"Screw you! Screw all of you!" Jess groaned ripping the wig off of her head revealing her static filled hair "Screw every single one of you" She said pulling Tori into a tight hug the youngest girl the only one no longer laughing at the embarrassing photos of Jess "I only did this for you"

"I know and that's exactly why I love you," Tori grinned burrowing her head into the crook of Jess' neck "But….Jess to be honest I want Elvis back" She stated rolling out of Jess' arms before the blonde could retaliate

"Nice one Tor!" Emma gigged high fiving her before diving into the bathroom locking herself in preventing Jess from taking out her anger on her leaving Miranda and Tori to fend for themselves

"Hey, hey I haven't done anything wrong" Miranda began taking a defensive position "Anyway, I was thinking about going to the circus later this week but why bother now? The freak show has already arrived" She chuckled pointing to Jess who tried her best to look intimidating her best effort failing miserably the ridiculous outfit working against her

"You're dead!" She declared eyeing Miranda and Tori the two girls laughing like small school girls after spotting an attractive student

"You first!" Tori yelled shoving Miranda in front of her throwing opened the door darting out into the hallway as quickly as she could Miranda only a few feet behind her

"Jackasses!" Jess whined popping her head out of there hotel door before slamming it forcefully shut turning to face Liam the same look of pure rage on her face

"You can't be mad at me! I have cancer" He said holding his hands in front of him back up towards the window

"I'm not mad at anyone, I just needed to get them out of the room" She admitted wrapping her arms around his neck "Now we can be alone"

"Jessica Kahn did you just manipulate your friends?"

"Maybe" She whispered in his ear

"Do you have any idea how sexy that is?" He smiled nibbling seductively on her ear only pulling away when he heard the click of a lock followed by the sound of a creaking door Emma standing near the bathroom door a goofy smile plastered on her face her hands resting on her hips

"Don't mind me I'm leaving now" She giggled reaching for the door "Don't forget to use protection!" She yelled rushing out of the room leaving Jess and Liam alone the blonde hiding her head in Liam's shoulder out of embarrassment completely forgetting that Emma had hidden in the bathroom

"I hate my friends"

**Question (answer in reviews): This is more of a poll rather than question, I'm gonna give you a little control over the story so chose one of these scenarios that you want to happen in the next chapter:**

**After running out of the hotel room Miranda and Tori spend the rest of the evening sneaking in and out of various casinos downing numerous shots distorting their minds which may or may not end up in them hooking up**

**Emma, Miranda and Tori spend the night doing shots and partying around Vegas buying time until they can return to their hotel room, during their night of partying Miranda and Emma both have too much to drink Miranda accidently revealing that she used to have a crush on Emma further complicating there already rocking friendship **

**Liam and Jess use there alone time to their advantage sleeping together for the first time since the summer of their junior year, this seemingly perfect moment possibly ruined due to an unexpected visitor**


	12. What Happens In Vegas

"Urgg" She groaned holding her pounding head in pain "What the hell?" She whispered to herself sitting up in the bed refusing to open her eyes afraid of what she might see "Please have clothes on, please have clothes on" She begged slowly opening her chocolate brown eyes her heart sinking as she caught sight of her clothes on a pile near the door "Shit" Tori swung her legs out of the warm bed moving quickly towards the bathroom shoving her head underneath the shower head dowsing her body in the icy water "Crap" Tori whined smacking herself in the head silently cursing herself for it a moment later as the pain from her hangover intensified "Jess answer the phone, answer the phone" She pleaded holding her cell phone tight to her ear thanking god that she had left it in the bathroom the night before

"Hello?" The voice spoke into the phone giving a quick yawn "What's up?" She questioned casually doing her best not to sound annoyed by the fact that Tori had called her at 3 in the morning

"I think I just had sex!" She confessed speaking rapidly leaning her body on the bathroom wall slowly sliding onto the floor adjusting the sheet so it was covering her still naked body

"With who!" Jess questioned the blonde suddenly sounding like her normally perky self "Who was it! Oh my god you slept with that girl from the bar!" Jess giggled vaguely remembering the previous night where they all downed a few to many drinks, Tori proving to be quite flirty when she was drunk. "You totally screwed Lauren what's her name" She chuckled practically singing in glee

"That's the thing" Tori began dropping her head onto her knees "I don't know who I slept with"

"Excuse me?"

"I woke up with a terrible hangover in a hotel room I don't remember going into with my clothes scattered across the floor, Jess I have no friggin idea who's in the bed!" Tori explained her voice shaking as she desperately tried to remember the events from the hazy night

"Tor?" Jess spoke after a minute or two of silence "Tori?" She repeated hearing what sounded like the rapid breath of the young girl "Damn it Tori are you having a panic attack?" Her eyes widened as she heard Tori's breath increase the brunette dropping her phone onto the floor clutching her thumping chest trying her best to catch her breath the all too familiar feeling of a panic attack scaring her to her very core "Tori!" Jess screamed so loudly she felt as if she tore her voice box

"Jess shut up" Liam begged holding his pillow over his head drowning out the voice of his fiancée "I'm trying to sleep"

"Same here" Another voice added throwing the blanket off of his body before sitting up in the bed beside his sister "Who calls you at 3 in the morning?"

"Is that Noah?" Tori asked finally regaining her breath long enough to voice the short sentence

"Damn it Tori you nearly gave me a heart attack" Jess complained breathing a sigh of relief as she heard the comforting voice of her best friend

"Is that Tori?" Noah questioned ripping the phone from his sister's fingers before she had time to answer "Tor?"

"Noah thank god!" She laughed "Where the hell are you?" She asked finally lifting her head from its previous position on her knees

"I'm in Jess and Liam's room, I crashed there romantic night" He explained sending an angry glare towards Liam the thought of anyone sleeping with his younger sister threatening to make him sick "Anyway…" He drew out the word laying on his stomach lifting his legs into the air resembling a teenage girl gossiping on the phone with her girlfriends "What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you think somethings wrong?" Tori asked trying to keep her voice low afraid of waking whoever lingered outside of the bathroom walls

"When do you ever call someone at 3 in the morning when something isn't wrong?" Noah shot back his eye meeting Jess' attempting to uncover what the two girls were hiding

"I don't really want to talk about it, just please please unlock your door, I'm on my way over"

"Can't wait babe" He teased rolling off of the messy bed swiftly unlocking the door before tossing the phone in the direction of his sister "Tor's on her way over" He explained jumping back onto the comfortable bed resting his head on the headboard locking his eyes on Liam's "I'm mad at you in case you weren't aware" He stated simply "Both of you" Noah clarified moving his gaze onto Jess who snuggled beside Liam who did his best to go back to sleep

"I haven't done anything" Jess said playing nervously with her hair

"If I didn't interrupt you two would have….you would have….you know" He frowned gesturing between the couple "I know you're in love but you don't need to, you know…"

"So you can have sex but I can't"

He scrunched his face at the sound of his sister using the word sex "But you're my sister, I don't want to think about you….." He couldn't even finish the sentence the mere thought of his sister sleeping with anyone sickening him

"Crap" She breathed heavily bursting into the crowded hospital room the white sheet still wrapped firmly around her petite body

"Oh my god! Did everyone hook up last night?" Noah groaned after seeing the sight of Tori her body only covered by the sheet her disheveled hair throw up in a messy bun

"I didn't" Emma interrupted peaking her head into the hotel room "Hi Noah"

"Hello Em" It was an awkward run in Noah and Emma still officially dating although the news of her acceptance into Dartmouth and his acceptance into Talmadge put a damper on their relationship

"I didn't know you were here" She stated nervously shuffling her feet as she propelled herself onto the small table swinging her legs underneath her as she spoke

"I didn't know you were here until Tori called me last night and told me you guys were here" He explained sending the naked brunette a quick glance

"Speaking of Tori, why are you naked?" Emma questioned directing her attention to her younger cousin "Holy shit!" She breathed covering her opened mouth with her hand widening her eyes at the realization "You slept with her didn't you!"

"Who?" Jess probed desperate to find out who her best friend had hooked up with

"Emma shut the fuck up!" Tori begged under her breath not ready to reveal who she had slept with

"That girl from the bar" Emma lied giving her cousin a small smirk before turning her attention to the figure that lingered by the door "Good morning sunshine" She greeted to the blonde who wore large aviators over her crystal blue eyes most likely to decrease the amount of light shining in her eyes the blonde no doubtabey suffering from a massive hangover

"What's so good about it?" Miranda whined throwing herself onto the bed causing Noah to fly off of the other side slamming his head onto the side table

"Awww someone's got a hangover?" Emma giggled running her fingers through her hair as she often did when she was bored

"Obviously" She groaned "Tell me why I drank so much alcohol again?"

"Cause you didn't listen to me when I told you to stop" Emma berated sliding off of the table "So, what's the plan for today?" She questioned

"I don't know" Jess began running her hand up and down Liam's arm "What do you want to do Liam?" She asked sitting up in his arms "Liam?" She repeated gently shaking him "Liam!" She repeated this time louder panic starting to set in when his eyelids remained closed "Tori he's not waking up! He's not opening his eyes!"

"Noah call 911!" Tori demanded jumping to her feet rushing to Liam's side immediately beginning compressions doing her best to get the older boy to start breathing again as Jess collapsed beside her consumed in her own tears.

**Question (answer in reviews): How do you feel about this chapter? Could this be the end of Jiam? **


	13. Were Family

**Author's Note: So I decided to switch point of views in this chapter, comment in the reviews which type of writing you like better. Omnipresent (previous) or first person view (current) Thanks –A**

**Tori's POV **

It was a beautiful funeral, everything about it was perfect. From the soft piano echoing throughout the small church to Spencer's long talk about her son's life. She talked about everything, she talked about his crooked smile, his determination, his strength, his love, she talked about everything. I tried my best to remain still throughout the service Jess holding tightly to my hand the entire time, refusing to lift her head from my shoulder. I didn't blame her for acting like this, she knew Liam was going to die, we all knew that, the thing we didn't know was he would die from a cold. It turns out Liam caught a cold on the plane to Vegas his inability to fight infections due to the leukemia resulting in the end of his life.

"Jess" I whispered into her ear running my fingers through her light hair pushing it out of her face "Are we going to the cemetery?"

"No" She cried wiping at her puffy eyes her breathing getting caught in her throat as she did her best to find her words "I can't, I can't see him in a grave. I can't see them put him into the ground" She explained tears overtaking her face the dark black mascara streaking across her cheeks

"That's okay, we don't have to go we can go somewhere else if you want" I suggested rising onto my feet pulling her up with me slowly directing her towards her car pausing for a moment in the parking lot as I caught sight of her. She wore her hair in a loose bun her bright blue eyes popping in the early morning sun, a black dress clinging to her body her perfect curves drastically amplified. I hadn't spoken to her since the Vegas catastrophe as if Liam's death wasn't enough I was forced to deal with the repercussions of my idiotic actions. I'm not exactly sure how it happened but it did, I slept with Miranda Rivers a girl who I thought I was finally getting over. I refused to tell anyone about the hookup, not even Jess I made myself a promise when I left that hotel room, a promise that I would forget about the whole thing, a promise that I would forget how I felt in the moment, how I felt when I felt her soft lips on top of mine, a promise I intended to keep. "Jessie" I spoke sweetly opening the passenger side door for her "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here" She said her voice barley audible as she climbed into the front seat of the blue Impala "Anywhere but here"

I wasn't entirely sure where we were going, but as Jess had said anywhere but here was going to be an improvement. All I wanted was for Jess to feel better she deserved to feel better, her life was a constant struggle between the pain of being a teen mother to the death of her true love. She didn't deserve to feel this way, Jess was one of the most compassionate, loving, people you could ever meet and yet she was forced to bare the weight of hundreds. Jess is a sister to me, that's the only way to describe my love for her, she's my sister and all I want is to see my sister smile again, all I want to do is hear her laugh, all I want is to make sure my sister is happy again. "Were here" I stated pulling into the parking lot swiftly jumping from the car moving so fast I had almost forgot to put the car in park.

"Where the hell are we?" She groaned her voice hoarse as a result of waking up from her impromptu nap "Tori where did you take me?"

"It's a crap diner that my mother and I liked" I explained practically skipping into the empty restaurant memories of my mother flooding back to me. I tried my best not to think about her, she was in fact dead and had been dead for almost a year I had to get over it sometime and trust me I was trying. "We came here the day we moved to Rosewood, she sat me down and told me that a new chapter in our life was beginning, my mother and I had been on dozens of adventures in our lives, we lived in Paris, in Sydney, in Orlando, we had hundreds of adventures, she told me that Rosewood was our new adventure" I said sliding into the all too familiar booth tapping my fingertips on the table as I watched Jess slide in on the opposite side refusing to look me in the eyes instead focusing on the menu that sat in front of her "My adventure with my mother is over, just like your adventure with Liam is over, what happens next is _our _adventure. Jess next week, you're going to graduation, Emma's gonna graduation, Miranda's gonna graduation, Noah's gonna graduate, I'm gonna to graduate" I said counting off on my fingers a tinge of sadness erupting in my heart as I thought about leaving this town behind. The town I had lived in for such a short period of time, the town that I had grown to love amidst all the problems, amidst the drama and the pain, it was the town I first fell in love, the town where I found the best friends I would ever have, the town where I found myself. "Were all going to move on with our life, were going to get the hell out of Rosewood and start our lives"

"How can I start my life when a part of my soul just died?"

"I never said starting your life is easy, I never said moving past this tragedy will be painless honestly this is gonna hurt like a bastard" I grinned desperately trying to defuse the tension which was mounting "Things aren't always going to be this bad I promise you that, things are going to get better"

"Tori.." Her voice cracked as she spoke her tears seemingly frozen in her eyes "I can't….I can't"

"Shut up!" I demanded pounding my fists into the table shaking the newly arrived drinks almost knocking them over "Just shut up! Okay? Jess you are the strongest person I know, you've been through childbirth, you've dealt with your parents' divorce, you've had to piece back together one of your friends after her brother died, you've completely changed from the bitchy person you once were to the amazing, beautiful, caring, loving person you are now! So for just one second believe me when I tell you, you will get over this, you will move forward, you will find love again!"

"She's right you know" A familiar voice interrupted sliding in beside me sending a brief look my way before focusing on the blonde that sat opposite of her "Your strong whether you accept that or not"

"Listen to them" She practically whispered taking the final seat beside Jess resting her hands on the cool restaurant table "If anyone can get through this it's you, you're the epitome of strength"

"I just don't know how to go on….I don't have anyone" She confessed dropping her head into her hands her tears once again falling down her cheeks dripping onto the crowded table

"You have me"

"And me"

"And me" I added reaching for her hand linking my fingers with hers as I felt Emma grab my free hand Miranda copying the action with Jess' hand "No matter what happens you'll always, _always _have us. I mean hell were all going to the same college, is that a sign from heaven or what" I giggled rubbing Jess' hand with the pad of my thumb "You're stuck with us"

"I guess there are worse people I could be stuck with" Jess chuckled freeing her face of her tears finally meeting my eyes "Thank you, all of you"

"Don't thank us, this is what family does" I grinned practically throwing myself over the table to give the blonde a quick hug

"Family?" Jess questioned her voice quivering slightly "You think of us as family?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Emma laughed draping her arm around my neck "Tori and I are cousins, Miranda and I are best friends and you and me" She said pointing between her and Jess "We were friends turned enemies turned friends, I couldn't ask for a better family than that!"

So we weren't the most conventional family, yes we each had difficult pasts, and yes we weren't always the nicest to each other but it didn't matter because we loved each other, and this kind of love the intense love that leaves you breathless, the love that refusing to let you go, the kind of love that makes you pause for a minute to check to see if it's true this was the kind of love we had, this was the kind of love we would always have, this was the kind of love I was never ever going to let go!

**Question (answer in reviews): Are you glad to see the girls growing closer? Are you excited for their graduation?**


	14. The End Of Rosewood High

**Miranda's POV**

This was it. The beginning of the end, or at least that's how I looked at it. School ended over two weeks ago, and yet we still hadn't officially graduated, due to the school postponing it in order for the students to properly grieve Liam's death. It hurt seeing him evaporate from our lives, knowing that he wouldn't be with us anymore, but what hurt more was knowing that over the next few months I would be preparing myself to leave this town, the town I thought I hated, the town that had brought so much misfortune into my life, and yet even thinking about leaving brought a few tears to my eyes.

"Miranda?" My mother called knocking lightly on my door not waiting long enough for an answer instead just barging into the cluttered room "Are you ready honey?"

"Almost" I answered scanning my reflection playing nervously with the bottom of my dress, I was never one to turn down the chance to wear a dress I was a lot like my mother in that way. I took every opportunity to dress up, throwing on accessories and high heels whenever I could. It helped to distract me from the chaos which surrounded me, focusing my attention on looking nice, instead of the drama and tragedy that was my life was the only thing that keep me sane. "Do I…?" I began to ask turning to face her my words immediately disappearing when I noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks "Mom?"

"I'm okay" She said her voice cracking as she took a seat on the edge of my bed swiftly wiping the tears from her eyes careful not to ruin her makeup "I just can't believe your graduating today, everything has gone so fast"

"I know" I agreed slipping into my shoes shuffling over to my bed "It feels like just yesterday that Emma and I were tiptoeing into Rosewood High scared out of our skin, afraid that we would get lost, afraid that we would fail all of our classes, afraid that we wouldn't fit in.."

"And now look at you" She grinned tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear "You both got into a great college, your both graduating with honors, I couldn't be more proud the only thing that would make this better is if" Her voice faded as her eyes dropped to the ground, I knew she was thinking of Connor, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of him, it was hard not to think of him, there were at least fifty pictures of him around the house, and plus his bedroom was basically a shrine dedicated to him.

"If Connor was here" I finished giving a faint giggle "If Connor were here, he would probably throw a water balloon at me when I went to get my diploma, or he would spike the drinks at my graduation party"

"I could see him doing that" She laughed her smile bringing light to the dim room "I wonder where he gets that from" She stated her eyes darting towards my door where he leaned against the frame his arms crossed firmly over his chest

"I never did anything like that!" He said stepping further into the room draping his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a tight side hug "Are we ready?"

"I think so" I replied once again tugging at my light blue dress silently admiring the way it complimented my piercing blue eyes, it was strange, the fact that my eyes and my mother's eyes were practically exact replicas although biologically speaking she wasn't actually my mother. "Shall we?" I asked extending my arm towards the door doing my best to cover up the sound of my beating heart, the nerves of graduation finally exposing themselves.

It was terrifying, I'll be the first to admit it, walking into the school for maybe the last time passing by each of my old classes, running my fingertips on so many of the lockers where Emma and I had several of our most heated discussions, strolling past the girl's bathroom where oddly enough I spent majority of my time, whether it be hiding from Jess during freshman year, or hiding from teachers after ditching their classes.

"Hey" I heard someone greet tearing me from my thoughts "Are you thinking about going in?" He asked noticing that I was lingering by the door to the auditorium my parents having already gone inside

"I'm not sure yet, I don't think I'm ready to let all of this go" I explained gesturing around the quiet hallway my eyes catching the various posters that lined the walls "It's harder than I thought it would be"

"I know what you mean" He said straightening his graduation cap "Ever since I got here I couldn't wait to leave, and now that the time has come, I don't want to go" His blue eyes connected with mine the simple action speaking more than words could ever express

"You know we spoke for the first time right over there" I said giving a small smile as I pointed down the hallway towards our old history classroom

"Oh, yeah" He laughed holding his head in his hand as he did his best to stifle his laughter "That was an interesting conversation"

"_Mindy? Right?" The blue eyed bad boy asked running to catch up to me _

"_Miranda" I corrected not bothering to face him my attention solely focused on finding Emma who had apparently mixed into the crowd of students shuffling to their next class_

"_Your friends with the girl with the big green eyes, right?" He questioned a stupid smile erupting on his lips as he thought of her "Emma" He spoke her name as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world, which it might have been _

"_Best friends why?" I asked finally turning to face him leaning my body on the lockers near the classroom peering over my shoulder every so often in search of Emma _

"_Is she dating anyone?"_

"_Let me stop you right there" I said holding the history textbook tightly to my chest "She's not interested in you" I lied not wanting to accept the fact that Emma would be more than likely to jump at the chance to date someone as good looking as Noah "And plus, someone else likes her so…" _

"_Who?" He probed running his hand through his dark hair tousling it nervously _

'"_Why do you need to know?" I challenged my tone growing more and more tense by the moment _

"_I'm just curious, that's all. Is it that guy who sits in front of her?" He asked referring to Blake Brawn the dumb football jock who did everything in his power to date every single girl in the school _

"_No!" I answered quickly fidgeting uncomfortably on my feet "You don't need to know who it is" I complained attempting to side step away from him _

"_Shit" He cursed under his breath blocking me from my getaway as he stepped in front of me "It's you! You're in love with your best friend" He stated a look of utter glee crossing his face_

"I still don't get why you never told her?" I said looking up at the boy who stood in front of me proud of how far the two of us had come "I mean you could have, and yet you didn't"

"It wasn't my place, although the two of you would have made a hot couple" He commented swerving out of the way just before I could smack him "But if were being completely honest you and Tori were a lot hotter"

"Thanks" I smirked following Noah inside the auditorium searching the crowded room for our assigned seats "Hi" I greeted waving in Emma's direction as I descended into my seat, secretly wishing I was seated beside her instead of Maria a girl who I barely knew.

The principal called out various names patiently standing at the podium as each student received their diplomas every one of them wearing the same proud look as they returned to their seats "Amy Fields" He called out watching as Amy strutted up towards the podium happily receiving her diploma. I hated to admit it, but I was mad that my friendship with Amy had ended, if you looked passed all of her transgressions she was a great girl, she was determined, dedicated, passionate, and caring perhaps if things have gone differently Amy and I would be friends instead of Jess and I "Emily Fitz" I couldn't help but smile when I heard him call her, I had never once referred to Emma as Emily in the many years of our friendship her full name never sounding right when I said it. "Jessica Khan" I craned my head around the auditorium in search of the blonde "Jessica Khan" The principal repeated after his first failed attempt to beckon Jess

"Noah!" I hissed leaning forward in my chair desperately trying to keep my voice quiet "Noah!"

"I don't know!" He answered before I could even ask my question, the brunette looking around him in search of his sister before grasping the attention of the principal signaling him to move on

"Noah Khan" The principal called out a round of laughs exploding through the auditorium as Noah approached the principal sticking out his tongue as he snatched his diploma "Victoria Montgomery" A uncontrollable grin grew on my lips as I heard her name, carefully watching her as she stumbled towards the podium Tori walking extremely slow most likely to ensure that she didn't fall, the girl never being too good with keeping her balance. I couldn't express how happy I was for her, she wasn't even supposed to graduate this year, an entire year early and yet here she was the youngest one at this graduation, graduating with probably the highest grades. My heart was pounding when I noticed it was almost my turn with every name announced I came a step closer to receiving my diploma, a step closer to my new life. "Miranda Rivers" I jumped onto my feet forcing my hair out of my face as I reached the podium taking the diploma in my hands, memorizing each and every moment that followed, memorizing just how I felt when I realized this was it, this was the end of Rosewood High.

"To pooped to party?" Tori asked sitting on the tire swing with me her graduation cap still balancing perfectly on her head "Don't you want to dance with everyone else?" She questioned her eyes making their way over to the makeshift dance floor where Emma and Noah were captivating everyone's attention with their routine to Fifth Harmony's Worth It, which I have to admit wasn't too bad.

"No, I kind of just want to think" I said tapping my fingers on the tire doing my best to ignore the fact that Tori's legs were inches away from touching mine

"Are you thinking about anything good?" She asked removing her cap from her head flipping her hair wildly as she attempted to get rid of her hat hair

"I was actually thinking about you" I confessed nervously "I was thinking about when we met, and how that small moment changed so much, that small moment gave me the best friend I could ever ask for, and a girl who I loved more than anything else in the world"

_Mom would definitely ground me if I was late to school again, no tv, no phone, no friends, no nothing. It wasn't my intention to be late to class, in fact I woke up early this morning to ensure that I wouldn't be late but of course my car had to crap out this morning forcing me to run to school, something I wasn't so fond of. _

"_Sorry" I apologized feeling as my body slammed into a small figure outside of the school watching as her books scattered across the ground. I wanted to stay and help her clean up the mess I had made, but I couldn't risk being late to class, not again! I felt terrible about running into her, I was sure she was a new student the young girl wearing an expression of complete fear her mother having to basically drag her inside. She was pretty, that was all I could think when she crossed my mind, she had that whole hipster nerd thing going for her, a large pair of glasses balanced on her face, her dark brown hair styled in a perfect side braid. I didn't know her name, I didn't know what grade she was in, the only thing I knew about her was that she was pretty. She was really pretty. _

"I'm sorry, I know we kind of agreed to only be friends but I.." She didn't let me finish my thought instead crashing our lips together resting her hands on my neck as our lips moved together perfectly the familiarity of her taste practically intoxicating me

"Hate to interrupt, but do you mind if I have a minute with your girl?" Noah said standing awkwardly near the swing set "Sorry" He apologized after seeing Tori's angry expression the girl looking as if she was going to murder him

"I'll be back" She promised taking my hand in hers giving it a tight squeeze before disappearing with Noah

"So what was that about?" She asked taking the seat previously occupied by Tori

"What was what about?" I questioned asking as if I didn't know what she was talking about, not wanting to dive into the topic of Tori and I, the discussion always ending in me remembering all the reasons we had broken up

"Miranda don't be a bitch on our graduation day, just spill" Emma begged punching me lightly in my bicep "Come on!" She begged pushing out her bottom lip desperately trying to recreate the puppy dog face she used to make in the fourth grade, knowing just how the simple look had used to get her everything she wanted

"Tori and I kissed end of story"

"But are you back together or what?" Emma probed giggling like a small child

"I don't know yet, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" I said hiding my inner excitement as I thought about being with Tori again "Em" I said slowly

"What's up?" She said her green eyes staring deeply into mine

"I love you girl, and I'm really happy that were going to the same school" I admitted feeling tears of happiness drip from my eyes

"Look at blondie getting all sappy on me" Emma teased using the pad of her thumb to wipe off my tears "Why are you getting so emotional?"

"I don't freaking know, I'm just happy" It was true I was overjoyed at the fact that I wouldn't have to leave Emma, I was ecstatic that no matter what happened during my college years I would have Emma right by my side "Listen I have something to ask you"

"Oh my god are you proposing?" She taunted covering her mouth with her hand "I totally was not expecting this"

"You're a bitch!" I whined punching her in the arm rolling my eyes as I tried to ignore her inappropriate laughter

"Nope, you're the bitch I'm the slut remember?" She giggled bringing back the childish insults wrapping her fingers around the chains of the tire swing causing it to swing slowly back and forth "Anyway finish what you were saying"

"No" I declined folding my arms over my chest angrily not happy about how she was treating this conversation

"Miranda, come on I was just joking around please tell me what you were gonna ask me"

"You know my grandma Ashley right?"

"Yeah, we used to go to her lake house all the time" Emma said recalling the memories from summers past

"Well she gave me an early graduation present, and it turns out it's an apartment and I was hoping instead of slumming it in the college dorms could live it up in our own apartment"

"Are you saying that we could live together?"

"Maybe, I mean what's better than living with your best friend? So do you want to?"

"Hells yeah!" She screamed throwing her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug "This is gonna be perfect I get to live with my best friend!"

"And you get to pay rent with your best friend" I chuckled pushing her off of me, Emma despite her small size proving to be quite strong no doubtabley from her years of playing lacrosse

"Emma! Miranda!" Tori said frantically running up to the two of us a strange expression etched across her face as she desperately tried to catch her breath "We have a problem"

**Question (answer in reviews): Are you excited to see how the girls do in college? **


	15. Served

**Noah's POV**

I held her hair behind her head tightly gagging every so often when the stench of her vomit floated near me. I wanted to yell at her, in fact I wanted to stuff her head inside the toilet and force her to endure the violent smell of her mistake. Mom and Emily didn't know, the both of them still at Emma's house partying it up with her family and Jamie celebrating Emma's graduation, something I should have been doing instead of spotting my sister as she puked her guts out.

"Holy shit" I whipped my head around breathing a sigh of relief as I noticed the cavalry arriving "That's disgusting" Miranda observed pinching her nose in hopes of blocking the smell from entering her nostrils

"Way to state the obvious" Emma giggled peeking her head over Miranda's shoulder desperately trying to see in the small bathroom curious on what was going on "Is she sick?"

"Tori" I said giving the brunette a silent look the younger girl instantly understanding what the silence meant "Emma, Miranda come with me" I guided the girls to my bedroom while Tori stayed with Jess taking over as the official puke guard while I tackled the task of explaining what had happened "Jess was served" I explained lowering myself into my desk chair

"Served what?" Miranda asked not understanding what I was trying to say

"Served by who?" Emma questioned plopping herself on top of my bed quickly making herself comfortable her eyes locked on mine as she waited for further explanation

"Emmerson" I answered rapidly rubbing my throbbing head the thought of Jess going through anymore drama practically causing my brain to explode "He wants full custody of Jamie"

"Hell no" Miranda exclaimed joining Emma in the bed crossing her arms over her chest "Has he ever even held Jamie? What gives him the right to fight for custody?"

"DNA, that's what" Tori interrupted leaning her body in the frame of the door looking at the three of us intently "Biologically he is Jamie's father which automatically gives him paternal rights, and with Jess' current behavior he has a shot at getting Jamie"

"Don't talk like that" I begged her once again returning to my feet angrily pushing past Tori shuffling towards the bathroom only to find Jess passed out on the floor "Jessie why are you doing this?" I whispered more to myself than to her as I wrapped my arms around her body lifting her from the ground

"Do you think Jess will win?" I heard Miranda ask as I laid Jess down in her bed before making my way back to my bedroom

"I have no idea" Emma confessed "If they base it off of her behavior now…"

"Shut the hell up!" I demanded bursting back into the bedroom "Don't you think it's bad enough that Liam just died, and she has to deal with the possibility of losing her daughter Jess needs us on her side, not deciding when she's going to loss Jamie" All I wanted was for her to be happy, I just wanted to see Jess smile, that smile that could light up a room, that smile that over the last two years I had grown to love. Two years, that's all I really had with her, two years of truly learning who my sister was, and trust me when I say two years isn't nearly enough. "Jess needs us" I said running my fingers through my hair causally messing it up

"He's right" Tori agreed walking over to me wrapping her arm around my waist before dropping her head onto my chest a position the two of us had become accustom to over the few years of our friendship "We need to make sure Jess knows that she's not alone"

"Fucking hell"

"Speaking of Jess" Miranda laughed rolling off of the bed "Looks like she's awake" I wanted to be the one in there to help Jess, but I knew she wouldn't want me there, as much as she hated to admit it she loved me and having me see her in that state was humiliating for her. "Come on Montgomery we are officially the hangover police" Miranda joked grabbing Tori's hand dragging her to Jess in hopes of helping her overcome the effects of the alcohol

"Noah" Emma said after a moment of awkward silence "Can we talk?"

"Of course" I replied moving further into Jess' room slowly decending onto the bed carefully leaving a few inches between Emma and I "What do we need to talk about?"

"I don't want to lose you, but" She began her eyes drifting to the floor the green eyed beauty unable to meet my eyes

"You want to break up" I blurted out unable to form any other thoughts than that instantly regretting it as I watched her face contort into a look of absolute pain "I'm sorry, I…"

"You know I don't want to break up, but I think we have to" She groaned getting to her feet making her way over towards me lifting her hands the sudden action causing me to flinch "I'm not going to hit you, I'm giving you your necklace back" She explained unhooking the necklace from around her neck carefully placing it in Noah's hand "I love you Noah, I think a part of me will always love you, but we both knew how this was gonna end. We're going to different schools, schools that are thousands of miles apart, some part of us both knew that we wouldn't be together during college"

"Emma, I'm sorry" I breathed heavily clutching the key necklace tightly between my fingers doing my best to hold in my tears the pain of losing Emma finally becoming real "I love you Em"

"I know you do, I love you to" She gave me one last longing glance before placing her soft lips on top of mine granting me with one final reminder of our love "I should go, my parents will be wondering where I went" I watched her leave the room, my heart leaping in my chest dozens of thoughts swirling around my head, my mind suddenly unable to remember why I thought breaking up was a good idea. I did my best to keep my face free of tears, never being comfortable crying when I knew I wasn't alone

"Noah?"

"Yeah" I said quickly ridding my face of tears. It was easy breaking up with Emma, it was easier than it should have been. It shouldn't have been that easy, it should never be easy to let go of someone you love and I loved Emma, I loved her more than I could say, but I couldn't hold her down when she went away to college. I needed to let Emma go, I needed to.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked playing nervously with her glasses desperately attempting to wipe a sticky substance that appeared to be vomit off of the lens

"Emma and I…we..were.." I stuttered doing my best to find the right words, my tears making it virtually impossible to state a full sentence

"Noah" She sighed hugging my tightly "I'm so sorry"

"So am I" I cried allowing my head to drop onto her shoulder casually wiping my snot on her shirt a small laugh escaping my mouth as I watched her reaction

"Nasty" She whined punching me in the arm wiggling herself out of my grip her childish giggle bringing a bright smile to my face

"Who's nasty? Me" I chuckled forcing her back into my arms knocking her onto the bed quickly climbing on top of her tickling her stomach violently "Say it" I demanded

"Never" She gasped trying her hardest to catch her breath

"Say it!" I repeated tickling her more rapidly using on hand to pin down her legs in hopes that she wouldn't kick me the other hand swiftly moving over her stomach

"Uncle" She finally spoke a look of relief washing over her face as I finally released her from my tickling spree

"Now was that so hard?" I asked pushing her hair out of her eyes for once finally seeing the gorgeous color suddenly feeling lost. I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I wasn't thinking at all, all I knew was that I was inching closer to her lips just praying that she wouldn't pull away. Her lips were soft, warm, the touch of them instantly comforting me, the feeling of her lips on mine sending a small shock throughout my body. Kissing Tori was different from kissing Emma, when I kissed Emma I never, ever wanted it to end, I never wanted to release her lips, but kissing Tori made me feel better, kissing Tori made me feel like I wasn't alone, kissing Tori was something I could get used to.

"Hate to break this up, but Jess wants to talk to you" Miranda coughed awkwardly not moving an inch as she watched me scrambled to dismount Tori guilty looks plastered on both of our faces

"Miranda….I" I tried to explain what had happened the blonde not wanting to hear any of it simply spinning on her heel traveling quickly down the hall disappearing out the front door "Tori" I tried to talk to her next not sure about how she felt about the kiss "Tor"

"I have to talk to Miranda" She said rushing after the girl who no doubtabley was already on her way home

"Damn it!"

**Question (answer in reviews): How do you feel about Noah and Emma's breakup? Did Noah just ruin Tori's chances of getting back together with Miranda? **


	16. She Needs Help

**Jess' POV **

Life sucks. If you don't agree than you're living in a fantasy world. Your born and the first few years of your life are great, all smiles and lollipops then you grow up and learn just how fucked up the world is. You get pregnant at 16, you find out your ex- boyfriend is the father instead of your current boyfriend who you truly love, you have a baby who is born deaf, you finally work things out with the boy you love only to find out he has cancer, but it's okay because he survived, he beat it well that's what you think until he drops dead when you're supposed to be getting married, and if that wasn't bad enough someone tries to take away your daughter, the one person you have left in the world. Yup life sucks.

"I hate you" I cried leaning my head against the cool stone hugging my knees to my chest. They didn't know that I snuck away, they were all to concerned about the latest drama in our group something along the lines of Noah kissing Tori, which to be completely honest was like him kissing a cousin. I wanted to talk to Noah, I wanted to apologize for my behavior but he never made it into my room, most likely trying to make amends with Miranda and Tori after his screw up. It didn't bother me, in fact it gave me a chance to get away, a chance to have peace, to have silence. "I freaking hate you" I whimpered laying a hand on the gravestone slowly tracing my finger over the inscription "You left me all alone. You abandoned me! You could have fought harder, you could have held on longer!" I yelled rising back onto my feet ripping fists full of grass from the ground tossing it at the grave tears streaming down my face "You fucking bastard!" I screamed kicking the stone violently only seconds away from spraining my ankle from the immense force I was using "You died, you left me all alone!"

"Hey, hey" I didn't bother stopping to see who was speaking simply continuing my rampage on Liam's grave "Stop it" He demanded wrapping his arms around my waist forcing me away from the gravestone "Calm down" His voice was soft his hot breath lingering near my ear as he attempted to calm me down

"No!" I cried fighting against his grip doing my best to break free of his arms "He left me, he left me" I couldn't take it any longer finally releasing all of my emotions, allowing my tears to drip down my face not caring at all about how I looked, mascara no doubtabley staining my face

"Shhh" The stranger said calmly gently rubbing his hand along my back slowly releasing me from his grip running his fingers through his sandy colored hair his deep blue eyes locking with mine "Are you okay?"

"Fine" I lied wiping my red eyes fumbling with the sealed bottle gripped between my fingertips

"Thinking about having a drink?" He asked slowly lowering himself onto the ground hugging his knees to his chest watching as I mimicked the action

"Thought about it" I admitted "I already had a bottle today" He looked upon me with genuine concern his eyes dropping onto the bottle "I can have a drink every now and then, it doesn't make me an alcoholic"

"I didn't say you were" He confessed averting his eyes from my body instead scanning the graves that surrounded us "My mom died when I was 14, we were in a car accident our car flipped on the highway, she died on impact, I was in the ICU for weeks after desperately fighting for my life and when I woke up I wished every single day that I was dead. I wished that because without my mom I had nothing left to live for"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked my fingers dancing over the top of the bottle deciding whether or not to crack the seal

"Because when I lost my mom, I started doing heroin" I glanced at his arm as he rolled up his sleeve the faint trace of track marks still present "A lot of people o ,y neighborhood did it, so I decided to try it I had nothing to lose. But I lost everything, I lost myself, my friends, my life"

"I'm not a drug addict" I interrupted finally opening the bottle hearing the familiar sound of the liquid shaking within the glass bottle

"Grief is a drug, it's not deadly at first but if you give it to much power it'll consume you" The sandy haired stranger didn't say another word simply rising to his feet quickly shaking off the dirt from his pants sending a faint smile my way "Call me if you need anything, I can help" He passed me a small card with a few words printed on it

"JT teen advisor" I read out loud rolling my eyes at the thought of calling him _"It's the most wonderful time of the year" _I sang stumbling down the street the now empty bottle wrapped firmly in my fingers "That's a car" I giggled slamming into the parked truck patting it carefully as if to apologize

"Jessica!" I froze at the sound of his voice doing my best to act natural

"Noah!" I laughed spinning on my heel to face my younger brother outstretching my arms to embrace the brunette "Where have you been bro?" I slurred my words collapsing into his arms a soft chuckle rolling off of my lips

"Fucking disaster" He whispered to himself wrapping his arm around my body carefully leading me towards our house silently unlocking the door in hopes of sneaking inside without alerting the adults

"Noah?"

"Shit" I laughed quietly hearing my mother's voice smacking Noah harshly in his bicep pointing to the stairs where she was quickly approaching us

"Jessica where the hell have you been?"

"I was….I…" I stuttered unable to formulate any sentence

"Are you drunk?" She asked walking up to us scanning me with her eyes sniffing the air near my mouth a shocked look crossing her face as she caught the distinct scent of alcohol "Jessica Celica Kahn what the hell were you thinking!"

"Ummmm…..I don't know" I giggled falling out of Noah's arms crashing onto the ground "Damn, the floor is hard" I observed knocking my hand against it

"Alison is everything okay?" I turned my head to greet the new figure into the conversation. Emily basically lived with us now, her and mom becoming somewhat of an item the two of them always appearing happier when they were together, something I had when Liam was alive.

"Emily!" I laughed waving violently in her direction

"Does this answer your question?" She whined pointing at me a disappointed look on her face

"Mom don't be mad at her" Noah begged helping me back onto my feet "She's dealing with a lot right now"

"We've all had to deal with a lot over the sat few years and you don't see me getting drunk!" Mom argued crossing her arms firmly over her chest a sign that she had little to no patience left "How long has this been going on?" She questioned her eyes locking on Noah knowing that I was in no state to be answering questions

"Since Liam" He confessed sending a sad look my way silently apologizing for ratting me out "She hasn't taken it very well" He explained "She was drunk earlier today, I tried to help her..but I can't"

"Jess" She breathed sadly resting a hand on my shoulder gently kissing my forehead "I'm sorry"

"Mom what are you doing?" Iasked watching as she reached into her pocket retrieving her phone swiftly dialing a number pressing her phone against her ear as she waited for her to answer

"Spencer I need your help" She had a few tears falling down her face her thoughts apparently causing her immense pain "Jess has a problem"

**Question (answer in reviews): What's gonna happen to Jess? Do you think she's gonna lose Jamie? **


	17. My Little Secret

**Jason's POV **

I did it for them. For my kids, that's the only reason I changed that's the only reason I fought for so long and so hard to make a change. I did it for them.

"Daddy" I heard her sweet voice call out the young girl slowly jogging towards me practically throwing herself into my arms tightly wrapping her arms around my neck "Did you miss me?" She giggled the simple sound brining an enormous smile to my face

"Of course I did, I always miss you when you're gone" I said carefully spinning her around the living room as I often did after she arrived back from her mother's house "Is Chase coming in?" I asked cautiously knowing just how Chase felt about me

"I think so, he and mom got into a fight over the weekend so I think he wants to stay with you until school starts" She explained wiggling out of my arms dropping back down onto the floor quickly scattering back towards her room collapsing onto her bed, instantly falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. She was my little angel, her bright blue eyes glowing in any and all light her innocent smile could melt anyone's heart, it certainly melted mine. Gina reminded me of Ali, she had the same eyes as her, the same thick blonde hair, if I didn't know better I would have assumed Gina was Ali's daughter and not mine. Chase and Avery on the other hand looked as if they were my clones, I hadn't spoken to Avery in months the blonde having disappeared somewhere in California after being accepted into his dream college thousands of miles away from me, Chase was a completely different story. He was the quiet one in the family, often keeping to himself never speaking if it wasn't necessary, preferring to spend time by himself rather than with his brother, sister, mother or me.

"Chase" I grinned welcoming the brunette into the house reaching out to take his bags "Long time no see" It was true I hadn't seen Chase in what felt like years, my youngest son opting to attend boarding school to avoid dealing with the unnecessary family drama that seemed to surround us

"I guess" He whispered running is fingers through his hair pushing it out of his baby blue eyes

"Are you ready to start college?" I asked desperately trying to diffuse the awkward tension that had begun rising

"I guess" He repeated shrugging his shoulders slightly before gliding over towards the stairs

"Chase!" I called out running after him finally fed up by the lack of conversation "Please talk to me" I begged grabbing his arm forcing him to face me "I know your tired of your mother and I fighting but no matter what happens.."

"Where still a family" He finished rolling his eyes "Do you have any idea how many times mom has said that same thing to me? Did you even think about us when you decided to get a divorce? Did you even think about us when you cheated on mom!"

"Chase" I said letting out a harsh sigh "I didn't know that.."

"I know, Avery told me a few days after you and mom split up" He confessed taking a seat on the steps pulling his knees into his chest his blue eyes connecting with mine "I love you dad, but it hurts to much to be around you and mom knowing that our family will never be the same, it hurts to much knowing that no matter what I do we'll never be the same"

"I'm so sorry" I cried tears slowly dripping down my face for the first time in what seemed like years, always doing my best to never let anyone see me cry thinking it made me appear weak

"Don't apologize to me dad, apologize to Gina. Tell her that your sorry that her parents hate each other, tell her that your sorry that both her parents can't go to her school plays because they can't stand being in the same room, tell her that your sorry that she is constantly bounced between two different houses, tell Gina that your sorry don't tell me!" I tried to keep him from running up to his room, my attempt failing miserably as I heard the faint sound of his slamming door. I wanted to bury myself in gallons of the burning liquid that I had hidden around the house, I wanted to turn back down the familiar road and give in to the temptation that was alcohol.

"Alison?" I said holding the phone to my ear scrunching up my face as I immediately recognized my sister's voice "What's up?"

"I need your help" She admitted her voice cracking as she began "Please its Jess" I didn't wait another second bursting into Chases' room letting him know that I was heading to Ali's house the brunette not happy that I was forcing him to tag along with me.

"Why are we going to Aunt Ali's?" Gina asked as Chase strapped her into her car seat

"I don't know G" Chase answered jumping into the seat beside his younger sister "Why don't you ask dad"

"Why don't you ask dad?"

"Cause G, I want to read not talk to dad" He groaned flipping opened his novel his eyes immediately scanning the pages

"Were going to see Aunt Ali and Jessica" I answered before Gina could ask strapping on my seat belt quickly pulling out of the drive way. The car ride was silent, Gina passing out as she always did when she was in the car, Chase never once letting his eyes wander from the pages of his book. Her house was only twenty minutes from mine, a short distance yet I barley visited her house being only a few blocks from the center of the city.

"Thank god" Ali breathed pulling me into a tight hug forcing all of the air out of my lungs "Please, please you need to help her"

"I'm not sure what I can do" I admitted strutting into the house an instant shiver flowing over my body as I caught sight of Jess lying motionless on the couch an empty bottle of tequila resting at her feet "Son of a bitch" I cursed under my breath dropping my head into my hands

"That's a bad word" Gina observed slowly entering the house lingering behind me for a moment before throwing her arms around Ali's leg giving her a quick hug "Hi Aunt Ali" She greeted a brief smile flashing over her lips

"Hi Gina, hi Chase" She said faking a smile as my son walked into the house his book still held firmly in his grasp "Why don't you two go upstairs and see what Noah's up to" Ali suggested wanting nothing more than to finally sit down and talk to Jess about her problem

"When did she" I began desperate to find out when Jess began drinking

"I don't know" Ali admitted taking a seat near Jess' feet tears slowly dripping down her cheeks "Jess was served, apparently Emmerson is filing for sole custody of Jamie" She explained her sad eyes connecting with mine "Please tell me there's something you can do to help her"

"Ali if I'm completely honest I think the best option is to send her rehab"

"I can't" She sniffled holding her tears back as she gestured me towards the empty chair "I called Spencer and she said that if Jess was put into rehab it would lower her chances of keeping Jamie, she can't lose her Jason, she can't!"

"Alison calm down" I said calmly rubbing her back gently before crouching down in front of Jess smacking her cheek lightly attempting to wake her from her deep sleep "Jessica!" I yelled doing my best to wake her

"Screw you" She groaned rubbing her tired eyes as she sat up on the couch holding her head in pain "What the fuck are you doing here?" She stuttered seeing me standing over her angrily "What's going on?"

"Listen to me carefully Jess and don't you dare lie to me!" I warned wagging my finger in her face "How much have you had to drink today?"

"Why the hell do you care?" She whined reaching for the empty bottle desperately trying to quench her thirst

"Jessica!" Ali screamed grabbing her daughter's wrists forcing her to meet her eyes "Please listen to your uncle"

"Why? Why should I listen to him! He's an alcoholic" Jess yelled stumbling onto her feet slamming her body violently into the wall near her accidently a quiet groan escaping her lips

"Was" I corrected leading her back to the couch "I was an alcoholic but I changed, I changed my life because I knew if I didn't I would lose my kids, all of them"

"I've already lost her" Jess cried dropping her head into her hands "Jamie is in foster care until the trial, I haven't seen her in days"

"But Jessie if you don't change you won't see her ever again" I said sending a silent look over towards Ali quietly telling her to give Jess and I privacy "I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it between us okay?"

"Okay" She agreed wiping the tears from her eyes finally regaining her breath connecting her eyes with mine readying herself for my confession

"18 years ago I was happily married, with a wonderful son and another one of the way. My life was picture perfect, that was until I was laid from my job and instead of trying to find another one I turned to the only comfort I knew. Alcohol. I drank for hours on end, I drank so much I forgot my name, I forgot my family I forgot everything I drank so much I forgot about anything I cared about. Jess I drank so much that I ended up sleeping with someone, it was a onetime thing that I didn't think much of, and honestly I forgot it happened until a young girl came knocking at my door years later claiming that I was her father and by that time, I had three kids who I loved with all my heart and I wife that I would take a bullet for, but that one mistake screwed everything up, that one night I drank to much and ripped my family apart, that night I lost not three of my kids but four. Avery lost his respect for his father, Chase lost his trust in his father, Gina lost the presence of her father, and Amy she lost her father all together"

"Amy?" Jess interrupted her eyes shooting wide opened

**Question (answer in reviews): How do you feel about Jason being Amy's father? And is Jess really an alcoholic? **


	18. Flash Forward

**Tori's POV**

I heard the faint pitter patter of footsteps quickly approaching my bedroom. It was early, the bright morning sun shining directly in my eyes forcing me to stir awake. I wasn't fond of mornings, something about the mornings brought memories of my past back, something about the mornings forced the monsters from the dark to resurface.

"Tori" I heard her whisper quietly into my ear carefully adjusting her chin which was resting comfortably on my shoulder "It's your turn to get the door"

"I got it yesterday" I whined refusing to open my eyes not wanting to accept that it was in fact time for our daily wakeup call "It's your turn" I argued linking my fingers with hers

"Can you please?" She begged planting a soft kiss on my neck "I'll owe you big time" She giggled seductively no doubtabley raising her eyebrow as she often did when she spoke of less than appropriate things

"You owe me" I grinned swinging my legs out of bed slowly stumbling towards the door mentally preparing myself for the attack that was about to happen "Morning!" I greeted happily dropping onto my knees allowing the toddler to throw herself into my arms

"Momma" She gurgled tugging lovingly on my hair

"Ouch, Erica that hurts baby" I laughed unwrapping my hair from her fingers "Let's go wake up mom okay?" I suggested carrying her towards the bed where the blonde cowered underneath the blankets doing her best to hide herself from Erica and I "Say good morning mom" I smiled crawling next to her placing Erica onto her lap

"Morming" She mumbled as she clapped her hands together watching the blonde uncover her head giving the youngster a small smile

"Hi baby girl"

"Mommy!" Another voice screamed quickly darting into the bedroom throwing himself onto the already crowded bed "Erica spit all over Krypton" He complained waving the teddy bear in my face sprinkling my face with the toddlers drool

"I see that, and I feel that to" I laughed wiping my face clear of the spit "It's not a problem Grant I'll wash Krypton today and he'll be as good as knew before you have to go to sleep tonight"

"Promise?" He said sticking out his pinky finger

"Promise" I repeated linking our pinkies together "Now let's have some breakfast shall we?" I suggested feeling as Grant climbed onto my back demanding that I give him a piggy back ride "Miranda will you be joining us?" I asked seeing that see was still in bed, Erica now desperately trying to force her out of bed

"Urgggg" She groaned taking Erica in her arms as she rolled out of bed "I guess so, what do you think Erica do you want breakfast?"

"Yum" She giggled once again clapping her hands together

I'm not the best cook, anyone knew that in fact the only thing I knew how to cook was cereal and even that I seemed to always screw up. That's one of the many things I loved about Miranda, she seemed to know how to cook anything and everything something she no doubtabley learned from her father who proved to be an excellent cook. "What do you guys want?" Miranda asked placing her Kiss The Cook apron over her head

"Pancakes" Grant said copying Miranda's previous actions placing his own Cook In Training apron on "Pancakes and bacon"

"Sounds like a plan" Miranda agreed quickly already having taken the pancake mix and frozen bacon out of the fridge "Tori" She said pulling me from my daydreaming "Tor" She repeated tossing a handful of flour in my direction

"You didn't!" I said shaking my head in attempts to rid my hair of the flour "Your gonna pay for that" I warned racing up behind the blonde haired beauty quickly cracking two eggs over her head "Come on Erica get Mom!" I laughed picking Erica up allowing her to squash another egg onto Miranda's head

"Grant" Miranda said sliding the bag of flour to the five year old "Get her!"

Within seconds all four of us were covered head to toe in flour and dripping with yok the small bits of shells stuck in our hair. We weren't normally like this, but Miranda knew, she knew how hard today was going to be for me, she knew how much today was going to hurt me, so she tried. She tried to make it the best day she could, she tried to make me forget, she tried her best to make me happy. Little did she know no amount of family bonding would make me forget about the torturous day that was about to unfold.

"Are you leaving?" Miranda asked wrapping her arms around my waist leaning her chin on my shoulder her wet hair dripping water onto my new set of clean clothes

"Yea" I responded quickly shutting my eyes inhaling the sweet scent of Miranda's strawberry shampoo "I'll see you later?"

"Of course" She grinned spinning me in her arms pulling me into a tight hug fidgeting nervously with the towel that was tied around her body "Call me if you need me okay?"

"Will do" I said pressing my lips firmly against her running my fingers along the top of her towel swiftly removing it from her body as I scrambled from the bedroom "Love ya" I shouted as she disappeared into her closet in search of a fresh pair of clothes

It was going to be hard. It always was, standing there looking down on her, wishing and praying that she was next to me, begging her to come back, cursing her for leaving me. It was going to be hard.

"Hi Noah" I greeted doing my best to keep my tears in my eyes as he embraced me in his arms. It had been almost a year since I had seen him, and trust me that was long enough. Things had been tense between the two of us ever since the Emma situation, it wasn't my fault, I mean I guess it sort of was my fault but hey the past is the past.

"Hey Toyota" He teased tickling me violently in the side. Even years later he insisted on calling me by my childhood nickname and tickle me until I cried

"Uncle" I said breathless finally having enough of his antics "Are you ready?" I asked after regaining my breath straitening my dress returning it to its previous appearance before Noah had messed it up

"As ready as I can be" It was a short walk to our final destination, although it felt like an eternity the silence practically killing me. It looked different from last year, the grass had died the flowers were gone, it was almost as if no one had been here in a year, well that was true, for me at least. I could barely spend a few hours here let alone more than one day, it was too much. It took to much energy being here, it caused too much pain to stand there with tears falling down my face, it was too much to be alive while see was dead. "Hey Jessie" Noah said wiping the tears from his eyes as he dropped onto his knees leaning the flowers onto his sister's grave

"Happy Birthday babe" I said faking a smile my heart threatening to stop beating right then and there as I read the inscription which over the years became stuck in my mind 'Jessica Khan beloved sister, daughter and mother.' It was still hard to believe that she was gone, it was still hard to think of not seeing her smug grin every day, it was hard to imagine never hearing her infectious laugh whenever anything remotely funny was said, it was hard to believe that she wasn't in my life anymore.

I jumped from my sleep my body flying off of Miranda's bed slamming violently onto the ground knocking my head painfully into the side table a fresh cut appearing near my eye. "Damn it" I whined holding my head in pain

"Are you okay?" Miranda yawned my noisy fall waking her up from her peaceful sleep

"I'm fine" I lied wiping the blood off of my forehead with the palm of my hand "But we have a problem"

"If it's about you and Noah I already said I forgive you, I thought we moved past that"

"It's not about Noah, it's about Jess we _NEED _to get Jamie back!"

**Question (answer in reviews): How did you like the flash forward? Can Tori and Miranda really help get Jamie back? **


	19. Take Him Down

**Miranda's POV**

It was a risky plan that much I knew. But this was the only way to help Jess get Jamie back, and in my opinion that was the most important thing.

"Were clear on the plan right?" Tori asked peeking her head out from her closet her small frame wrapped tightly in a towel her wet hair draped along her back

"I think so" I answered no actually listening to her my mind solely focused on her body, her chest now covered in a crop top leaving her perfectly toned abs completely visible to my wandering eyes, her tan legs wrapped in denim shorts she most definitely stole from Jess. She had grown up a lot since the first time we had met, she had learned how to dress in clothes other than sweatpants and once I even saw her with a different hairstyle although I have to admit I'm a sucker for her classic side braid.

"Miranda!" She yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face pulling me from the trance I was in "My eyes are up here perv" She giggled throwing herself onto the bed beside me dropping her head onto my shoulder immediately linking our hands together

"I know where your eyes are, I was just admiring the rest of your body" I admitted placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before running my fingers through her silky brown hair. I love this dork. I loved everything about her, I loved her more than anyone could ever imagine, I loved her even when I hated her, she was the one, I knew that. Tori was the one I was going to spend my life with, Tori was the one I was going to love forever. "So.." I began pulling an envelope from my back pocket sliding it into her hand "I have something to ask you" I said my voice quivering violently as I stumbled onto my feet retrieving a small velvet box from my bag playing with it nervously "Victoria Montgomery will you please do me the honor of going to prom with me?" It wasn't something I expect her to be excited about, in fact she was basically glowing with happiness when she found out prom had been postponed till after graduation, but I still wanted to go with her, I needed to. This was our last dance at that school, and I needed to dance with her at least once.

"Miranda" She said slowly an unreadable expression on her face "Is it really the best time for this?"

"We can't put our life on hold just because of the drama that follows us, if we do that we'll never get out of this town" I argued still holding the velvet box tightly in between my fingers awaiting Tori's answer to my first question the brunette opening the envelope her eyes scanning the prom tickets harshly

"Of course I'll go to prom with you, but I have to warn you I suck at dancing" She giggled pulling me back down on the bed planting a firm kiss against my lips a smile instantly crossing my face

"I know" I confessed secretly loving the way Tori danced "Before anything else happens I have one more question" I said waving the velvet box in front of her "I realized that although we dated for, I don't even know how long"

"If you add up all the times we dated and broke up its equal to a year" Tori interrupted pushing her glasses up on her face a smirk clearly visible on her lips

"Okay so even though we dated for the equivalent of a year, I noticed that I never asked you the most important question" I said slowly opening the box "Tori will you be my girlfriend?" I asked revealing the necklace that rested in the box "I know you're not a fan of jewelry, but I thought maybe you'd make an exception for this" I said passing the brunette the box just praying that she liked the necklace

"My life, my love, my forever" She read out loud tracing her finger over the inscription on the necklace a single tear trailing down her cheek

"I've known it from the minute we met, I've known it and over and over again I let things break us apart but I'm not gonna let that happen anymore, I don't want to. I love you Tori and I will always love you, no matter what happens, no matter what obstacles we are forced to face, no matter how much things change the one thing that will never change is the fact that I love you!"

She was lost for words the younger girl simply gripping the necklace tightly as she leaned her lips into mine wrapping her arms around my neck as she deepen the kiss propelling her body on top of mine.

"Tori?" Aria called throwing opened her nieces bedroom door my gut instinct being to push Tori off of me only causing her to tumble onto the ground violently "Am I interrupting something?" She asked holding back her laughter

"Of course not" Tori groaned climbing back onto the bed putting her glasses back on her face as she fumbled with the necklace attempting to work the difficult clasp "Mira?" She questioned sending me a look silently telling me she needed assistance

"Got it" I said taking the heart necklace in my hands placing it around her neck running my index finger down her spine after locking the clasp in place Tori squirming violently the younger girl proving being extremely ticklish

"Is there something you need Aunt Aria?" Tori asked turning back to her Aunt the older woman simply leaning in the doorway wearing a pleased look on her face obviously enjoying the interaction between Tori and I, Aria always coming off as a hopeless romantic

"I just wanted to let you know that Noah dropped this off for you" She explained passing the brunette a large yellow envelop her expression changing drastically after the mention of Noah, the older woman not fully forgiving the teen for the heartbreak he caused her daughter "And, when Miranda is over I would like the door to stay opened"

"Why?" I asked a smirk crossing my face "I mean it's not like anyone's gonna get pregnant" I giggled Tori immediately blocking my mouth with her hand using her other hand to smack me in the bicep, as Aria looked on desperately trying to hold back her own laughter

"You remind me so much of your mother" She grinned tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear "She said everything that came to her mind to"

"It keeps things interesting" I chuckled Tori having pulled her hand off of my mouth after I swiped my tongue across her palm "It's not my fault I don't have a filter" I shrugged nudging Tori in the ribs the brunette sending me dirty looks

"Thank you" Tori interrupted wanting nothing more than to get her aunt out of the room as she ripped opened the evelope her face suddenly becoming solem

"Tor?" I asked turning to face my beautiful girlfriend Aria having abandoned the room leaving only the brunette and I "What's wrong?"

"He's gone" She said sadly passing me the crumbled piece of paper that held the distinct chicken scratch that was Noah's handwriting "He left"

"Hey Tor, I'm not really sure what to say, I mean this is a pretty crappy goodbye but it's better than nothing at all. I got accepted into Atlanta State, nothing special but it's something. I don't want to leave, trust me when I say that cause I don't, but if I don't leave now I'll never leave, I'll find a reason to stay whether it be helping Jess, desperately trying to woo Emma, or apologize to you for my shitting behavior. The only other person that knows I'm leaving is my mom, so do me a favor tell Jess that she was a better sister than I could have asked for, tell Miranda that she was the most entreating frenemy that I've ever encounter, tell Emma that I love her, more than I can say, and Tori tell everyone that this is not a goodbye it's simply a see ya later.

Love you Tor-Noah"

"I…." I stuttered searching for something to say. As much as I hated to admit it, Tori loved Noah yes not in the way she loved me, but in the way she loved Emma, in the way she loved Jess. And when Tori loved she loved hard which can be both a good and a bad thing, unfortunately at this time it was a bad thing. She loved Noah with all her heart, she loved him like a brother and there he was abandoning her like her father and her mother. "Tori"

"I'm fine" She admitted pushing my hand off of her shoulder getting back onto her feet gripping the envelope tightly in her fingers a determined look on her face "I have to go talk to Jess"

"Do you want me to.."

"No, I have to do it myself" She said letting out a harsh breath "But I'll see you later, okay?" Tori said leaning into my lips planting a soft kiss on my mouth before darting out her door

She hated Noah for doing this. She hated him for leaving even if it was in his best interested, Tori had lost enough people for a lifetime. Her father abandoned her, her mother died, all she had was Aria, Emma, Jess and I. She didn't deserve this and you could bet your ass that if I ever ran into Noah again I would beat him for putting her through more pain

"Em" I groaned into my cell phone pacing back and forth in front of his room "Emma!" I drew out her name as I waited for her to pick up the ringing phone. I hadn't seen her all day, the brunette most likely spending her afternoon in the grille with her nose stuck in a book reading all about what to expect when you go to college, Emma already stressing about leaving in a few months

"Hey Miranda" She greeted finally answering the phone "What's up?"

"I need you here, now! The plan is in motion, I repeat the plan is in motion"

"Are you trying to sound like a spy?" She question giggling quietly into the phone

"Shut up and get your ass over here" I demanded conveniently leaving out the news of Noah's departure. It was a good plan, it had to be Tori the brainiac came up with it. I didn't have to do much, just grab a few things from his room and plant them inside Emmerson's house, it wasn't hard, at least that's what I was hoping. Emma arrived at my house a few minutes later instantly sensing my anxiety as she found me pacing in front of his bedroom door

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can think of something else" She suggested sliding her hand into mine

"No, this is the quickest way to get Jamie back with Jess. We need to do this" I said firmly giving Emma's hand a quick squeeze before barging into my little brother's room for the first time since his death. It looked exactly as it did before he was gone, everything untouched and in its proper place as if Connor never left, as if he was gonna come home any minute as if he wasn't murdered.

"Do you know where he kept it?" Emma asked tip toeing into his room nervously looking around

"No" I answered wiping the few tears that escaped my eyes. I tried my best to forget about him, to forget about how much I loved him despite his annoying behavior, despite his betrayal, despite his attitude, I loved him, he was my little brother I had to love him. I missed seeing his room, the walls littered with dozens of posters dedicated to numerous bands, tv shows and sports that I doubted he actually watched. "Think like Connor" I whispered to myself "Somewhere accessible, yet somewhere mom and dad wouldn't suspect" And that's when it hit me "There" I said pointing to the large novel that sat on his nightstand "Open that up" I instructed watching Emma strut over to the book prying it opened a shocked look crossing her face as she realized that the book had been hollowed out "Genius" I laughed to myself catching the bag that Emma tossed in my direction scrunching my face as the stench of pot filled my nose "Ready?" I questioned practically speeding from his room the immense amount of emptions I was feeling beginning to take its toll

"Let's go pay Emmershit a visit" She chuckled proud of the nickname she had just created as she quietly closed Connor's door


	20. Last Dance

**Author's Note: I just finished writing the fifth chapter of **_**Adults?**_** And I'm sooo excited for you guys to see it! Anyway enjoy the next chapter of **_**It's Time To Grow Up**_**-A**

**Jess' POV**

The gentle sound of Ed Sheeran filled the crowded room, couples slowly swaying with each other on the dance floor as I hid in the corner doing my best to remain unseen. The only reason I came was because of Tori, she practically got down on her knees and begged me to come. It wasn't that I didn't want to go to prom, cause I did, it was just that with everything that was going on in my life it didn't seem right to be partying. It was nice seeing Tori so happy, especially after the sucky year she had to deal with, she was the only reason I hadn't completely fallen apart after losing so much, after losing Liam, Jamie and now Noah, Tori was the only constant person in my life, she was the one I could rely on for anything and everything she was the reason I was still sane. Tori was my person.

"Aren't you gonna dance?" Tori asked leaning her arm on my shoulder the brunette just slightly taller than me with her heels on

"Who am I supposed to dance with?" I giggled Tori apparently oblivious to the fact that I hadn't brought a date

"Me" She suggested holding out her hand grinning brightly as she waited for me to accept her offer "Please?" She pleaded pouting like the child she was "Jessie!" She whined stomping her feet angrily only causing her to slip and fall onto her ass a misfortune that gained a dozen chuckles throughout the room

"Are you bullying my girlfriend?" Miranda laughed helping Tori back onto her feet wrapping her right arm around Tori's waist holding her protectively

"No" I said holding my hands defensively in front of me "Never" I faked a smile doing my best to act as if I was having a good time, which I most definitely was not. It was impossible for me to enjoy myself after everything that happened, after Liam's death, after Jamie being taken away, after Noah leaving, all I wanted was to be at home hidden underneath the comfort of my blanket.

"Go dance with her loser" Miranda laughed shoving me into Tori's arms a goofy smile plastered on her face

"You're not dancing" Tori complained pulling off her heels as she jumped to the beat fist bumping violently "Come on you love this song"

"I'm not really in the mood Tor" I admitted slowly swaying my body as the fast paced song transitioned into a slow dance "I think I'm just gonna go home" I frowned running my fingers through my hair forcing it out of my face before exiting the dance floor Tori chasing after me only stopping once we reached the privacy of the hallway

"Jess you can't do this" She begged grabbing my wrist "This is our last dance, this is it, this is our last hoorah before we pack our things and march off to college, we need this"

"You don't think I know that?" I groaned pulling her arm off of me taking a few steps back "Tori, I want so desperately to celebrate tonight, I want to have fun, I want to be able to dance with my friends and not have to worry about anything, but I do! I do have to worry, I have to worry about my daughter who's stuck in foster care right now, I have to worry about my ex who wants to take my daughter, I have to worry about my mother, my uncle, my father my brother, I have to worry about how I act around them because they all think I'm an alcoholic. I have to worry about every damn thing, every damn day!" It wasn't my intention to unload on Tori like that, but once I started talking I just couldn't stop

"Jess" Tori breathed calmly once again reaching for my hand "Why didn't you tell me about your family?"

"Because I'm scared that it's true" I confessed my voice breaking as tears trickled down my cheeks "I'm terrified that I'm an alcoholic, what if I am? It'll change everything, if people find out I'll never get Jamie back, I'll never be able to see her grow up, I'll never bring her to her first day of school, I'll never fight with her about staying out to late, I'll never help her get ready for her first school dance, I'll never…." There were too many I'll never's, to many things I would never get to experience with Jamie gone.

"Done worry about this Jess, we've taken care of it" Tori said squeezing my hand tightly

"What do you mean you've taken care of it?" I asked scared to think of what Tori could have done "Tori what did you do?"

"Don't worry about it" Tori advised me releasing my hand turning to re-enter the dance

"Victoria!" I practically growled crossing my arms firmly over my chest "Tell me what the hell you did! Tell me now!" I demanded stomping my feet angrily

"Miranda, Emma and I made a plan to make sure Emmerson doesn't get custody of Jamie" Tori explained turning to face me a serious look etched on her face "We planted pot in his bedroom, when CPS goes in there to search his home they'll find it and deem Emmerson unfit to raise Jamie"

"You can't do that" I said shaking my head in disapproval "Tori you planted evidence! Do you understand what would happen if they trace it back to you? What happens if they charge you? What happens if this screws up your plans for college?" I challenged pushing all my ill feelings of Emmerson away my soul focus only on Tori, worried that she'd end up in juvie

"I did it for you!" She screamed dropping her heels onto the floor as she strutted up towards me shoving me in the chest forcefully "I did it for you Jess! I might have just thrown away my entire future because I can't stand seeing you hurt! All I want is for you to be happy!"

"Why the hell do you care if I'm happy or not! That's none of your concern!" I yelled pushing the younger girl in the chest copying her previous action "Maybe you should just worry about yourself!"

"I can't! Cause every time I realize how happy I am, every time I realize how lucky I am to have Miranda, how lucky I am to have Emma and Ella, how lucky I am to have my Aunt Aria, my Uncle Ezra, every time I realize what I have and how happy it makes me I force myself to stop because you're not happy! Because your daughter got taken away, and your fiancé dropped dead! I can't be happy because of you!"

"You bitch!" I insulted smacking her across the face painfully "Don't you dare blame me! Don't you dare make it my fault that you don't want to be happy"

"Are you freaking stupid?" Tori screamed once again pushing me in the chest almost knocking me back on my feet "Do you think I like not being happy? Do you think I like spending every night thinking of ways to help you, thinking of ways to make you feel better! I spend more time worrying about you than myself!"

"Well stop worrying about me!" I demanded

"I can't! I can't stop worrying because I see you hurting, I see you in pain and I'll never be able to forgive myself if I don't help you" She said doing her best to keep her voice from cracking as her eyes became wet with tears "What happens if you are an alcoholic and you drink too much…what happens…."

"Stop it! Just stop Tori! Stop making excusing for me, stop trying to help me! I don't need your help I don't want your help!" I lied practically spitting in her face "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Screw you!" Tori groaned throwing her hands up dramatically "This is what you do best, you push people away! You force people out of your life when you need them the most"

"Trust me Tori, I don't need you! I never needed you! Hell I never wanted you in my life I fucking hate you! I'll always hate you!" I screamed the words flowing from my lips faster than I could control "Just go away!"

"Well I don't hate you! I could never hate you, you're like a sister to me" Tori said desperately trying to calm me down the tension between the two of us growing instantly

"You're not my sister! You're never going to be my sister!" I yelled knocking her against the wall slamming my hand into the wall near her head "Now just leave me alone! Please!" I begged backing away from her

"Fuck you!" Tori screamed pushing me onto the floor punching her fist violently into my jaw "You bitch!" She insulted tears streaming swiftly from her eyes as she continued to slam her fist against my face the force causing blood to sprout from my nose

"What the hell?" Miranda shouted darting down towards us pulling Tori off of me as Emma helped me to my feet "What's going on?" She asked frantically examining Tori's bruised fist

"Nothing!" I spat breaking free from Emma's grip playing nervously with my dress mentally taking note that fighting in a dress is a difficult task "I was just leaving" I groaned gliding towards the exit

"Yeah go ahead, leave that's what you do best isn't it! You left Emmerson, you left Liam I bet you'd even leave Jamie, it's better for her to be in foster care than to be with you! You're insane!"

"Do you want to say that again?" I said spinning on my heels as I approached Tori standing only inches away from her "Say it to my face bitch"

"I said Jamie is better off without you!" She repeated massaging her fist scrunching her face as the pain surged throughout her knuckles

"Take it back!" I demanded pointing a harsh finger at her digging it painfully into her chest "Take it back!"

"Never" She growled holding her jaw in pain as my fist made contact with her chin the instant force sending her tumbling onto the ground

"Stay the hell away from me!" I said kicking her in the ribs before Emma forced me away from the younger girl Miranda appearing as if she was seconds away from pouncing on me "Screw you! Screw all of you!"

**Question (answer in reviews): Do you think Tori and Jess will ever make up?**


	21. Final Decision

**Amy's POV **

"Finally" I basically sang after hearing the familiar ding of the microwave skipping over to get my bag of popcorn preparing myself for the movie marathon I had been waiting weeks for. Tonight was the only night I had the house to myself, Alison and my mom having gone out to dinner and a movie, Jess partying it up at the Prom and Noah having disappeared a few days ago. It was still weird living in their house, using their kitchen, their bathroom. I still wasn't used to being treated as part of their family. It could be worse, Jess could still hate me, Noah could have told our parents what happened between us, but instead of making my life a living hell they moved passed it, they forgave me for my past. "Jess?" I questioned hearing the front door slam closed the blonde strutting angrily into the kitchen her face speckled with tears "What happened?"

"Tori and I had a fight" She confessed not caring about the drops of blood that dripped from her nose "I don't think she'll ever forgive me" She said her voice cracking as she slid onto the floor hiding her face in her dress

"Jess" I began racking my brain for something to say never proving to be very good at comforting others "You and Tori are best friends of course she'll forgive"

"I told her I hated her, I told her I didn't want her in my life" She cried using the back of her hand to rid her nose of blood, rolling her eyes as she noticed a few drops slipping onto her dress "She hates me"

"I don't know Tori very well, but I know you Jess and no one could ever hate you, your one of the sweetest people I have ever meet" I said gently rubbing her back leaning my head onto her shoulder

"Now you're just lying" She giggled finally picking up her head from her knees elbowing me lightly in the ribs

"I swear I'm not, look Jess you and I are basically sisters now that are parents are dating, and if I know one thing it's that sisters don't lie to each other"

"Were not just sister's, were cousins" She said the sudden confession shocking me

"You knew?" I asked stunned lifting my head from her shoulder staring deeply into her emerald green eyes "How long?"

"Only a little while, my uncle let it slip that he had a daughter named Amy. And well I put two and two together" She explained climbing off of the floor straitening her crumpled dress "Honestly, you're a pretty good cousin" She grinned wiping off her tears as she made her way over towards the counter grabbing a rag and pressing it against her nose "Have you met your siblings?" She questioned jumping onto the counter swinging her legs beneath her

"No" I answered sadly wanting nothing more than to finally connect with my father "What are they like?" I asked my curiosity about my unknown family peaked as I pulled the bowl of red Doritos closer to me, stuffing my mouth nervously as I waited for Jess to spill the gossip about my family

"Well, Avery is your older brother. He's the rebel in the family, listens to his music to loud, drives his car to fast, skips school, grows his hair to long, fights with your dad, but deep down he's a softy. I mean he went to college to become a veterinarian, he wants to be the one who saves a family pet, the one who gets to tell a kid that his or her dog is going to live, Avery is great, he's the one you go to if you're having family trouble because no matter what he'll have your back. Chase is around your age maybe a month or two older than you, he's the smart one, the one who always gets 90's on his tests, the one who always gets put in honors classes, the one who couldn't care less about partying, he was the one who wanted nothing more than to get off to college and start his life, Chase is the one who you can rely on for advice on anything and everything he'll always help with whatever he can whenever he can. Gina's the sweetheart, she's the youngest, she's the artist in the family always drawing and painting, and trust me there actually amazing, more amazing than anything I could do. If your ever feeling lonely, if your ever feeling sad she's the one who'll make you feel better, she's the one who'll hug you until you feel better, she's the one who'll sneak into her bed and watch movies with you until you fall asleep, she's the best sister you could ever ask for" I couldn't help but smile, they sounded incredible. Avery, Chase, Gina they sounded like the family everyone asks for, the family everyone wants. "You were pretty blessed in the family department" Jess chuckled slipping down off the counter slowly walking towards the door after hearing the faint sound of knocking "Son of a bitch" She groaned attempting to close to the door

"Who's here?" I asked peaking my head out from the kitchen my eyes catching sight of Tori, Miranda and Emma the three girls having changed out of their dresses and into more comfortable clothes Tori sporting her usual sweatpants while Emma and Miranda opted for jeans "Should I get more chips?" I questioned awkwardly watching as the girls busted into the house

"Why are you here?" Jess asked refusing to look directly at Tori the blonde to ashamed to meet her eyes

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be here" Tori started leaning her body on the wall near Jess "But I couldn't think of anything else, all I could think of was you and the things you said to me! All I could think of was you walking around hating me!"

"I don't hate you Tori" Jess confessed finally looking Tori in the eye wringing her hands together nervously as she continued "I don't know why I said that, cause I could never hate you. Tori you're the best friend I've ever had, you're the only person I can rely on, the only person that makes me smile when I feel like shit, you're the only person who I know I can't live without!"

"Then tell me why you told me to stay away, tell me why you told me you hated me!" Tori demanded as Emma and Miranda made their way towards me diving their hands into the bowl enjoying the snacks as they watched the interaction unfold "Tell me why you said you didn't want me in your life!"

"I was pissed at you! I was pissed at you cause you were right! Jamie would be better without me! Jamie would have be better off if she didn't have to grow up having to deal with my screwed up life! Jamie would be better if she had a mother and a father to look after her! She would be better without me"

"Jess what are you saying?" Emma interrupted Miranda Tori and I to shocked to muster up words. I knew Jess had been thinking of Jamie, I knew she had been thinking about what she was going to do, how she was gonna get her back, how she was gonna go to college with Jamie. I knew she was stressing, what I didn't know was that she truly believed Jamie was better off without her

"I'm saying that I'm gonna do what I should have done a year ago" Jess said wiping her wet eyes "I'm gonna request that Jamie gets put up for adoption"

**Question (answer in reviews): Do you think Jess is making the right decision? Do you like Jess and Amy bonding? **


	22. Family Matters

**Miranda's POV **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked swiping the cover-up over Jess' eye doing my best to hide the bruise she sustained during her fight with Tori "You can still get Jamie back, CPS already went through Emmerson's house, they found the pot they already see him as unfit" I argued dropping the makeup onto Jess' desk watching as she strutted towards her mirror quickly glancing over her appearance

"They may see Emmerson unfit, but I see myself as unfit to. I'm only 17 I don't know how to raise a child"

"You're gonna be 18 in a month, and plus you've raised Jamie for a year, an entire year. You watched her, you taught her you gave her everything you could" I said stepping in front of her to block the mirror forcing the younger girl to meet my eyes "Jamie needs you Jess, she needs her mother"

"It doesn't matter Miranda, I made up my mind Jamie needs to be in a stable home, she needs to grow up surrounded by love and joy instead of drama, Jamie needs to have a better life than I did, she needs to grow up with a mother and a father who put her above everything else" She dropped her eyes onto her hands as she played with her finger mindlessly as she often did when she became anxious "I'm going to meet a possible family today, and I was wondering…"

"Do you want me to come?" I asked reading her mind giving the girl a small smile as she nodded "Of course I'll come, I have to make sure the family is good enough for my favorite god daughter" It terrified me to think of Jess giving away Jamie, to think of Jess losing her daughter, losing the light of her life, losing her blonde haired beauty. I didn't want to fight with her any longer, I didn't want to try and change Jess' mind all I wanted to do, all I needed to do was support her. It surprised me how fast Spencer was able to find a possible family, in fact it seemed almost impossible. I didn't know much about the family, the only thing Jess told me was that they were nice, and desperately wanted a child. "Damn" I said observing the house astonished at the size "That's bigger than the Cavanagh's house!" I exclaimed as I followed Jess up the front steps

"Ready or not" Jess whispered to herself as she lifted her knuckles to the door lightly knocking her breath becoming harsher as she awaited to be invited inside "Maybe there not home"

"You set up this meeting dumbass of course there home" I teased nudging her slighting in the ribs desperately trying to get her to smile "Just relax" I advised a moment before the door opened revealing a young girl holding a lollipop between her teeth

"Oh you must be Jessica Kahn" She said gesturing the two of us inside "I'm Becca, my mom is in the kitchen pulling cookies out of the oven and my dad is in his den, I'll let them know you're here"

"Thank you" Jess grinned taking a seat on the couch sending me a look of utter terror

"It's gonna be okay" I reassured her dropping beside her my mind consumed with thoughts of the girl from the front door. There was something about her, something familiar, something in her eyes, something that reminded me of someone I knew

"I'm so sorry" the voice apologized as she made her way into the living room "I was working in the kitchen" She explained reaching to take Jess' hand in hers "I'm Olivia, and this is my husband Richard" She said taking a seat on the couch opposite of mine

"It's nice to meet you" Jess grinned wringing her hands together "This is one of my friends, Miranda" She said pointing in my direction

"Hey" I smiled awkwardly waving at the adults my eyes darting towards the doorway where the young brunette lingered sucking contently on the lollipop "Aren't you gonna join us?" I asked my eyes finally connecting with her dark chocolate ones the sight of them mesmerizing me for a moment

"I guess I could spare a few minutes" She giggled dropping herself on the cushion near her mother crossing her legs over each other refusing to move her eyes off of mine. There was something in her eyes, something that kept me interested, that kept me from looking away, something that made my heart pound

"So Jessica…"

"Jess" She corrected tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear tapping her leg violently on the ground preparing herself for the conversation that was about to occur

"Jess, if you don't mind me asking why did you wait a year until requesting to put your daughter up for adoption?" Oliva questioned pushing the freshly baked tray of cookies towards Jess and I

"I love Jamie, more than anything but I'm afraid that I won't be able to raise her as she should be raised. I want her to have the best life and I won't be able to give her that" Jess said spinning one of the cookies in her fingers before taking a small bite "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Richard answered linking his hand with his wife

"Why are you adopting? I mean….why don't you just have a child?" She questioned the mood of the room drastically changing

"A few years ago I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, I lost both my ovaries. We've been trying to adopt for years now" Oliva explained tightening her grip on her husband's hand "Becca was born before I met Richard, before I was diagnosed it was only until after she was born and I had married Richard that I found out something was wrong"

"Are you in remission?" Jess asked her voice cracking slightly the talk of cancer no doubtabley bringing up memories of Liam

"For now I am, thankfully" She grinned wiping a tear from her eye "But you didn't come to talk about my cancer, so how old is Jamie now, she's around one right?"

"Yes, she turned one a few months ago" Jess smiled the mention of her daughter instantly brightening her day "She's just starting to walk and she can mutter a few small words nothing to special"

"Mrs Cavanagh mentioned that Jamie has a hearing aid, does it return full function of her ears?" Richard asked ignoring the doorbell the only one who seemed to hear it being Becca the young girl sending her mother questioning eyes

"Jamie was born premature and lost her hearing due to all the medications she had to receive, but yes she has a hearing aid but she'll need to get a new set in a few years but if you give them to her and put her in speech therapy she'll be just fine"

"Do you want me to get the door?" I suggested hearing the doorbell ring once again noticing that no one seemed aware that someone had arrived

"No it's fine, I'll get it" Becca said getting onto her feet making her way towards the door

"I'll come with" I offered wanting to give Jess and the adults time to talk without me lingering "Anyone interested" I laughed rounding the corner towards the front door stopping dead in my tracks when I caught sight of him. It was then that it hit me, the control Becca's eyes had over me, the tug it had on my heartstrings, it wasn't until I saw him that I realized it. Becca was a Montgomery. Becca was Tori's sister.

**Question (answer in reviews): Do you think Jess should give Jamie to this family? Do you think Miranda will tell Tori about her sister?**


	23. Brain Drain

**Emma's POV**

Drama. If I could explain my teen years in one word, it would be drama. I feel like that's all I had to deal with drama. Drama over my friendship with Miranda, drama over finding out about my mysterious cousin Tori, drama over my constant bickering with Jess, drama with my relationship with Noah. That's all I knew, drama. And right when I thought it was done, here I was again dealing with more drama.

"Tori has a sister?" I repeated still unable to wrap my mind around the fact that I had another cousin I knew nothing about "What the hell does Mike just knock up every one of his girlfriends?" I criticized harshly holding my head in my hands

"It makes sense when you think about it, Mona and Mike were dating when she got pregnant and she said they broke up because of it, but what if they broke up because Mike cheated?" Miranda suggested pacing nervously around her room "What kills me is that Mike abandoned Tori and yet he still visits Becca, he's still in her life"

"It just doesn't make any sense, Mike wanted to be in Tori's life. Hell he got Mona and Tori to move to New York so they would be closer together, so they could have a life together" I said getting to my feet stepping in front of Miranda to stop her from pacing the action driving me insane "What happened that made him disappear?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Miranda whined leaning her body against her bedroom door smacking her head against it painfully as she racked her brain for any possible reason "Something obviously happened between Tori and Mike, I just don't know what"

"Why don't we just ask Tori, she's probably wondering about her sister by now" I said reaching for the door knob knowing that Tori was only a few houses down spending quality time with Jess the two of them discussing the family that Jess had met with

"No!" Miranda exclaimed holding her hands up in front of her stopping me from exiting the room "She doesn't know"

"You didn't tell her?" I said surprised by Miranda's secrecy "Why the hell didn't you tell her!"

"How am I supposed to start a conversation like that? Hey Tori you look nice today, oh and by the way I met your hot sister yesterday"

"Hot?" I interrupted shocked at Miranda's unintentional complement "Did you just call Tori's sister hot?"

"I mean yeah, she has the same dark eyes as Tori, and she had short brown hair I'm not gonna lie she was attractive she caught my eye" She admitted once again blocking my way out of the room "Please don't tell Tori, I love her I do I just can't drop this on her right now"

"Maybe you can't but I can" I groaned shoving the blonde out of the way quickly descending the stairs making my way to the front door only stopping when I heard Miranda tumble down the stairs "Dumbass" I chucked to myself extending my hand to help her back onto her feet

"You can't tell her" She begged rubbing her arm a slight bruise appearing "Please, if she realizes that Mike is more interested in Becca's life than her own she'll be devastated"

"And if she hears about her sister from someone else she'll be devastated. So make up your mind either you tell her or I will" I said crossing my arms over my chest "So what's it gonna be?"

"I'll do it, I'll tell her" Miranda answered holding her arm in pain glancing at the bruise "I'll do it tomorrow" She stated walking into the kitchen grabbing ice from the fridge "I promise"

"Today Miranda, you have to tell her today. The longer you wait, the less you'll want to tell her" I replied following her into the kitchen jumping onto the counter watching as she iced her bicep waiting for her to respond "Miranda, she's your girlfriend!"

"I know! I know she's my girlfriend and I love her, but you know how much she hates talking about her father. I don't want to force that on her" Miranda explained dropping the ice into the sink running her fingers through her hair "I don't want to be the reason that she gets hurt"

"Miranda don't you think that if someone found out you had a sister you never knew about you'd want them to tell you" I argued sliding off of the counter "You don't really have a choice she's gonna find out eventually it's better that she hears it from you"

"Fine" She whined grabbing her car keys from the counter spinning them in her fingers "Are you coming or not?" She asked completely ignoring my eye sight refusing to give me the satisfaction that I had won the argument

"I'm coming" I grinned practically skipping out to the car jumping into the passenger seat immediately blasting the radio once Miranda turned the car on "How are you going to break the news to her?" I asked

"Shut the hell up" Miranda demanded rolling her eyes angrily as she pulled into Jess' driveway "Damn, is she moving?" She questioned noticing the cluttered porch, the cardboard boxes blocking the front door

"She's probably sorting through her clothes for college, I doubt the closets in the dorm are big enough for her whole wardrobe" I joked quickly unbuckling and shuffling towards the house

"Crap, that's right I forgot to tell her" Miranda groaned bursting into the house not bothering to knock on the door Jess having given Miranda a key a few months ago

"Tell her what?" I questioned slowly walking up the stairs Miranda following closely behind me

"About my apartment" She stated simply

"Jess is gonna live there to?" I asked thinking that it was only going to be Miranda and I completely forgetting that Jess and Tori were both going to be attending the same school as us

"Yeah, and Tori probably I mean there's enough room for us all it's a two bedroom apartment. Jess and Tori can share and you and I can share" She suggested as we made our way into Jess' room Tori and Jess greeting us with warm smiles not attempting to interrupt Miranda and I's conversation

"Like hell! Do you think I want to get locked out of my room when you and Tori want to hook up? I'll share a room with Jess" I said finally addressing the other girls in the room "Right Jess"

"Why are we sharing a room?" The blonde asked moving from her position on the bed and over towards her closet throwing some dirty clothes into her hamper

"Go ahead Miranda share the good news" I smiled dropping myself onto the bed beside Tori

"Well my Grandma Ashley gave me an apartment near Dartmouth as a graduation present, it's a two bedroom which means there's enough room for all of us, and I hoped that you guys would want to live there" Miranda said her eyes darting back from Jess and Tori "What do you think?" She asked wondering what thoughts were circulating throughout their minds

"Holy shit Miranda! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Get over here blondie" She giggled pulling Miranda into a tight hug. Jess had been happier since meeting with the possible family, something about her was different, she seemed more relaxed as if she had finally moved passed the difficult patch of her life, a change I was overjoyed to witness Jess always having to be the one who dealt with the most "Come help me get my clothes from downstairs I don't have to cut my closet in half now" She said happily running down the stairs to retrieve the boxes of clothes

"Miranda!" I yelled pissed that she avoided telling Tori anything about her sister "Bitch" I whined dropping my head into my hands "Tori…..there's something you need to know"

"If it's about Becca, Jess already told me" She said her sudden confession shocking me "It doesn't make a difference, I don't want to know her, and I don't want her to know me" She admitted pulling her hair to one side braiding it quickly

"Don't you want to know why Mike is more interested in Becca?"

"I know why" She stated laying back on the bed resting her head on the headboard "After the car accident things were worse than anyone knew even Miranda, it's still bad so bad that I don't even know how to tell you guys."

"Tell us what?" I questioned flipping onto my stomach resting my head on my hands as I listened intently to Tori's confession

"I had extensive brain damage because of the accident, damage that still poses a threat to my health today, the accident completely screwed up my mind"

"What do you mean?" I asked still not following what Tori was trying to say "I thought everything was okay, I mean the accident was over a year ago, you got your memory back, you're not having any trouble you seem fine"

"That's what I want everyone to think, I didn't want anyone worrying about me but I've been seeing a physical therapist and a neurologist for the past 6 months, my aunt and uncle promised to keep it a secret" She admitted shifting nervously in her spot "Ever since the accident I've had trouble with my attention span, concentrating, I can't sit for a long period of time without getting restless, I have trouble with my speech sometimes everything is messed up"

"But…." I stuttered unable to believe that any of this was happening to Tori, the brunette not showing any signs of having difficulty focusing or speaking "I….you…."

"I know, I've worked extremely hard to keep this a secret I didn't want anyone to know"

"What does this have to do with your father?" I asked not connecting the dots between the car accident and her father abandoning her

"A week after the accident the doctors told me what I would have to deal with, the problems, reasoning, talking, thinking, concentrating they told me everything that I would have to deal with, the thing is physical therapist, neurologists there not cheap and the insurance only covers so much…"

"Mike didn't want to pay" I finished knowing full well how stingy Mike could be when it came to money "That bastard"

"That's why he's not in my life, we got into a huge argument over my brain injury. I told him that I needed help, I told him I needed to get better if I wanted to get anywhere in life. I mean I want to be a freaking doctor, how the hell am I supposed to do that if I stumbled over my words and…..and can't focus for extended period of times, surgery can go on for hours and if I can't…if I can't…..can't…." She stuttered her voice suddenly disappearing from her throat the brunette rolling her eyes annoyingly as she dropped her head into her hands shaking her head violently "It's worrssee…..worse whennn….I'm upppsettt….upset" She explained lifting her head from her hands her face stained with tears

"Why are you crying?" I questioned wrapping my arms around her "You don't need to be upset, it sucks I know but if anyone can overcome this it's you"

"There's no way you can fit all these clothes into the apartment, its not that big" Miranda laughed reentering the room her arms filled with two large cardboard boxes Jess only a few seconds behind her carrying only one box

"I'll make it work" She smirked dropping the box near her closet "Tori are you okay?" Jess asked seeing the tears in her friend's eyes

"She's fine" I spoke for her knowing that she was still upset her speech most likely still screwed up "She's just happy that were all gonna be together" I lied watching as Jess jumped onto the bed throwing her arms around Tori

"I know! It's gonna be freaking amazing!" She giggled releasing Tori from her arms "Everything is gonna work out, everything's gonna be better once we get out of this town"

"Yeah" Tori said slowly looking at me with desperate eyes

Somehow I always ended up with everyone's secrets. Somehow I always ended up dealing with the drama of others. I loved these girls, I loved them with all my heart, they were my friends, my sisters, my life but our friendship was toxic. I knew it, Miranda knew it, Tori, Jess my parents everyone knew it, we shared secrets, we kept secrets, we hid what we were really going through out of fear that we would hurt each other. That was the best thing about our friendship we would die for each other, we would do anything to help each other but then again that was the worst part of our friendship as well.

**Question (answer in reviews): What do you think will happen now that Tori's secret is out?**


	24. Blackout

**Tori's POV **

"Hurry up" Emma giggled peaking her head into my room practically falling over the mounds of clothes I had piled near the door "Shit" She muttered her eyes scanning the cluttered room "Taking a page out of Jess' book are we?" Emma asked tiptoeing into the room carefully stepping over the numerous items that littered my floor

"Were leaving for Dartmouth in a week, I figured I would go through my stuff" I explained tossing an old t-shirt into the full trash bag "Is it time to go?"

"You have a few minutes" She said glancing down at her wrist watch quickly reading the time "Are you sure you want me to take you?"

"Well considering that I don't have a car, it would be better than walking" I joked sliding my converse on before pulling my hair into its signature side braid. I don't know why I always wore my hair like this, it was something that just became a habit over time my mom always opting to style my hair like this when I was little, instead of trying to brush through my wavy hair. I liked it, Miranda seemed to like it and plus it was the only hair style I had mastered over my 16 years. "Ready?" I questioned jumping over the tower of boxes near my bed making my way to the door Emma lingering closely behind me

"Yup" She grinned skipping out to her car swiftly turning over the engine "You know what….." Emma said dropping her hands off the wheel before pulling out of the driveway "Why don't you drive"

"Are you serious?" I laughed happily, no one having ever willingly given up there car for me out of fear that I would crash it, a silly fear in my opinion considering I was a fairly good driver

"Just don't kill me" Emma teased sliding out of the car leaving the driver's seat opened for me "Or yourself!" She added slamming the passenger side door closed quickly locking her seatbelt before I pulled out of the driveway

"I'll do my best" I chuckled coming to a stop at the flashing traffic light. I don't remember what happened next, I don't think I want to remember what happened next all I know is I woke up in the one place I hated more than anything else. Rosewood Community Hospital. "Whattt….where'sss" I stuttered mentally cursing at my screwed up speech

"Emma's in surgery" She explained linking her hand with mine as she climbed into the hospital bed leaning her head on my chest exhaling heavily as she listened contently to the thumping sound of my heart

"Whaatt…." I tried again my speech not improving the slightest Miranda somehow able to read my mind the blonde instantly explaining what had happened

"The doctors said you had a seizure, it made you lose control of the car you slammed into a tree before Emma could stop you, a branch flew through the window and into Emma's chest the doctors are doing their best to help her"

"But….I….I" I stuttered again kicking my legs angrily

"Tori it's okay, you're okay that's all that matters right now" She said using the pad of her thumb to wipe away my tears "The doctors stopped your seizure, there monitoring you very closely"

"How?" I asked finally calming down enough to speak without difficulty "I'm…I'm not epileptic"

"Your neurologist said it's a late onset from your accident, he said it can happen, it's rare but it happens. Tori…"Miranda began finally looking me in the eyes her own blue orbs filled with tears "Why are you still seeing a neurologist?"

"I'm….I'm still having….having trouble since the accident….my mind just doesn't work the same" I confessed my focus drifting onto our intertwined hands watching as I played mindlessly with our fingers "My mind…it's just….just fessed up"

"You mean messed up?" Miranda corrected running her index finger along a fresh bruise on my cheek

"Messed up" I repeated shaking my head annoyed that I had interchanged words yet again. I did my best to hide my difficulties from everyone, everyone except Aria and Ezra, they knew everything, they helped as much as they could and yet it never seemed like it was enough. I was still having no luck concentrating on more than one thing at a time, I still stuttered beyond my control when I was anxious, or upset, I still had a hard time communicating how I truly felt, and what I truly thought, and don't even get me started on picking up on social cues. It was hard for me to understand sarcasm before my accident, and it didn't get any better after but I was good at faking it when I saw others laughing I laughed. I hid it to the best of my abilities and if it were my choice I would hide it until everything was better, no one needed to know how screwed up I was, no one needed to deal with any of my problems

"Tori!" I heard my name turning my head to the door a small smile crossing my face as Jess bursted into the room practically throwing herself onto the bed not caring that she was almost suffocating Miranda "What the hell stupid ass! Why the hell did you crash Emma's car" She said sarcastically rolling off of the bed resting her body on the side table

"She had a seizure" Miranda explained taking the words right out of my mouth

"A seizure?" Jess repeated utterly confused "What caused that?"

"Ms. Montgomery?" A doctor interrupted slowly making her way into the room her nose stuck in my chart no doubtabley reading over all the information "Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's…its okay" I said my eyes drifting towards Jess and Miranda "Could you give us a minutes?" I questioned not wanting Miranda to hear any more of my mental problems

"Of course, just call me if you need me" She grinned planting a soft kiss on my forehead before leading Jess outside the two of them quietly chatting about the events that had just happened

"Please….please…tell me what happened" I begged not believing that Miranda had told me the entire story

"Victoria, you had a seizure which caused you to blackout and lose control of your car, you sustained a fractured rib and a slight concussion.."

"A concussion!" I interrupted the thought of any further brain damage practically stopping my heart "What does that mean? Did it….did it cause any more damage?"

"It's too early to tell right now, the only real concern we have right now is the seizures, it seems like after your initial car accident there were some unforeseen problems"

"What kind of problems?" I asked nervously watching as the doctor took a seat in the chair beside my bed crossing her legs over each other

"It appears as if the car accident has brought on epilepsy"

"Epilepsy?" I repeated my eyes instantly becoming wet with tears as if I had no control "I'm epileptic! How….how did you not realize that! I've….I've been going to a neurologist for almost a year…how did he not see this?" I stuttered overwhelmed at the fact that no one had seen this coming "How….I.."

"Epilepsy isn't something you can see coming, it's a likely complication after a severe car accident, a complication that usually appears the first few weeks after the accident, but in cases like yours its extremely unlikely to catch it until it surfaces" She explained putting her hand onto mine "Were going to work as hard as we can to prevent any further seizures from happening, right now we have you on some pain medications and were searching for the right medicine for your epilepsy. And once we do, you'll have to take them daily to ensure the control of your seizures"

"Sooo….so….my life…life is basically screwed…screwed up?" I groaned ripping my hand out from underneath hers

"Your life is most definitely not screwed up! It's going to be a hard road, but you will get past this Victoria. You will!" She said firmly as she rose to her feet preparing herself to exit the room

"I thought I already got past this!" I spat angrily refusing to look the doctor in the eye feeling nothing but resentment towards her "Jess?" I questioned hearing the blonde burst into the room loudly almost tripping over herself a blank look in her eye "What's…what's wrong?"

"It's Emma!"

**Question (answer in reviews): Do you think Emma's okay? Will Tori's medical problems affect Jess' decision about giving up Jamie?**


	25. Hospitals Suck

**Jess' POV**

"Jessica!" I heard my mom shout up the stairs forcing me out of the comfort of my bedroom. It was practically empty now, my closet cleared out and stuffed into various boxes, the walls blank and bare every single one of my stupid polaroid pictures of family and friends stripped down and carefully stored in the moving boxes. It was hard seeing my room like that, the room I had grown up in for the first 17 years of my life, the room I hid from my problems in, the room where I found out I was pregnant, the room where I stashed bottles of liquor for when times got difficult, the room I so desperately wanted to bring with me to college, but we all have to grow up sometimes. "Jessica!" She repeated louder this time the older blonde lingering at the bottom of the stairs

"I'm coming mom" I replied slowly descending the stairs briefly checking my reflection in the mirror before making my way to the kitchen. Today was the day, as much as it killed me, today was the day I gave Jamie a better life. It felt rushed, all of it, finding the Willow family, getting to know them, putting enough trust and faith in them to give them my first born. I hadn't known them for more than three weeks, but I knew, something in me knew they were the perfect family to raise Jamie. Miranda didn't like it, neither did Emma they didn't like the idea of me giving Jamie to Olivia and Richard the two of them still believing with all their hearts that I should be the one to raise her, that I should be the one who she calls mom instead of Aunt Jess. I made it a point to get an open adoption so I had the option to see Jamie, I needed to be able to see her, to see her growing over the years, to see her becoming the young girl I hoped and prayed she would become.

"You look beautiful" She grinned her eyes scanning over my bright outfit, I tried my best to look good today, to look mature, to look as if I was ready to take this step "Are you sure you…"

"Mom, I'm doing this. This is what I said I was gonna do when I was pregnant, this is what my heart told me to do but things got messy" I explained taking a hold of her hand forcing her to look me in the eyes "This is what I want to do"

"Then I fully support you, let's go sign the papers" She said reluctantly, I hated this. I knew my mom didn't want this she loved being a grandmother, she loved making Jamie smile, she loved teaching her new things, I didn't want to take her granddaughter away from her, but I wasn't doing this to her, or for me I was doing this for Jamie

"Hey Tori, it's Jess I just wanted to let you know I'm headed over to the lawyer's office to sign the papers for the Willow's and I should be at the hospital in an hour or two so don't die till I get there" I giggled hanging up the phone turning to my mother the blonde shaking her head in disapproval "What?" I asked innocently

"Don't you think that's a little insensitive, I mean after all that's happened?" She said turning down the windy road her blue eyes connecting with mine for a moment

"She knows I'm joking, and plus Miranda said we can't treat her differently, if we do that she won't get any better" I argued leaning my head comfortably on the cool window watching as the bright green trees became distant blurs as they flew by the window

"How is she?" She asked curiously stopping at the red light turning to face me a concerned look on her face

"She had seizure Saturday, and another one Monday but Miranda says she's doing okay today the doctors are upping her dosage of medication and she's been working with her neurologist daily to improve her speech" I said the thought of Tori instantly bringing my mood down, we were supposed to leave for Dartmouth on Saturday, just five days away and yet Tori was still stuck in the hospital for I don't even know how much longer, and then there was Emma….

"What about Emma?" She questioned as if she had read my mind "Is she?"

"She's different" I said simply "Em's dealing with it, it's not permanent she knows that, with work and dedication she'll be fine she just doesn't want to accept that this happened to her"

"She has a physical therapist right?"

"Of course, Aria and Ezra both made sure she had the best PT in the hospital" I explained unbuckling my seatbelt as I slipped out of the car following closely next to her as we made our way into the office

"Aria and Ezra are speaking again?"

"Mom, I thought we weren't going to gossip anymore" I giggled linking my arm with hers "But as far as I know, Aria and Ezra are trying to work it out, something about Ella acting out because of their separation" I whispered holding the door opened for her

"Interesting" She chuckled coming to a halt at the front desk letting the secretary know why we were here "She said we can go right in" She grinned gesturing me towards the corner office

"Good morning Jessica, Alison" Mr. Benson greeted standing up to shake my hand "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, it's a bit difficult but I know it's the right thing" I said taking a seat near his desk "So just to be clear, all I have to do is sign the papers and Jamie legally belongs to Olivia and Richard?"

"There's some processing that the papers need to go through, but yes for you that's all you need to do" He explained sliding a set of papers towards me spinning a ball point pen in between his fingers "Whenever you're ready" I didn't think I would ever be ready to sign the papers but I did. Ten minutes later I signed the papers, and in that moment everything seemed wrong. I was giving my daughter away, my daily reminder of Liam. I knew Jamie wasn't biologically related to Liam but he loved her, he loved her as if she were his own, and it killed me to give her up, it killed me to finally let the memory of Liam go

"Toyota!" I shouted barging into Tori's room quickly covering my eyes as I caught sight of the two girls "My bad" I giggled peeking through the cracks of my fingers watching as Miranda jumped off of the bed tousling her hair nervously "Having fun in the hell hole?"

"Shut up" Miranda demanded resting in the chair near Tori's hospital bed "How did it go?"

"Fine, I'm not really in the mood to talk about it" I groaned sitting down on the edge of Tori's bed. She didn't talk much, she couldn't without stuttering not after finding out about her epilepsy. It seemed like every day was a battle, every day was a fight just to mutter two words, I felt bad for her, she had her whole life ahead of her and in only a matter of a few hours her entire world came crashing down. "How much longer?" I asked directing my question towards Tori wanting nothing more than to hear her sweet voice

"The doctors said she can leave in a day or two" Miranda answered Tori rolling her eyes slightly no doubtabley growing tired of Miranda speaking for her

"Thank god I feel like you've been here forever" I chuckled swatting her leg playfully

"I….I….know…but…but….it's…its…only been…three…three…days" She stuttered slowly the simple sentence bringing an enormous smile to my face as well as Miranda's

"I almost forgot what you sounded like" Miranda said taking Tori's hand in her own "Have I told you how much I love your voice?"

"No...tell…tell…me…again" Tori teased tighten her grip on Miranda's hand

"I love your voice" Miranda smirked pressing a soft kiss on Tori's lips before planting one on her forehead "I love everything about you"

"You guys are making me sick" I whined pretending to gag whipping my head around at the sound of the rattling door "Is that Emma?"

"Yeah, she has trouble getting to the doorknob" Miranda explained quickly moving to open the door for her best friend "Hey Em"

"Hi" She greeted quietly rolling into the room shifting nervously in her wheelchair as her eyes scanned the crowded hospital room "What's up?"

**Question (answer in reviews): How will Emma deal with her new problem? Do you think Emma and Tori will still be able to go to Dartmouth with Jess and Miranda? **


	26. Am I Dead Yet

**Emma's POV **

"_Wake up babe" His sweet voice beckoned as he ran his hand through my hair planting a gentle kiss on my cheek "Get up and greet the day" He giggled covering his toned chest with his t-shirt _

"_I don't want to greet the day" I groaned covering my head with the blanket blocking out the early morning sunshine _

"_Em" He probed tickling me lightly "You have to wake up" _

"_No" I whined kicking my legs angrily doing my best not to laugh Noah tickling me more furiously now attempting to get me to climb out of bed _

"_Emma! Wake up! You have to wake up!" _

Pain. That was the only thing that consumed my mind. I wasn't sure what had happened, I wasn't sure why I was in such terrible pain, all I knew for sure was I woke up in a cold hospital room with nothing but the steady sound of my IV drip to entertain me. "Mom" I groaned my voice hoarse for some unknown reason "Mom" I called again hearing the faint sound of footsteps near the door praying that it was my mother wanting nothing more than to have a familiar face explain what happened to me "Mom!" I whined my voice finally grasping her attention the door instantly swinging opened

"Emily!" She said rushing to my bedside. I knew something was wrong, my mom only ever calling me by my full name under special circumstances "How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts.." I began making a move to adjust myself on the bed "Mom!" I gasped frantically "Mom why can't I feel my legs! What happened? Why can't I feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" I spoke rapidly throwing the blanket off of my legs staring down at them terrified by the fact that I had no feeling in them

"Honey" She said slowly taking a seat on the edge of my bed taking my hand in hers "You and Tori were in a car accident" She explained

"Is Tori okay? I interrupted the memory of driving with my younger cousin instantly flooding back to me "She was driving, I remember…did someone run into us?"

"Listen Em, Tori had a seizure while she was driving the doctors think you reached over to try and get your hands on the wheel but before you could do that, the car slammed into a tree. A branch went through your window and penetrated through your chest…"

"If it went through my chest how come I can't feel my legs? Why….why can't I feel my legs!" I begged her to answer my question a stream of tears falling down my face as I waited for her to continue

"The branch missed your heart by a few inches, but it struck your spine" She finished wiping away her own tears as she tightened her grip on my hand doing her best to comfort me as I took in the news

"So..I'm paralyzed?" I asked not truly wanting to hear the answer "I can't…I can't walk?" I said watching as my mom nodded in response to my previous question

"You can Emily, you can walk still you just have to work for it. The doctor's said it's temporary paralysis which can last from a few minutes to a few months.."

"Months!" I blurted out dropping my head into my hands shaking it violently "I can't be stuck in a wheelchair for months! I'm supposed to be leaving for college in nine days! Nine days! How am I supposed to leave if I can't even wiggle my toes?"

"You can't think like this Em, you don't know if you'll get feeling back tomorrow or today. You just have to have faith that everything is gonna be okay"

"Screw faith!" I shouted knocking my head against the headboard "I'm fucking paralyzed!" I screamed gesturing towards my legs

"Don't you speak to me that way!" She demanded getting back onto her feet "I'm going to check on Tori, I expect that you'll calm down when I get back!"

"Maybe when you get back I'll be able to feel my legs again!" I yelled as she disappeared from the room throwing a pillow at the door as it slammed closed

I hated the hospital. I hated the hospital more than anyone I knew, well except for Tori that is. I was still hazy when it came to the events from the accident, maybe my mind knew it was better for me to forget, better for me to push it back and forget it happened. But I couldn't forget, everything around me reminded me of the accident, every day I spent in this hell hole forced me to reflect on that day! It had been five days since the accident, five days since I heard about my problem, five days confined in this prison the only light at the end of the tunnel being that I could leave tomorrow, although it would be in a wheelchair but even that was better than being stuck in here.

"What's up?" I asked having entered Tori's crowded hospital room

"Nothing" Miranda answered returning to her position next to Tori dropping her head onto the brunette's shoulder "Jess just showed up, then you showed up and now were talking about it" Miranda joked linking her fingers with Tori's

"Wow, were boring" I teased maneuvering my wheelchair over towards the bed rolling back and forth on the wheels an action that had become a habit over the few day that I had been confined to the chair

"Really?" Jess laughed from her position at the end of Tori's bed "I think we're pretty interesting, I mean they could make a soap opera out of our lives. They have all the right characters, the teen mother who's fiancée died from cancer, the jock who got in a car accident and can no longer play, the lesbian who fell for her cousins best friend only to have a head injury and forget about her, and the blonde who does all she can to follow her heart" She laughed listing off the characters with her fingers "It'd be a damn good show, I'd watch it" She admitted

"Me….me…to" Tori stuttered a bright smile plastered across her lips "It….sounds…..good to me" She chuckled nuzzling her head into Miranda's side instantly falling asleep

"The meds the doctors have her on make her drowsy" Miranda explained holding Tori as close to her body as she possibly could a familiar glow appearing on Miranda's face as she pressed her lips against Tori's forehead. "Does that happen to you?" She asked her eyes drifting towards me "Is it from the pain meds?"

"I mean, whatever the hell the doctors have me on, don't make me drowsy. I wish, I haven't slept a wink since I got here" I confessed yawning loudly the instant feeling of exhaustion coming over me

"Why don't you talk to your doctor? I'm sure they could give you something for that" Jess suggested

"I'm sure they could, but every time I close my eyes I'm back in that car, I'm back in the passenger seat trying to keep Tori from crashing the car" I admitted a shiver extending over my body as I spoke about the accident "I just want to forget about it, I just want to move passed all of this"

"You can't forget this Em, it's gonna change you" Miranda said careful to use a quiet voice out of fear of waking Tori up "Don't you remember how Tori was after her first accident it scared her, gave her nightmares, she had blackouts…." Miranda was still talking or at least I think she was her lips were moving but I had tuned out her voice, something she said forcing my mind to turn. Nightmares. Blackouts. Both of those things happened to me over the course of my five days here, every single time I tried to sleep once I closed my eyes my mind flashed back to the accident, every time I spoke to my physical therapist about the accident I shut down. It felt like months had passed since the accident, but it was only five days, five days! Five days and I was ready to forget about it, maybe that was the problem. "Are you even listening to me?" Miranda asked snapping her fingers in front of my face

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else" I said rubbing my temple firmly just begging that my headache would subside "I should probably get back to my room, I have to take my meds and plus I have physical therapy in a few minutes" I lied my head overwhelmed by everything I was dealing with. "These taste like horse shit" I muttered quickly swallowing the pills the nurse handed me drowning them with a glass of water

"How do you even know what horse shit tastes like?" Ella laughed from her position in the doorframe cautiously inching inside the room. We hadn't talked much since our parents separated, the last full conversation I had with Ella being during Seth's trial. Things were hard ever since mom and dad had separated, things were tense, uncomfortable and there was nothing we could do about it.

"If I had to guess what horse shit tastes like, I would guess this" I giggled lifting the empty cup that previously held my medication "El, can you pass me a shirt from my bag?" I asked ripping off the red t-shirt from my body having spilled water down the front

"Sure" She said turning to retrieve a clean shirt from my duffle bag "Here you go" She began turning back to face me her eyes falling upon the large stitches across my chest "Does that hurt?" She questioned

"Not anymore" I answered quickly folding my arms over my chest trying to block the view of my stitches suddenly feeling vulnerable in my sports bra "Can I have my shirt?"

"Will that become a scar?" Ella probed

"Probably" I replied reluctantly "Now can I please just have my shirt!" I begged wanting to cover up not wanting to deal with anymore of Ella's questions

"Yeah" She replied finally tearing her eyes away from the stitches tossing the shirt in my direction "I'm glad you're okay"

"Okay?" I laughed smacking the wheel of the chair forcefully "You think this is okay? You think not being able to feel the bottom half of my body is okay?" I shouted angrily my sudden outburst causing Ella to jump back

"It's better than the alternative" She said quietly bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet

"The alternative being dead?" I questioned already knowing the answer Ella sending me a small nod "I'd rather be dead than crippled!" I screamed rolling over to the other side of the room positioning myself near the window staring intently outside thinking of everything and nothing at the same time.

**Question (answer in reviews):Do you think Emma will ever move past this setback?**


	27. Wait

**Tori's POV **

All I could do was wait. Wait to feel better. Wait for the ever to present pain to subside. Wait for my medicine to start working, wait for my seizures to stop. Wait, that's all I could do.

"Are you feeling any better?" Miranda asked passing me a cold glass of water her eyes staring down on me with concern

"My…my….body huurrts" I stuttered using everything in me not to smack myself in the face, remembering that the last time I did that Miranda basically had an aneurism. She just didn't understand. I mean she tried she tried her hardest but she just didn't understand how frustrating it was to be stuck inside your own head, to know what you want to say but to have your own voice fight against you. It had been almost a month since the accident, Jess and Miranda deciding that college could wait until I stopped having seizures, and Emma became more comfortable in her chair.

"Do you need anything?" Miranda questioned taking the glass back in her hand placing it onto the nightstand before climbing into my bed beside me "Just name it, and it's yours"

"I want….I want to…..leave" I groaned angrily leaning my head on Miranda's shoulder breathing in the sweet scent of her coconut shampoo "I want…to…to get out..of…Rosewood" I said clinging tightly to Miranda's t-shirt pulling her as closer to me as I possibly could. She was the only reason I hadn't given up yet, she was the only reason I continued to deal with the pain and torture of the seizures which seemed to occur daily now, the medicine supplied by the doctors not working as they were supposed to, although the doctors did say 'give it some time' I guess a month wasn't enough! Dartmouth, that was my goal. Get better so I could leave, rest up so everyone believes I've recovered, show them that I could handle going off to college without completely falling apart.

"Once you and Emma are better, we'll leave" Miranda promised pressing her lips against my forehead

"But we need to leave….now…now" I demanded struggling over my words as I desperately tried to speak

"Tor school doesn't start for another week, we still have time. The only reason we wanted to leave early is to set up the apartment and get familiar with the area, but we can do that when we get there all I'm worried about now is you"

"But…" I stuttered lifting my head off of her shoulder looking directly into her crystal blue eyes "But….I…I"

"I know you want to leave" Miranda said reaching her hand over to mine linking our fingers together "I want to leave to, but I'm not gonna leave with the risk that you could get hurt"

"I'm…I'm not gonna get…..hurt" I whined sitting up in my bed wiping a single tear from my eye "I…can't run from this….this foreverrr….I I have to face it"

"If that's how you feel" Miranda grinned swinging her legs out of my bed skipping towards the door "I'll go talk to your Aunt and ask if she can find you a doctor near Dartmouth and you go talk to Emma and see how she's doing"

"Why..why can't you talk to…to Emma?" I suggested not having spoken to Emma in almost a month

"Cause last time I tried to talk to her she threw her lacrosse trophy at me" Miranda stated pointing to a small bruise on her bicep "If you talk to her I'm pretty sure she won't throw anything at you, considering your already dealing with a brain injury"

"Bitch!" I groaned pelting a pillow in her direction missing the blonde by a few inches as she disappeared down the stairs leaving me alone in my room silently debating whether or not to talk to Emma. I felt bad for her, everyone did. She was the type of girl who could never sit still, the type of girl who was always on the run, who was always outside playing every type of sport she could and now she couldn't walk, she couldn't run she couldn't do anything but sit and complain when her mom dragged her to physical therapy. "Em?" I said slowly knocking on her door not bothering for an answer before swinging it opened only to find the brunette in her usual spot near the window

"What do you want?" She snapped rotating her chair to face me "I've done my physical therapy today, my work is done and I'd like to be left alone"

"Well…I want….to talk..." I muttered dropping myself onto her bed holding my head in my hands as I laid comfortably on my stomach waiting for Emma to say something

"Are you gonna talk or what?" She whined resting her hands on the wheels of her chair

"It'll…take..take me ten minutes…to get a full sentence….sentence outtt"I joked proud that I had brought a smile to Emma's face

"I know Miranda sent you in here, and I know you've been talking to my mom. So I know that you know how my physical therapy has been going, I know you know that I haven't taken more than two steps in a month, so if you don't mind I'm entitled to have a pity party"

"I…I didn't say….say you couldn't I'm saying… I would like to be invited" I giggled glancing down at my watch which beeped annoyingly informing me that it was time to take my meds "That's…..my cue" I complained returning to my feet pausing near her door "It's gonna get…get better" I promised her giving my cousin a small smile before making my way downstairs where Miranda was already waiting with my medication in hand

"How is she?" Miranda questioned following me into the living room lowering herself onto the couch beside me after I finished swallowing my pills

"She's….." I trailed off unable to find a word good enough to describe how Emma was

"That good huh" Miranda said massaging her forehead with her hand "We have to do something to help her, otherwise she'll never move on" She spoke sadly the blonde obviously worried about her best friend, she wasn't the only one. We were all worried about Emma, she was quiet, withdrawn but it wasn't like we could blame her. Emma had been to hell and back, the both of us had but the difference was I was fighting to escape the darkness while Emma was simply falling into it.

"I….have an idea.." I stated confidently retrieving my phone from my pocket "Speed dial…four"

"Who is it?" Miranda asked quickly pressing the keys holding the phone in front of the two of us swiftly putting it on speaker as we listened silently waiting for the call to be answered

"You'll see" I grinned leaning back on the couch contently waiting for the moment when I heard the familiar voice, the voice that brought a smile to my face no matter the situation

"Hello?" The voice greeted happily

"Holy shit…" She laughed her eyes darting towards me a large grin etched on her face 'genius' she mouthed towards me "Your alive" She spoke into the phone cuddling into my side as she discovered my plan

**Question (answer in reviews): Who do you think Miranda called? **


	28. One Step

**Emma's POV **

There wasn't anything special about me. I mean aside from the fact that I was on the varsity lacrosse team, the varsity softball team, the cross country team, and a part of the English honor's society but none of that mattered anymore not since I got confined to this chair. A month had passed since the accident, and in that month I had little to no progress in restoring feeling in my legs. Miranda, Tori and Jess all did their best to make me feel better, they all tried to motivate me to work harder, to move passed my anger to accept what happened and work to change it.

"Em?" I heard my mother's sweet voice followed by the sound of my door swinging opened. I only ever spoke to my mother when she came to bring me to physical therapy which at this point in my life was the bane of my existence "Are you ready?" She questioned slinging her purse over her shoulder bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet

"I don't want to go" I whined spinning my chair to face her crossing my arms angrily over my chest "I went yesterday and made no improvements, I went the day before and cried cause it hurt my legs so badly, I went the day before that and almost broke my nose because I fell so many times! I don't want to go back!" I demanded refusing to look directly at my mother, I didn't mean to act so cold towards them. I didn't mean to be so harsh towards Miranda, or Mom, or Tori. Poor Tori, that's all that crossed my mind when I thought of her, in my opinion she had it worse than me. Tori loved to talk, she loved sharing her intelligence with everyone she met. But now, now she couldn't speak without stuttering and instead of helping her I was pushing her as far away from me as I could.

"Honey, I talked to Tori yesterday she wants to leave for Dartmouth in a few days and I think she should, and honestly I think you should to" She admitted walking further into my room lowering herself onto my bed "You can't lock yourself inside your room forever. One of these days your gonna have to accept what happened and move on"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who had everything ripped away from you!" I argued wheeling further away from her

"Did I ever tell you about how I met your father?" She asked the sudden change of topic confusing me

"You said you met him when you were in college" I answered already knowing that it was a lie "But you didn't did you?" I challenged my curiosity on the situation instantly peaked

"I met and fell in love with your father when I was a junior in high" She explained wringing her hands together nervously "As you already know your father is a couple years old than me, so when I was a junior he wasn't"

"So was he in college?" I asked not understanding where the conversation was going

"No, your father was my English teacher" She confessed finally meeting my eyes "We had to keep it a secret because people didn't think it was right, my own parents tried to break us up, they tried to keep us from each other and for a while it worked. So don't tell me that I don't know what it's like to get everything ripped away from you! Because Emily your father, he was, he is my everything" I broke my heart hearing my mother talk about my dad this way, knowing that it was my fault that they weren't together, knowing that it was my fault that our family was broken.

"I'm sorry Mom" I apologized wheeling my chair closer to her "I really am, I never intended to hurt you or dad, or Ella. I didn't want to ruin our family"

"You didn't ruin our family Emily, you make our family complete" She said taking a hold of my hand gripping it tightly laughing as I made a disapproving face "Why do you hate that?"

"Hate what?" I giggled

"Why do you hate it when I call you Emily? I think it's a beautiful name" She stated the bright smile never fading from her face

"Obviously you think it's a beautiful name it's the name of one of your best friends" I began speaking quickly so she couldn't interrupt me "I know you only named me that because she helped deliver me, which honestly I still think is gross" I giggled clearly remembering the countless times she had told me about my early birth. She used to tell me every year on my birthday about my birth, she used to laugh every year at my behavior when she brought up how quickly I shot out of her in the elevator, she used to imitate Emily's reaction when she found out that mom was in labor

"I think it's what makes our friendship even stronger" She said getting back onto her feet "Now are we gonna get going or just stay here and reflect on the past?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No, not really" She grinned placing her hands on my wheelchair guiding me out of my room

"One more step" He said doing his best to motivate me "One more"

"I can't" I whined my legs shaking violently beneath me as I stumbled back into my chair my arms burning painfully. I had barely been on my feet for more than two minutes and yet I couldn't bare the pain, I couldn't push myself into taking another step no matter how badly my physical therapist wanted me to "I can't" I repeated rubbing my biceps furiously

"You can! Don't ever say you can't" He said crouching down to connect our eyes "You have to believe in yourself in the way I believe in you. You're strong! Now pull yourself up and take another step!" He demanded maneuvering my chair towards the walker watching as I wrapped my fingers around it slowly pulling myself onto my feet "Good" He observed carefully watching as I slowly inched forward

"It's like looking at a baby deer" Someone commented from behind me the voice sending chills up my spine

"Why are you here?" I asked slowly turning to face the voice just praying that he was really there, praying that he was really in the same room as me, tears instantly streaming down my face once I saw him his appearance drastically different from the last time I saw him

"Miranda and Tori called, they told me what happened" He explained taking a few steps closer to me "I needed to see you. I needed to make sure that you were okay, I needed to make sure that the girl I loved was alright" Hearing those words from his mouth drove me insane, hearing that he still loved me gave me all the strength I needed to get passes every obstacle "I love you" He repeated taking yet another step leaving only a few feet between us

"I love you to" I confessed stumbling into his arms amazing myself as well as my physical therapist as I pushed away the walker taking the few steps towards him on my own

**Question(answer in reviews): Do you think Noah will stick around for Emma?**


	29. Off To Training

**Noah's POV**

I didn't plan to come back. Inf acr I never wanted to step foot back into rosewood and yet here I was back in the town that changed my life in the most drastic ways. I wasn't sure how bad off Emma was, the only information that Miranda and Tori gave me was that she was in bad shape and in desperate need of support, the kind of support she could only get from me. The kind of support that can come from the person who's in love with her.

Seeing her struggle to walk broke my heart. Seeing her so broken, so weak, so helpless threatened to bring a tear to my eye. It killed me that I didn't give her a proper goodbye, that I wrote her a lame ass note telling her how much I loved her, but how I needed to go. The truth is, if I truly loved her I would never leave her.

"I love you to" She stated practically throwing herself into my arms her legs shaking violently beneath her as she took a few steps, the only steps she had taken in a month a fact I learned later that day. She was different, she had changed immensely since the last time I was with her. She wasn't the same strong confident woman she was when we were together, she was like that of a frightened child who runs from everything and anything. "So, how is Tori?" I questioned spinning the French fry in between my fingers before dipping it into the ketchup that sat before me

"Fine" She said simply taking a sip of her orange soda her bright green eyes wandering about my body freely "She has trouble talking, and remembering some things but other than that she's fine" She explained further shifting nervously in her chair "I like your haircut" She observed glancing towards my fresh cut "It's like a whole new you"

"It really is" I confessed rubbing my head happily the feeling of the buzz cut bringing me nothing but happiness "I have to tell you something Emma, something really important to me, it's the real reason I left and it's the reason that I can't stay"

"I know what your gonna say" She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand "Please, please don't say it, please don't tell me that your leaving again! I can't lose you again" She cried pushing her plate of chicken fingers away from her an unreadable expression etched upon her face as she waited for me to speak

"Emma, I don't want to leave you. I never want to leave your side ever again, but I have to live my life, I have to do the things I was meant to. Emma I have to serve my country the way my grandfather did" I explained "My grandfather died fighting for our country, he died and left behind his wife, children he left everything for the chance of giving them a better life"

"You can't do this Noah! You can't go off and be the hero, you can't go your basically signing your own death sentence!" She complained running her fingers through her hair anxiously

"I'm not changing my mind, and I'm sorry that you don't agree with my decision but I need to do this, in fact I am doing this, I'm joining the army. I leave tomorrow for basic training where I'll remain for nine weeks, before moving onto the advanced individual training. I'm sorry if this hurts you I really am cause trust me when I say this Emma. I never ever want to hurt you, because seeing you hurt is the worst pain I could ever feel"

"If you don't want to hurt me than don't leave" She pleaded doing her best to stop the tears from streaming down her face "Don't leave me" She repeated dropping her head onto my shoulder as I leaned closer to her draping my arms around her small body taking in the odd feeling of the cold wheelchair on my calf

"I won't leave you, babe I'll always be with you! Distance means so little when someone means so much, and Em you mean the world to me! In you I've found the love of my life and my closest truest friend and when I've served my country, I'm coming back and I'm putting a ring on your finger and I'm spending the rest of my life with you" I said holding her as tightly as I possibly could "That is if you'll have me"

"You can bet your ass I'll have you" She giggled pulling her head from my shoulder wrapping her arms around my neck "I'll love you forever Noah, forever and always"

"Forever and always" I repeated leaning my forehead against her taking pleasure in the closeness of her magnificent face

"Forever and always?" Jess laughed furiously smacking me in my bicep "Your such a hopeless romantic, it makes me sick" She teased propelling herself onto the kitchen counter

"It's not my fault, Emma just brings it out in me" I admitted pulling out a chair from the table slowly descending into it "I just don't know how to say goodbye to her again, I don't think I can"

"So don't postpone your training and come with us to Dartmouth come see us off then leave" Jess suggested grabbing the box of cereal that sat beside her immediately diving her hand inside careful to pick out the marshmallows before tossing the cereal into her mouth "Do you want these?" She asked gesturing to the handful of marshmallows she looked down on with distaste

"You know you're the only person on this planet that doesn't only eat the marshmallows right?" I laughed gladly accepting her offering quickly getting to my feet to retrieve the sweets

"I know" She chuckled wiping her palms on her jeans "So what do you think? Are you gonna do it or not?"

"I don't know Jessie, as much as I would like to go with you guys to say goodbye I don't think I can push back my training"

"Just try Noah please tell me you'll try. It'll mean the world to Emma and Tori, you don't even know how much those two dorks miss you" She said sliding off the counter "I don't know why though, your nothing special" She teased nudging me in the ribs with her elbow

"I'm pretty special!" I yelled after her quickly regretting my words

"If you say so Noah" She laughed the sound of her footsteps fading away "Just think about it!" She called before closing herself in her bedroom

"I will, I will" I stated lowering myself back into the chair holding my head in my hands as I racked my brain for anyway I could postpone training

**Question (answer in reviews): How do you feel about Noah joining the army? Will he keep his promise to Emma?**


	30. This Is It

**Jess' POV**

This was it. After years of dreaming, months of waiting and weeks of packing today was the day we would leave the town of Rosewood behind and embark on the new chapter of our lives. I tried my best not to get emotional as I turned off the light in my room for what seemed like the final time, as I leaned my head against the cool window of the car and watched the familiar house fade away from my sight, I tried my to keep my composure as we passed the Rosewood sign as much as I liked to believe that I hated this town there was something about that refused to release its hold on my heart.

The ride was quiet, my ears constantly plugged with the white head phones fueling my body with the sweet sound of my music the only thing that seemed successful in calming me down. I couldn't say it out loud but leaving scared me, starting over in a completely new territory terrified me to my core. I knew the others were scared to, Miranda having basically peed herself when she found out she had to think about what she wanted to major in the blonde putting it off until the last minute, as she often did with most things. Tori was the same, although she was freaking out about the possibility of her still earning her medical degree with dealing with her epilepsy. Emma was different from the rest of us, she worried about school and being away from her family, she worried about struggling daily to get back onto her feet.

It wasn't going to be easy, that much I knew. Tori and Emma having to constantly check in with doctors while Miranda and I constantly watched to make sure nothing bad happened to them. Essentially Miranda and I would transform into the parents of the apartment while Emma and Tori remained the children, an analogy I refused to let Emma hear, the brunette always furious when people thought she was younger than she truly was.

"Are you okay?" I heard the faint sound of my mother's voice turning to face the blonde as I removed the headphones from my ears "Are you okay?" She repeated noticing that I hadn't fully heard it the first time

"I'm alright, it's a little harder than I thought it would be but, I want to do this, I need to do this" I answered resting my legs on the dashboard darting my eyes towards the window watching the tress fly by "Are you gonna visit me?"

"Of course I will" She laughed as if my question was absurd "I'll be there so often it'll be like you never left"

"Maybe not that often" I giggled not wanting my mom lingering around my apartment while my friends and I were taking in the college experience

Out of all of us, I think I was the one most excited for the benefits of college. The parties, the lack of parental supervision, the staying out late, I was excited for it all. "Get your ass out of the car!" Miranda demanded banging her hands playfully on the window "We've arrived at Casa de Miranda!"

"More like casa de amigas" I corrected swinging my door opened skipping towards the U-Haul behind Miranda and I instantly throwing the truck opened grabbing the first box that I could reach "Now let's get moving!" I shouted happily making my way towards the apartment

There were no words to describe how magnificent the apartment was. It wasn't the apartment of a million, it didn't have ten rooms and five bathrooms or a private tennis court but it did have two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen with a fridge which in my view the best thing I could ever ask for. "Dibs!" I called bursting into the first bedroom I found spinning around like a child happiness spilling out of me as if I had no control

The rest of the boxes were brought into the apartment a few minutes later the entire process taking just under an hour. It was sad that it didn't take longer, it was sad that our parents had no reason to stay longer, that they had no reason to linger, that the only thing we had left to do was say goodbye. And saying goodbye was the one thing I didn't want to do, because once I said goodbye I would finally have to accept that I was in fact an adult.

"I love you!" I heard Miranda say as she threw her arms around her parents her mother and father both enveloping the girl in there tight embrace the three of them as doing their best to hold back there tears

"Call me every day, promise?" Aria said looking down on both Tori and Emma wiping her eyes free of tears "Both of us" She clarified reaching for Ezra's hand a smile forming over her lips as she sunk into the familiar feeling of her husband's hand

"Promise" Emma and Tori answered in unison

"I don't want to say bye" I admitted sliding my hand into my mother's my heart breaking at the thought of seeing her walk out the door

"I don't want to say bye either" She said riding her face of tears "But before we do someone else wants to talk to you" She said glancing down at her watch a grin etched upon her lips as she glided towards the door opening it happily as she invited him inside "Right on time" She stated giving her son a quick kiss on the cheek

"Noah!" Everyone screamed excitedly the four of us practically knocking him down as she wrapped our arms around him

"Hey guys" He greeted giving a light chuckle "You didn't really think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye"

Everyone remained at the apartment for another hour or two no one wanting to be the first one to leave, no one wanting to be the first one to admit that this was truly happening, to truly say that we weren't coming home, to finally accept that this apartment this seemingly unfamiliar territory was our new home. I admit I lost my mind when I watched them leave, my tears falling down my face faster than I could wipe them away.

"This is it" I spoke feeling Tori grab a hold of my hand

"Were home" She finished linking her other hand with Miranda as Miranda latched onto Emma the four of us standing in silence hour hands tightly bounded together as we waited for it to sink in. This was it, we were finally out of Rosewood, finally out of our parent's house, finally in the place where we had been dreaming of, finally starting our lives as adults.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading **_**It's Time To Grow Up**_** I hope you enjoyed it if you have any comments or suggestions for the next story in the series please leave comments in the reviews and be sure to check out **_**Adults? **_**-A**


End file.
